The Entwined Obsession
by NoelNessie
Summary: Two Twihards are desperately in love with a couple of werewolves in Twilight. But when they crash their motorcycles on the road, suddenly, I don't think they're in San Diego anymore... Made by Noel Ardnek and mrsnessieblack
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! It's chapter number one of the first fanfic mrsnessieblack and I wrote. Well actually it was her for this first one but we will work together. Aren't we awesome!**

**Enjoy my sweets!**

Third Person POV

The whole room was filled with deafening screams and squeals. The three actors, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, and Taylor Lautner waved to the crowd and sat down at the small table.

Several girls took pictures. Hundreds of them had their cell phones out or a video camera.

Almost all of them were wearing "Team Edward" or "Team Jacob" tee shirts.

Two girls sat side-by-side. They never met before, and had no clue who each other were. And yet, the girl wearing the Jacob shirt clutched the girl wearing the "Team Seth" shirt's arm. They looked at each other and squealed, as if they'd been best friends their entire life.

The Team Seth girl squealed with her, obviously too giddy to realize that her best friend wasn't even there, but on vacation with her family in Ohio. She was a young, lightly tanned Hispanic girl, around the age of sixteen so with raven hair that went mid-length. She held it back by a hair-band with wolf beads on them. She wore crooked black glasses, which had a scratch on them after being almost trampled on to get here.

The Team Jacob girl was about three inches shorter than her, with light brown hair and matching brown eyes. Her hair was short and slightly messy. She had it pinned down by wolf charm hairpins. On her arms were three bracelets; a silver charm bracelet that held only a wooden wolf charm and a diamond heart, a "Wolf Girl" jelly bracelet, and a friendship bracelet she got from her best friend Hanna. In her right hand she carried a "New Moon" book, ready to thrust at her favorite actor, Taylor Lautner, if he happened to come near.

In a way, the girls were similar.

The questions rolled by like nobody's business. When a girl in the front row asked Taylor how he got to be so hot, the entire audience, including Taylor's costars, tittered. Taylor blushed and many Team Jacob girls went nuts. The Team Jacob girl in the back rolled her eyes. The Team Seth girl giggled.

When Comic Con was over, Team Jacob ran up to catch Taylor before it was too late.

"Taylor!" she yelled over the deafening screams. The actor turned around and smiled. He came over and knelt down, so he was only a head higher up than she was on the stage.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you sign my book?" she asked, blushing and holding it up shyly.

"Sure thing! You like Jacob?"

Team Jacob nodded. Team Seth hurried up and handed him her "Eclipse" book for him to sign, too.

"What would you do if you got stuck in the books?" Taylor asked suddenly, looking up at the girls.

"Huh?" both of them asked. Taylor winked and got up, walking backstage where his co-stars were waiting for him.

Team Seth squealed and stared at the black ink that marked her title page in the book. She started walking, staring intently at the book, when she tripped over someone's purse.

"Whoa, careful!" Team Jacob yelled, catching her. "Don't pull a Bella on me!"

"Thanks," Team Seth said gratefully, straightening up and putting the book in her book bag. "I'm Kendra."

"Silynne. Spelled, S-I-L-Y-N-N-E."

They shook hands.

Team Seth went to the parking lot to find a black motorcycle parked next to her red one. Team Jacob stood next to her black motorcycle, staring at the red one. They both took one glance at each other and started laughing.

"You have Bella's bike?" Silynne snickered.

"And you have Jake's?" Kendra gasped for air.

Eventually the girls noticed they were drawing a crowd. Several Team Jacob girls inched forward, touching the bikes. Silynne and Kendra grabbed their bikes possessively.

"Okay, you touch the bike, I can guarantee those fingers'll be gone tomorrow," Silynne yelled.

"And if that's too difficult for some people to understand, it means, BEAT IT, PEOPLE!" Kendra screeched, effectively making the crowd dissipate.

"Well done, my friend," Silynne approved, holding out her hand. Kendra laughed and shook it.

"Let's get out of here before the really crazy fan girls find these bikes," Kendra suggested.

"Agreed."

They rode out, racing each other down a lonely road. There were tons of trees all around.

Besides the road, all they could see was green.

"Where are we?" Kendra yelled.

"I don't know!" Silynne called back.

"WATCH OUT!" Kendra screamed.

There, for just a brief second, was a pale, dark-haired man. The girls tried to stop, but at the speed they were going, all it did for them was crash.

Luckily, the girls landed in the bushes and moss. The bikes...

"Aw, crap, my mom will kill me!" Silynne hissed, inspecting the damage on her black Harley.

Kendra groaned and got up to inspect her motorcycle, too.

"I don't think these things'll run anymore," Kendra noted, picking up a piece of engine from the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Silynne yelled, kicking a piece of metal into the trees.

"What was that thing?"

"What thing?"

"Did you completely forget what we tried not to hit?"

"Oh. I don't know, it was probably a deer or something. Where is it now?"

"It's gone. I don't think it was a deer, Silynne."

"Well, it stopped in the middle of the road when it saw us. It's a dumb animal."

"Deers don't walk on their hind legs and have long, black hair."

"Nor are they pale," Silynne gasped. "Where are we?"

Kendra paled.

"I've seen this place before," she whispered.

"Really? Where are we?"

"You're not going to believe me if I told you," Kendra shook her head.

"Tell me!"

"I saw this place when I was reading the books. Silynne, we're in Forks, Washington."

**That was chapter number one people! Brought to you by the combined effort of Noel Inc and The Nessie Black Corporation. Well actually it was the two of us awesome friends but you get the idea. Reviews are greatly appreciated and they will be sent to cure extreme stupidity.**

**Together, we can find a cure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter number two is up and ready to go! **

**Unfortunately, neither mrsnessieblack nor I won Twilight. Of either us did then we wouldn't know each other and that would be a real tragedy. **

**mrsnessieblack: nor do we own Taylor Lautner, although**

**that would be awesome. ;) **

**Now as the story goes on the POV'S may switch up a little, depending on who wrote that chapter.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kendra's POV:_

"Forks? As in where almost everything in Twilight happened? The number #1 one stop for Twi-hards?" Silynne asked, almost giddy with excitement. I shook my head.

"No. I mean the Forks in the _actual _Twilight Saga. As in the books." I told her and her face fell.

"But how is that even possible? How does someone get sucked into a book?"

"I don't know. I'm going to call someone to see if-crap!" I said as I looked at my phone.

"What is it?" Silynne asked.

"My phone doesn't have service. Not only that but I think I scraped my hand." Sure enough there was blood and I wrapped my scarf around it, hoping that it wouldn't get infected. "Try yours." She took out her phone and raised it in the air but shook her head. "No luck here. Maybe we should walk around and see if there's anyone around."

"And leave my bike here? Not a chance!" I cried. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well it's that or we stay it until it gets dark and either freeze or starve to death."

"I doubt we'd die after a day in the woods."

"That's true. But there are other things in the woods like bears and wolves ready to make a meal out of us. Not to mention whoever or whatever that was that we almost hit."

"Good point. Let's go." Silynne grabbed my arm and took me away as I waved goodbye dramatically to what was left of my bike and walked still holding my phone in the air, hoping to get a signal. We took our bags with us since it wasn't likely that we were going back anytime soon.

"This is so weird." Silynne said after ten minutes of walking and still no trace of roads or people.

"What? The fact that we're in a book, that we almost hit something with black hair and pale skin and my bike had to suffer, or that we were on the road and somehow ended up in the middle of the woods? And how about the fact that we actually survived the crash with only a few scratches and cuts" I said looking us over and it was true. Our bikes were mush but we had gotten out with extremely minor injuries.

"It's just that…how weird is it that we meet at Comic Con when the cast of Twilight comes, we both have bikes from Twilight, we're fans for a member of the wolf pack, and right before we left Taylor asked us what we would do if we ever got stuck in the books." She listed off. I thought about it then found the same thing.

"This is weird." I said.

"Weird? I think it's awesome! How cool would it be if I got to meet Jacob!" She squealed in delight at the thought.

"I said that it would be good."

"But you said-"

"Sorry, my best friend Gin has this saying 'Weird is good, strange is bad, odd is when you don't know what to call it.'"

"Well then this is super weird!" she laughed.

"Incredibly weird!" we continued laughing until we heard something move in the trees.

"What was that?" Silynne asked warily.

"Who's there?" I called and we heard something to our right and my eyes as well as Silynne's bulged out of our heads.

"Are you alright? I saw some motorcycles not far from here and thought I heard a crash." It was Sam Uley. _The _Sam Uley! I wonder if that's the real reason he came.

"I don't know. Maybe." Silynne said. I covered my hand with my mouth. _Did I just say that out loud?_

_Yeah you did. Does she do this a lot? _I heard Silynne's voice but her lips didn't move.

_What the- _

"Excuse me?" Sam's voice brought us out of our freak out session and he looked at us strangely. Probably thought we were crazy. "Did you crash your bikes?"

"Uh, yeah. We thought we were going to hit something and we swerved just in time. We couldn't get any cell service so we started walking." I explained and he nodded.

"Well in that case come with me. I'll take you somewhere so that we can clean your wounds." He said with authority. How fitting for an Alpha male of a wolf pack.

"But what about our bikes?" I was _not_ leaving my precious baby behind!

"I'll have some friends go pick what's left of them up. For now we should get your cut clean before it gets infected."

"Okay." We said at the same time. We followed Sam but an idea crossed my mind.

_Hey Silynne don't freak. It's me Kendra. Can you hear me? _I thought.

_No. _I snickered. _Something on your mind. _

_Yeah. If we are in the Twilight Saga, what book do you think we're in?_

_Who knows? Maybe we're in Twilight or Eclipse. I don't know. But there is something else we have to worry about._

_Like what? _

_What if something goes wrong with the story?_

_What could go wrong? Stephenie Meyer wrote a happy ending for pretty much everyone._

_Yeah, but that was before we came along._

_Oh…So if we change anything then we could completely ruin everyone's lives?_

_Yep. That's why we've got to make sure that everything goes accordingly with the story. If nothing huge changes then everything should go on like we never came._

_Good point. So no matter what book we're in we'll both make sure that nothing major changes. Deal? _At this point we had stopped walking and I held out my hand. She took it and smiled.

_Deal. _We started walking again, trying to catch up to Sam.

_Good now I think the first thing we should do is- _I didn't notice a tree root sticking up from the ground and fell over, hitting head first and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray, we're on to the third chapter! Much thanks to those of you who**

**reviewed! *Cough, cough***

Chapter 3

_Silynne's POV _

Damn, Sam was fast! I swear, he might have vampire genes in him or

something!

Everything happened just as quickly. Kendra, who I officially learned is a natural Bella Swan, tripped over a tree root. She hit her head and passed out. And because of the strange connection we have in our brains, I had to suffer the pain and displeasure of hitting the rocks, too.

I groaned and got up.

"Kendra," I murmured, shaking her. "Kendra!"

Kendra didn't wake up.

"Sam?" I yelled frantically. "SAM ULLEY!"

Sam appeared once again.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Kendra tripped and passed out. I don't know what to do!"

Sam frowned and lifted Kendra's head.

"She must've hit her head on the rocks. See if you can shock her awake."

"Um... You're motorcycle is burning in hell!" I yelled in Kendra's ear. Sam shook his head, chuckling in spite of himself.

"Kendra, I'm feeding your hand to my pet piranha," I growled. Now Sam was laughing.

"OMG, IT'S SETH CLEARWATER!" I screamed in her ear. Kendra sat up immediately.

"Sethie?" she gasped.

"How do you girls know Seth Clearwater?" Sam demanded. He looked angry, confused, and concerned.

"Um... You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Kendra babbled.

_Kendra!_

_Oops, sorry, Silynne._

"What?"

"What she means is, it's a whole, long, elaborate story we really don't want to get into, besides, I barely know the character- I mean, guy, and I'm all for Jacob- I mean... oops."

_And you think I gave away too much?_

_Shut up, Kendra._

"You girls have a lot of explaining to do," Sam growled, dropping Kendra and standing up.

Jeez, I thought he was supposed to be a protector, not a freakin' bully.

"Ow! Jeez, what is wrong with you, dog?" Kendra yelped when her head came in contact with the ground. Sam froze.

_KENDRA!_

_Jeez, I'm sorry! It just slipped out! I forgot whose presence we were in!_

"Listen, Sam, I know you must be concerned and confused, but it's best if you don't ask any questions. It's for your safety and everyone else's if you do not think about this. At all," I warned him.

"No, this concerns everyone. What do you know about the La Push gang?" he demanded, kneeling so he could grasp my shoulders.

"Ow, let go of me!" I complained.

"Sam, let go of her, please!" Kendra wailed, holding her shoulders in pain, too.

"Let go of her, mongrel," a bell-like voice ordered. I looked up.

It was a vampire. And not just any vampire, it was Alice!

Ashley Greene didn't do this pixie-like beauty any justice. She looked perfect! And not only that, she was actually tiny. And her hair was in an actual pixie-cut!

Okay, since I'm on Team Jacob, I really wouldn't root for vampires. But Alice is my second favorite character in the books, and that's quite an honor!

"Don't tell me what to do, Cullen," Sam spat out the name. "These girls are keeping secrets."

"I don't blame them when they're confronted with a large, intimidating man that just might hurt them," Alice retorted, helping a flustered Kendra to her feet.

_Oh, my God, it's Alice Cullen! Do I look okay?_

_Moss and dirt is a good look for you._

Kendra shot me a dirty look.

I gasped in pain when Sam dropped me, standing up and glaring at my favorite vampire. Alice knelt down and rubbed my shoulders.

The cold of her fingers and the rock-solid feel of her skin soothed my back.

I smiled gratefully.

"Leave them with me, Sam. I'll take care of them, and you can interrogate them later, when you're not so upset," Alice said, looking up. Sam's eyes narrowed, but he complied and left.

"Thank you," I breathed, looking at where the Alpha disappeared.

"Let's take you home," Alice said, helping me up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not going home with you," Kendra backed off.

"Relax, girls, it's your home I'm taking you to," Alice giggled. "I think you'd be a little uncomfortable sitting in a house full of vampires."

"How'd you-"

"Psychic, remember?" I reminded Kendra. "She probably saw us freaking over being in _the _Forks, Washington."

"Actually, I saw you already knew us and you could possibly help. What do you mean, '_the_ Forks, Washington'? Is there anything special here?"

Kendra and I shared a guilty look.

"Yes," Kendra sighed.

"You," I admitted. Alice looked at us weird.

"We know you're a vampire. But we know you're good at keeping secrets from Edward!" Kendra said quickly. "So..."

"So we might as well tell you. Kendra, the book, please."

Kendra looked into her book bag and frowned.

"I thought I only had 'Eclipse'!" she gasped, taking out a new copy of "Twilight". Then she took out "Breaking Dawn".

"Kendra, just hand me 'Twilight' and get it over with," I sighed, holding out my hand.

Kendra handed me the book and frowned at "Breaking Dawn".

"I could've sworn this book was rattier when I last read it," she mused, flipping through the pages.

I gave the book to Alice. In ten long minutes, she set the book down with a startled expression on her face.

"Oh my God," she gasped. "There's a book about us? But who would give away our secret?"

"Relax, Alice," I said, patting her shoulder. "It's okay, nobody gave away your secret."

"No, it's not okay! You know about vampires!" Alice yelled.

"Shh, Alice, you don't want the world to know, either!" Kendra hissed.

"It's too late! Obviously, there's a book out, and millions of girls and boys are reading it! The Volturi will have a field day! We'll have to go into hiding, Edward will have to hide Bella, and the Volturi will kill most of America!"

"Alice! Calm down! Nobody's going to die! If I'm correct, nobody but Bella, Kendra, and I know your secret!"

"But-"

"Alice, only we know your secret. You're safe. In this world, at least."

"What do you mean, _'this world'_?"

"If we're correct, and there's no way we can be wrong on this, we seemed to have teleported into a fictional vampire love story," Kendra explained bluntly.

"'Teleported'?"

I gave Kendra a "not helping" look and explained further.

"We don't know how it happened. I'm guessing we might have hit our heads somewhere or something, because girls just don't randomly appear in fictional vampire books," I thought out loud. "Let's get home so we can find out."

"Okay. Let's take my Porsche!"

"Wait... when did you get your Porsche?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, about a week ago. Why?"

"That means Jacob and Bella have already fought. And that means..." Kendra explained. I squealed.

"Oh my God! That means- erm, something good is happening soon!" I covered my mistake quickly. Alice didn't believe me.

"What is it? I promise to keep it a secret."

"Bella forgives Jake. That's all you need to know. Oh! When's the party?" I asked. That got Alice to forget about my statement earlier and gush about every detail of the decorations, music, food, et cetera.

...

We pulled in front of a small blue house. I looked at it in shock.

"But I thought the Cullen house was a mansion!" I exclaimed. Kendra nodded in surprised agreement.

"It is, silly! This is your house! I saw a vision of you yesterday, and you were living in boxes! The horror! I bought this little place for you to get cozy in. There's food in the fridge, a computer, and a TV. Oh! And some beds and other furniture. I stocked your closet and makeup kits, and you're all set!"

Kendra and I shared a look. The closets will have to wait.

"Let's use that computer!" Kendra yelled, running into the house. I followed quickly.

We finally got on Google and typed in, "Stephenie Meyer."

Nothing. Not even a Facebook page.

"Try 'Twilight,'" I suggested. Nothing.

Kendra typed in "Taylor Lautner" in a desperate attempt but it came out as nothing.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

"We really are stuck in the Twilight Saga!" Kendra wailed.

**_mrsnessieblack: I had to make a few minor changes to this chapter. To those of you who remember the strange note I left at the bottom addressed to Noel, yeah. It's gone. That wasn't for your eyes._**

**_Noel Ardnek: God, was that embarrassing!_**

**_Mrsnessieblack: I suffered the same amount of chagrin as you, my friend._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! Chapter four! And so quickly! Aren't we great? Of course we are.**

**For future reference, whenever you see words **_spelled like this_, **then that means that we're using the mind link.**

_Mind link=using italics_

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own the Twilight Saga, sadly, so neither of us are rich.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kendra's POV: _

"Kendra." Silynne said sitting on the couch with the laptop in her lap while she looked at me. I had been pacing around for the last few minutes just thinking about our situation.

"Kendra!" she said louder but I didn't listen.

"KENDRA!" She screamed as she threw a pillow at my head.

"What!" I screeched throwing it back at her.

"You're going to burn a hole in the ground if you keep pacing like that. You're already halfway there!" she said and sure enough there were some scuff marks on the wood floor where I was pacing. I huffed and plopped down next to Silynne. I scratched my hand where the bandage to the cut was. Silynne slapped my hand.

"And stop scratching that. You're gonna make it worse." I surrendered.

"I can't believe we're actually in a book. Did you find _any_ of the actors from the movies?"

"Nope. Ashley Greene, Robert Pattinson, Michael Sheen. Not even Dakota Fanning. It's like they never existed in the first place."

"What about-"

"Boo Boo Stewart? Sorry, nothing. I've tried every name I could think of but then I came up with…"

"Nothing." I finished.

"Not even a Facebook or MySpace page." She said sadly.

"So basically anything associating to the story in our world doesn't exist in this one."

"Okay, let's try not to think of them and let's focus on us. Let's see if _we _exist in this world." I said taking the laptop and going on Facebook and typed in my login, but it just said that the username and/or password I used was not valid. I entered Silynne's with the same amount of nothing. Then I thought of something and opened a new window and typed in some encryption passwords and did what I do best-hacking.

"What are you doing?" Silynne asked.

"Hacking into the Seattle's domestic and internationally linked data base. Where did you say you lived?"

"Um, San Francisco."

"Cool. Always wanted to see the hills."

"Why are you hacking into it? Wait, isn't that illegal?"

"Of course it is. If we get caught then we'll get sent to jail and you'll be someone's bitch." I said nonchalantly. "Oh boy."

"What is it? Did we get caught?" Silynne asked panicked.

"No. To sum up this security system I just have to say the 80's called, they want their tech back. Dammit!"

"What?"

"There's absolutely nothing here about either of us in either data bases. No birth records, school records, nothing! There is nothing here that signifies that either of us exists." I fell on my back to the sofa and looked dead beaten. _This is very bad. If no one knows we exist then there's less likely chance that someone'll be looking for us._

_There's still a chance. _Silynne said using the mind link.

"We should practice with this mind link. I don't wanna think about something totally embarrassing and have you hear about it. My brain's the only private place I have." I told her.

"I understand. Hey I just got an idea. Maybe we should try to find where your house is and see if anyone's there."

"Why? It's already apparent that we don't exist in this world."

"Yeah but it worth trying and if everything's different then it'll give us the perfect excuse to look around and get used to it."

"Sweet. But we don't have a car." I pointed out but then we heard a car park in our driveway and we raced outside to find out who it was. We didn't see anyone there but we saw a Cadillac Escalade parked outside. I looked at Silynne with wide eyes before running outside. I ran to the hood of the car and saw an envelope attached to the windshield with the words "To Silynne and Kendra" in beautiful handwriting. Silynne opened the envelope and took out car keys and handed them to me. Then she took out a note.

"It's from Alice." She said and began reading.

"_Dear Silynne and Kendra,_

_I saw that you might need a way to travel around so I got this ASAP. Also I talked to a man who is going to have your 'papers' by tomorrow, and you'll be attending Forks High with us."_

"Oh come on. I don't want to go to school." I whined like a little kid. Back in our world summer vacation had just started.

"Shush." Silynne scolded and continued reading.

"_I think I should tell you now that you have to be careful because I can't always see you. Sometimes it's just flickers but other times I can't see you at all. Just be careful and __**STAY AWAY**__ from the mutts. Those guys are bad news. You saw how easily angered they can become. Anyways if you ever need anything just call me." _Below was a cell phone number. _"Hope you guys enjoy your stay. _

_Alice. _

_P.S This Saturday we're going shopping and tell Kendra not to freak out. It won't be that bad. I saw Silynne enjoying it and I can't wait for it."_

"Um it says for you to read this." Silynne handed me another note under the first one. Silynne had her own note so I read mine. It said on the front not to read it aloud.

"_Dear Kendra,_

_Even though I can only see you guys in flickers sometimes I can't see you. I think you're the one who's causing it. That's why you need to be even more careful than Silynne. I don't like it when I can't see anything. But from what I can tell seeing Silynne I know you and I will be great friends. _

_Alice._

_P.S Look in your closet. I've got some new clothes for you."_

I didn't really know what to say. _I_ was causing the interference? This is all so confusing. I looked to Silynne who had her own letter clutched to her chest.

"She told me to be careful and stay away from the wolf pack. You?" She said to me.

"Pretty much the same thing. Also she says I'm the one who's responsible for only letting her see flickers of us. Also to go in the closet to get some clothes."

"Clothes? From Alice? Well why didn't you just say so? Let's go!" She grabbed the hand that wasn't injured and dragged me back in.

We went into her room and she practically tore the closet door open. Inside were designer clothes from the best and most expensive stores you can imagine. Silynne jumped up and down and threw herself into the closet which I may add is a walk in which surprised me. Though to be far this house is a lot smaller on the outside than it is on the inside.

Silynne came out with gold belted tunic and designer jeans and held them in front of her body.

"This is so cool! I love Alice!" She said twirling around.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that. I'm going to check my closet." Before I closed the door I saw her trying out some new combinations and smiled at her giddy expression. I walked to the other side of the hall and opened my door.

Entering my room was like entering my dream room under construction. Inside the walls were painted with a light purple color that seems to have made the room brighter, the bed was against one wall with both sides accessible, while the other wall had a life size mirror. By the bed was a tall wooden dresser, next to a bookcase with empty shelves with the exception of a bag there. I took the bag and plopped it on my bed, opened it up and my mouth dropped.

"Silynne! Get in here you need to see this!" I shouted staring at the piles of cash that were neatly stacked in there and a wallet containing a numerous amount of credit cards. Silynne came in with the same gold belted tunic and designer jeans and once she saw the bag her jaw dropped too.

"Where did that come from?" she said picking up some of the stacks of cash then examining the credit cards.

"Must've been Alice. Jeez, what did she do? Rob a bank?" Then we looked up at each other because it was incredibly possible that she did since she could.

"You don't think-" I started

"No. No she wouldn't do that. Would she?"

"Nah. I mean don't the Cullen's have, like, millions of dollars?"

"Yeah. Oh that reminds me." Silynne went out of my room and went to hers. I put down the money and went to my closet. Once it opened I was bombarded by the same designers who made Silynne's clothes but these were more, I don't really know how to say this, my taste. I went through it and pulled out a striped t shirt dress and a denim jacket. I took off my ragged, dirty clothes and put them on. Then I looked down and found a pair of grey converse. I also went through the drawers and found a pair of red socks. I took a comb my bag and brushed my hair. I cleaned my glasses with my cleaning cloth and when I was done I went in front of the mirror and I had to say that I was glad Alice picked out my clothes. In the books Bella always hated it when Alice dressed her up so I thought it would be bad also considering I never liked shopping before, but maybe I was wrong.

Then Silynne came in with another envelope and showed me it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It was on my dresser. It's from Alice saying that she's opened up a bank account for the two of us. The bank is in Seattle." She explained.

"Jeez, did that pixie think of everything?"

"Guess so. Nice outfit."

"Thanks. Now let's go." She nodded and we grabbed our bags (mine was a baggy backpack and hers was a designer black purse) while I drove since I knew that way (at least in our world) we drove out of Forks and spent the 3 hours just talking about random things and ourselves. I found out that she is a total Jacob fan (big surprise), she likes to write short stories and hopes to write a famous book one day, and she's also pretty witty and competitive considering that even though we argued over pretty ridiculous things we could go on and on and on and…well you get the point.

She's also very literal I guess you could say and she says she never goes anywhere without her notebook. Also she can walk upright and jump over a fence without face planting, so basically she's the opposite of me since I trip over thin air, like what happened at Comic Con.

"So what was Seattle like at your home world?" she asked smiling.

"Well I don't really know what to say. I mostly live around Westwood Village but I loved going downtown. Man, if we get back to our world you should come and visit. I'll introduce you to my fair city. Especially downtown. It's really beautiful at night. My own personal Paris." I said smiling at the memory of the first time I saw downtown Seattle at night. Then our stomachs rumbled at the same time.

We cracked up. "I guess our minds aren't the only things that are linked." She said gasping for air. I breathed in and out shakily, hoping that I didn't crash anywhere. We decided to go to downtown and grab something to eat, nothing big but something we could get quick. My answer: Starbucks.

We told the guy at the counter, who looked at us with really creepy eyes as he took our order.

"I'll have a mint mocha chip frappachino and a sundried tomato bagel." Silynne told him and he ogled her body, and you could feel how uncomfortable she was.

"What do you want?" he asked me with a tone that sounded like he was trying to sound smooth but failed miserably.

"Um a Panini and a hot chocolate milk." I told him in a strained voice not because I was intimidated but because I was weighing out whether or not I should file sexual harassment or just get down to the point and kick him in the nuts.

"Coming right up." He said. His nametag said Mark but to me it was "Mr. Sexual Harassment". Silynne and I went to a table as far from him as possible and the both of us visibly shuddered.

"By far, the creepiest guy I have ever met." I said bluntly.

"Did you see the way he ogled me? I thought I was going to scream 'Help! Help! He's going to rape us!'" she said a little loudly and a few people stared at us. We looked down and once they looked away we broke out laughing.

"Who's going to rape you?" a husky voice asked next to us. We looked and I had to grab Silynne's hand to stop her from jumping for joy. There in front of us was Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater! I couldn't speak because I was staring intently at Seth and if I wasn't mistaken he did the same to me. Did I have something on my face? This was able to shake me out of my thoughts and I cleared my throat.

"Who are you?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"My name's Jacob Black and this is my friend Seth Clearwater." He said extending his hand and flashing a smile at Silynne who looked at him still a little dazed but had a foot back in reality.

"Hi there. I'm Seth. Well I guess you already knew that since Jake, that's him, right there, introduced us and- Hi, I'm Seth." He said, rambling, but he was really cute when he did.

"I'm Kendra Lafontaine." I said smiling to him and he looked even cuter when his skin got darker. "And this is my friend Silynne Joanse." I said giving him my hand and I could feel the heat warm up my cold skin. I guess that's what I get for wearing only a t shirt dress and a denim jacket.

"You girls mind if we sit with you?" Jacob asked with a smile. Stephenie Meyer was right, his white teeth is a _huge_ contrast to his dark russet skin.

"Yes!" Silynne shouted. _OH MY GOD! IT'S JACOB! IT'S REALLY JACOB!_

_Silynne! _I shouted using the mind link.

_What? _She sounded really annoyed.

_You sound like a fan girl. And you sound desperate. At least try to play it cool. _She looked down blushing and looked back up at Jacob behind her eyelashes.

"I mean, yeah. At least you're not like that _dog_ by the counter over there." She said.

_You just couldn't resist could you? _I said using the mind link.

_Sorry. I HAD too._

Jake smiled and he and Seth sat down just Mr. Sexual Harassment called over to us, saying our order was ready. I saw that he was still ogling us and that Silynne looked really uncomfortable, which meant that she really did not want to go near him. I also saw that Seth and Jacob's fists were clenched.

"I'll get them. You can stay here." I said and Silynne gave me a look of thanks.

"I'll go with you. I mean you can't carry all those things by yourself. Not that I think you're weak or anything it's just-"

"That's very sweet of you Seth." I interrupted and his skin got darker again. Weird, does he have an actual fever or something? We went up to the counter and Mr. Sexual Harassment ogled me again until Seth growled and I thought big, tough Mr. Sexual Harassment was going to pee his pants it was so funny. I grabbed the drinks while Seth grabbed the food. We got back down and told Silynne what happened and she cracked up.

"Do you think he did?" she asked between breaths.

"Maybe. I hope so. Mr. Sexual Harassment needs to learn a lesson." I said giggling.

"Mr. Sexual Harassment?" Jacob asked.

"From the moment we got in here that creep was ogling us and trying to be all smooth but he was totally creepy. That's why I said I thought he was going to rape us." Silynne said still shuddering from the thought. I shuddered to because he was still the creepiest guy I've ever met.

"If he ever tries anything you just tell me and I'll take care of him." Jacob said and he looked deadly serious. Another point for Stephenie Meyer for making a totally nice guy into a completely intimidating and scary one. Silynne seemed shocked by his reaction but then she had a knowing look on her face.

_Silynne what is it? _I asked using the mind link.

_Huh, what? Oh nothing. Just a thought. Nothing to worry about. _Even her thoughts showed how secretly happy she was about whatever her discovery was. However the thing with this mind link that we had worked out on the car ride over is that we can only hear what the other wants them to hear, kind of like if we were talking to each other.

Let's recap. 1) We're in a parallel world where Twilight is real. 2) Nothing from our world involved with the books or us exists in this one. 3) We've enlisted the help of possibly the most insane, shopaholic, pixie-like vampire in the world. And 4) We've just met up with our favorite wolves and are eating at Starbucks with them.

How the heck did we get ourselves in this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Silynne's POV_

"Who's going to rape you?" a husky voice asked from right beside our table. I jumped and looked up. I was vaguely aware of Kendra slamming her hand on mine. Ow, that hurt!

Oh. My. Carlisle. It's Jacob Black.

Kendra cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently. Jacob looked at me and seemed slightly dazed before he answered.

"I'm Jacob Black and this is my friend Seth Clearwater," he said to only me, smiling and extending his hand out to me. I noticed the way he looked at me. It wasn't exactly ogling, but he wasn't just looking at me, either. I felt like my soul was exposed to him. Oh, my God, did he-

"Hi there, I'm Seth. Well, I guess you already knew that since Jake, that's him right there, introduced us, and- Hi, I'm Seth," Seth rambled. I thought it was a little cute and felt happy that he got some love from Kendra. And then I noticed the way he looked at her, too. Oh, crap.

"I'm Kendra Lafontaine," Kendra introduced herself, smiling up at the youngwolf. The _smitten_ young wolf. "And this is my friend, Silynne Joanse."

I jumped at the title, "friend". Was that what I was? Although, I understand that if we're going to be the only "Twilight" fans in this strange universe, we might as well be buds.

"You girls mind if we sit with you?" Jacob asked, smiling at me again.

"Yes!" I shouted, blushing and covering my mouth. Oh my God! It's Jacob! It's really Jacob!

_Silynne!_ Kendra hissed, snapping me out of my personal heaven.

_What?_ I snapped back, upset and slightly annoyed.

_You sound like a fan girl. And you sound desperate. At least try to play it cool._

I looked down, blushing again. Then I looked up and used the "Edward Tactic" at flirting. I have to admit, Jacob looked blown away.

"I mean, yeah. At least you're not like that dog by the counter over there," I said, gesturing to the creepy man. "Mr. Sexual Harassment", Kendra liked to call him.

Jacob smiled knowingly and both of them sat down. Mr. Sexual Harassment called us over to retrieve our food. I shifted in my seat, not really wanting to get up to go over there. Mr. S.H. ogled us again, and I swore out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob and Seth's fists clench.

"I'll get them," Kendra volunteered, standing up. "You can stay here."

I sent her a look of gratitude.

"I'll go with you," Seth stood up more quickly than necessary. "I mean, you can't carry all those things by yourself. Not that I think you're weak or anything, it's just-"

"That's very sweet of you, Seth," Kendra interrupted him, making him blush.

"So," Jacob said when they were gone. "What city are you from?"

"That's a little confidential," I said, a little suspicious. We talked to Sam not one hour ago...

Kendra and Seth saved me by arriving with the drinks and food. Kendra told me that Seth growled at Mr. S.H. and almost made him pee himself. I never found myself laughing so hard. It was a little embarrassing, laughing like this in front of Jacob.

"You think he did?" I gasped. Jacob chuckled at me.

"Maybe. I hope so. Mr. Sexual Harassment needs to learn a lesson," Kendra giggled.

"Mr. Sexual Harassment?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"From the moment we got in here that creep was ogling us and trying to be all smooth but he was totally creepy. That's why I said I thought he was going to rape us," I explained, shuddering. Kendra shuddered, too. I saw the wolves' fists clench again.

"If he ever tries anything, you just tell me and I'll take care of him," Jacob growled, all business now. I kind of feared this side of him. Stephenie Meyer sure had a way of making characters. I realized after a second that it was the imprint taking place, and not his actual self.

_Silynne, what is it?_ Kendra asked via mind link.

_Huh? What? Oh, nothing. Just a thought. Nothing to worry about._ Inside, I was seriously happy. But inside, I was also confused. Did Kendra honestly not notice?

"So, where are you girls from?" Seth asked.

"Here," Kendra said at the same time I said, "None of your business."

I shot Kendra a look. Kendra looked back at me, embarrassed.

"Silynne here doesn't want anyone knowing where she came from," Jacob said.

"No, I don't. Men are always really invading," I defended myself.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you just didn't... Never mind," Jacob said, blushing.

"You live in Seattle?" Seth asked in awe. Kendra smiled at him. I rolled my eyes.

"Excuse us for a second," Jacob said, grabbing Seth by the arm and hauling him away.

_What was that about?_ Kendra asked.

_I have no idea. Watch out, though. What are the odds that we meet with our favorite wolves in Seattle, a city miles away from the Quileute territory?_

_Good point. But Seth wouldn't try anything! He's too innocent!_

_But not above accidentally giving away our information the next time he's gone wolf._

Kendra stayed silent.

"Is there anything else I can get you girls?" Mr. S.H. asked, coming a little too close to my shoulder. I tried not to flinch and stayed frozen. Kendra looked ready to bolt.

I was ready to leave, too.

"No, thank you, although you could use some breath mints," I said, getting up and grabbing my purse. Kendra and I followed Jacob and Seth. We stopped short when we heard them arguing.

"Jacob, I can't do this! Seriously, it'll hurt them!"

"Sam wanted the information. Besides, we need to focus on them! They were with the small bloodsucker! We don't want them getting too close to them, or we'll lose the scent!"

Sam wanted the information... Lose the scent...

I grabbed Kendra's arm and we ran out of the coffee shop and for our car.

Kendra gave me a weird look.

"Si? You okay?"

"No, leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Silynne, what did you overhear?"

"Jacob and Seth weren't there to get cozy. They're spying for Sam. Let's get out of here before I cause them injuries their fast-healing abilities cannot fix."

"Okay! Let's go, then!" Kendra snapped, pealing out of the driveway and away from the city. I closed my eyes.

_I was in Starbucks again. I searched the area. There was an empty table with two drinks and a half-eaten bagel. I felt rejected. Unloved. Hurt._

_I also felt failure. I failed to retrieve what Sam wanted..._

"_Seth, let's go," I said, looking at his hurt face._

I woke up gasping. That. Was _the_ most. Trippiest thing. I've _ever_ experienced. Ever.

"Kendra?" I asked.

"Yeah, sleepyhead?"

"I don't think I was asleep. I dreamt I was Jacob. He came back to find us gone, and he feels like he failed. God, I felt like I was right there. Inside his head. Thinking like he does."

"That's impossible," Kendra yelped, looking scared.

"Oh, like two girls suddenly appearing in a vampire novel and having telepathic links are normal?"

"Good point."

"Let's just... go home. I'm tired."

"Okay."

To recap, Jacob, my favorite and most popular werewolf this generation has to offer, imprinted on me. Seth imprinted on my new friend. And they double-crossed us. I'm going insane by hearing Jacob's thoughts and knowing what he knows. Oh, and we're going to run into another vampire.

Soon.

Isn't this just peachy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap! It's chapter 6! I can't believe it! And it's all thanks to those of you who had reviewed. (cough, cough)**

**Disclaimer: Neither my partner nor I own the Twilight Saga, we only own ourselves. Wow that sounded weird.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kendra's POV:_

It's Monday. That means we start school at Fork's High as Juniors. Alice already sent the papers to the school and gave us a letter explaining our story. The official story (at least the one we're sticking with) is that Silynne and I are exchange students from different schools as part of project trying to connect young people from different regions together which will explain why we're living together. Also we went to the bank in Seattle to open the bank account Alice set up and she put in over 3 million dollars! Talk about generous. Anyways Alice has kept her promise about not telling her family about us just yet and so far Edward doesn't suspect a thing. Which is a good thing, I think.

I was seriously tired because the day before I went to where my house was _supposed _to be but found that another family was already living there. The ironic thing is that the outside looked exactly like my house did. But the thing that almost made me cry from homesickness was that there was a mother and father with their two daughters and they looked really happy. I thought of my dad, who always made jokes, my mom who was stern and pushed me to do my best and be the best I could be but was loving, and my older sister who I fought with sometimes but she was there for me when it counted.

Luckily Silynne was there to stop me from breaking in to see if the inside was the same. I was really glad she insisted on coming along. If she hadn't I think I would have broken down into tears on the street and then people would really think I was crazy.

Anyways today I was dressed in pink long sleeved shirt with glitter on it, covered by a blue striped hooded jacket and a white scarf. I was also wearing blue jeans, blue converse, and a silver headband to hold my hair back while carrying my slouchy backpack. Silynne was driving since as soon as we got in the house I flat out started bawling from my homesickness. And it's not like how on your very first day of school you really miss your parents. It's the feeling you get when one of your relatives dies, except that no one's died and there is absolutely no way for them to attend my funeral if I do. Oh god. How long have we been gone in our world? Do they know I'm missing? Is my family crying because of it? Oh god oh god oh god. These thoughts only made me even more tired and I asked Silynne to drive today.

"You okay?" she asked on the way to school as I dozed off for the third time in a row. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night because I told Silynne that I kept waking up from a nightmare that for the life of me I couldn't remember what it was. The thing is I kept dreaming about Seth. He would start out as a sweet, innocent boy but then he would turn wolf and attack me. I haven't talked about it because the two of us are still pretty sore about what happened at Starbucks. I don't think I could've dressed myself if it weren't for Silynne helping me. Today she was wearing a red camisole and white cardigan, with low rise jeans and cowboy boots.

"Kendra, are you sure you're up for school today? We can go back if you can't" Silynne offered.

I shook my head. "No, no I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. All I need is some Coke and I'm good to go."

"You mean the drink, right? Not the drug?" Silynne asked with a worried voice but her face betrayed her.

"How'd you know?" I said with a shocked expression. She turned to face me with wide eyes but I couldn't hold it in and I burst out laughing. She seemed scared at my sudden mood change but smiled and started laughing with me. Before we knew it we were pulling up to the school's parking lot and people were staring at us.

"Don't look now but I think we're being watched." I whispered to Silynne and that relieved the tension since we both started laughing a little. We swung by the main office and we got our class schedules from the secretary Ms. Cope. Whoa, she really is a large woman with red hair and glasses.

"Let's see…we've got 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 6th period together." Silynne said comparing our schedules.

"Great. I have Algebra for my first period. I _hate _math." I complained. It's true. It was always my worst subject and the only reason I never got a 4.0. Yeah I'm a nerd. So what?

"Well I have Biology so see ya later." She said. "You sure you're gonna be okay. I mean you look pretty wiped."

"Yeah I am. I just something bubbly that'll burn my throat." I said tiredly.

"You could've just said Coke." She said raising an eyebrow and walking away.

"It wasn't as dramatic!" I shouted back walking to the cafeteria. Once there I saw the machine and put in $2. As I waited I swear I thought I saw something out the window. You're tired Kendra. Once you get some of the god given drink that is classic Coke you'll be all right. Once I got it I grabbed it and opened the lid up, drinking it as fast as I could. Hope it doesn't have any side effects. Once I was done I felt really…peppy? I don't know at I didn't care because I was almost late to class. I ran past other students and zoomed across the school until I finally found Algebra, just barely making it.

"Hello there. Are you a new student?" Mr. Varner, the school's math teacher, asked.

"Um, yes. I'm-"

"Students we have a new student. Come up and introduce yourself." He interrupted and waved me to stand in front of the class, all eyes now focused on me. No wonder Bella hated him so much.

"Hi, my name is Kendra Lafontaine and I lived in Seattle before entering a program transferring me to this school with my new friend Silynne." I said with the most innocent face I could muster. It was true that I didn't live here. What they didn't know what that the distance between Forks and my real home was about a few worlds.

"Ms. Lafontaine, why don't you take a seat next to…Mr. Aragonez." I turned to find a boy at the back around my age with dark skin and brown eyes looking shyly at me. "He's another new student from Mexico. Quite shy actually. Only came about a month ago, doesn't speak much English." Mr. Varner whispered to me. I gave him a slip that I was supposed to have all the teachers sign and sat next to him. Lucky for me my mom taught me Spanish since I was a baby; maybe he's shy because he doesn't speak the language well.

Once Mr.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Kendra Lafontaine. ¿Quién es usted?" I said and he looked a little surprised.

"Mi nombre es Hugo Aragonez. Usted habla bien el español?" he asked quietly.

"Sí. Mi madre me enseñó." I answered.

"Pero yo creía que el nombre de Lafontaine era francés o algo así." He said confused. I laughed at this. This kind of thing happened a lot actually.

"Lo es. Mi papá es francés, pero mi madre es peruana. Ella me enseñó español y mi papá me enseñó en francés, para máximo tres idiomas." I said.

"Lucky. Apenas puedo understnad Inglés. La única vez que he tenido que hablar con alguien en español fue cuando la gente estaba tomando español, pero no es muy bueno. Supongo que tienes la respuesta a mis plegarias." I laughed quietly.

"¿Era eso un repunte de la línea?" I teased and he seemed confused.

"línea de Levante?"

"A recoger la línea es algo así como un sin dificultad al tratar de ganar más de un chico o chica para que pueda salir con ellos."

"Oh. Creo que lo entiendo. ¿Conoces alguna realmente buenos?"

"Mi amigo pudo. ¿Por qué? Usted busca impresionar a una chica?" I teased and while he blushed his gaze turned towards a girl with brown hair with her back turned to the window.

"Te gusta ella?"

"Sí. Mucho.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Lavanda Cruz."

"¿Alguna vez has hablado con ella antes?"

"Bueno ... no." he said.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes como ella?" I asked. I had crushes before but they usually involved at least some form of communication.

"Bueno, ella es el único que ha tratado de hablar conmigo en español. Ella es mejor que los demás y que es realmente agradable y dulce, hermoso y-"

"Todos los derechos Casanova. Creo que usted ha hecho su punto. Pero si te gusta su tanto ¿por qué no has hecho un movimiento todavía?" I asked him but he didn't answer since Mr. Varner started to walk around passing out an assignment. I didn't get a chance to talk to Hugo since I was too busy trying to solve all the problems on the paper. I was done and just as I was about to say something to him the bell rung and he was out of there. Nice Kendra. You've just scared off a guy, and he's not even real! Well then again none of this should be real but it is.

Anyways Silynne and I went through 2nd and 3rd period, barely paying attention by using the mind link and in no time at all we were at lunch.

We just passed the doorway when we were ambushed by a few

familiar characters.

"So you guys, are like, the new kids, right?" Jessica asked.

"Hi, I'm Angela. Call me Ang," Angela shyly held out her hand. We each took it. Silynne looked happy to see her.

"I'm Ben, Angela's boyfriend," Ben said, holding Angela close. I smiled.

By the time we managed to get past the group, lunch was already half-over. I huffed and Silynne laughed.

_Let's try not to get ambushed again, okay? We don't need to get distracted._

_No kidding, I thought Jessica would chat my ear off_, Silynne answered back.

"Hey, beautiful. Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?" a voice said by the door. I stiffened. Oh, God, _another _Mr. Sexual Harassment?

We turned around to find Mike Newton leaning against the doorframe.

"Um, hi?" Silynne made the greeting a question, backing away.

"Goodbye," I said, taking Silynne by the arm and walking away.

Silynne screeched and whirled around. I turned, too, to find Mike's arm outstretched. I bit back a growl.

"Oh, those were shoulder blades. I thought they were angels' wings,"

Mike said stupidly. My hand clenched into a fist and I raised it to punch him when-

"Oh, hi, Mike. Can I borrow the girls for a minute?" somebody asked.

My eyes widened. Long brown hair. Part-albino skin. Brown eyes.

Holy crap, we're in the presence of Bella Swan.

"Um, hi, I'm Kendra," I said, raising my hand for her to shake. Silynne stayed put.

"Isabella Swan, but for the love of God call me Bella," Bella laughed.

"Silynne Joanse," Silynne said, holding out her hand stiffly.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked me.

"Oh, no, she's fine. She's just a little shocked there are such bold boys in this school," I answered for Silynne.

_What's wrong with you?_

_Jacob's- Never mind._

"Yeah, they can be a little annoying sometimes. Want to eat with me?

You can sit next to Alice and Angela. They won't bother you."

"We're really-" Silynne tried backing out.

"That's great, thanks," I interrupted. I shot her an incredulous look before following Bella.

"Silynne, what's wrong with you?" I hissed.

"We don't need to spark some memories in Alice, and because I'm on

Team Jacob, I don't really feel comfortable sitting with Edward!"

"Would you rather get felt up by Mike?"

Silynne stayed silent.

"Guys, this is Silynne and Kendra," Bella hastily introduced us, blushing. She sat next to a bronze haired boy that we instinctively knew was

Edward.

"Hi," I said, smiling. Silynne waved and sat next to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I noticed your shoes a mile away. I really love them,"

Alice chattered to Silynne. Silynne smiled and talked fashion with Alice, ignoring Edward as much as she could.

"I'm Kendra," I said to Edward, getting friendly with him. Hey, Seth liked him!

"Edward," he introduced himself. "Bella's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled warmly.

"The same for you," Edward smiled.

The bell rang. Bella got up and walked hand-in-hand with Edward out the door. Silynne got up reluctantly and threw away the greasy pizza Alice gave her to eat.

"Don't forget, Edward," we heard Bella say. "You're dropping me off at the boarder tomorrow."

Silynne froze.

"The kiss," was all she said.

Oh, boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Silynne's POV

Today is the day. Jacob kisses Bella.

My stomach felt like it was turned upside down. Jacob imprinted on me. He wouldn't _want_ to kiss Bella now. I looked at Kendra with a grimace.

"It's okay, Silynne, it's only a kiss," she said. "It's not like you _wanted_ to appear here in time for it."

Oh, right. I forgot Kendra didn't know yet.

"Yeah, I know," I lied. "You know what? Alice offered to give you a ride yesterday. Why don't you take it?"

"What about our car?"

"I'll take it. I have some errands to do, anyway."

"Okay..."

Kendra handed me the keys and we walked to the school. Luckily, I saw Edward's Volvo turn the corner and park nearby. I slowed down and headed for Edward.

"Hey, Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Edward looked at me and then at Bella.

"I'll be waiting inside," Bella volunteered, waving at me and smiling.

"You need something, Silynne?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. This involves you, Bella, and..." here it comes... "Jacob."

Edward looked confused.

"You know Jacob?" he asked, his eyebrows coming together.

"I know everyone. I need to talk to you about that."

"Sit in the car. That way Mike won't bother you," he suggested, inclining his head to a certain blond boy in the background behind him. I gave him a thankful look before getting in.

"Now, what about Jacob?" he asked.

"First, let me start from the beginning. There's this book, see, about you and Bella."

Edward's eyes went wide.

"Does it say anything about-"

"-You being a vampire? Yes, it does. I even know you read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper's an empath."

"Bella gave away our-"

"No, she didn't. Even though it _is_ in her point of view, it's all written by a different person. You see, you're fictional."

"No, I'm not, I'm right here," Edward scoffed.

"No, you're fictional. Kendra and I are from a different world. Everything here-" I gestured first to the school, then to him- "is all made up. In my world, all this is just a book. There's even a movie out. The second one was going to come out in November."

"I don't believe you," Edward laughed.

I took out my copy of "New Moon".

"Does _this_ look fake to you?" I asked, handing it to him. "By the way, you _are_ right. That idea was stupid."

Edward read through it. He grimaced at some parts and growled at others. He handed it back to me.

"So all this is fake?" he asked.

"Well, to you, it's real, which is why I need to talk to you. Today, when you drop off Bella to the border, Jacob will kiss her."

Edward looked outraged. I grabbed his arm.

"Hold on! Jacob will kiss her, but we have a problem. He imprinted on me."

"Good!" Edward said, still mad.

"No, it's not good. Since Jake imprinted on me, he won't kiss Bella. That may seem like good news to you, but have you ever wondered why Bella wants to be with Jacob more than Angela or Ben? She loves him. And if this kiss doesn't happen, she won't realize she loves him and won't be able to end it when she has the chance."

Edward looked deep in thought.

"Bella will marry me, though, right?"

"Yes, you both will have a wonderful marriage. Bella will love being a vampire."

Edward smiled weakly.

"I have to let this happen, right?"

"Yes. Oh, and Jacob will kiss her again after that. It's during the war, and Bella will finally realize she's in love with Jacob. And then she'll end it."

Edward nodded, his expression hard to read.

"Bella will call you when Jacob drives her home. You need to drive to her immediately. She'll tell you he kissed her, and you need to drive as fast as your car allows it. Jacob will put up a bit of a fight, but you need to tell him he can kiss her only when she asks."

"Can I threaten him?"

"Go ahead. I won't be happy if you go through with that threat, but it has to be done."

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"One more thing. Is there another road that leads to La Push?"

"Yes. In fact, I think it leads to Jacob's neighborhood. Bella told me about it."

"Great, thanks, Edward."

"No problem."

I got out and smiled. My plan will fall into place.

I barely paid attention in class. I was too nervous and scared.

How was I going to get Jacob to kiss Bella, and act like he did in the books?

How was I going to cope with him kissing another girl?

Will Edward be mad at me for leaving out the part where she breaks her hand?

I huffed and looked in my notebook.

When "Twilight" came out in December as a movie, I made a chart of who played who in the movie, all the way down to Mike Newton. I even glued pictures.

I smiled. Although Taylor Lautner was handsome, he was nothing compared to the real thing. And Robert Pattinson didn't have a prayer of getting anywhere near as perfect Edward was. I wondered if I was a character in the book now. Would I have an actress portray me? Would she be seen trying to fix all these dilemmas? Would she live the perfect happily ever after that the author only meant for her true characters?

Maybe. Maybe not.

**Dear Stephanie Meyer,**

**Have you ever wondered what a single change could do to your story? What if Jacob imprinted on someone else?**

**Silynne**

I sighed and put down my pen.

This shouldn't have happened. If I weren't here, everything would go according to plan. Jacob would kiss Bella. Edward wouldn't be in the know. Jacob would run away and return in Breaking Dawn. Bella would give birth to Renesmee-

Renesmee. Oh. My. God.

I totally forgot! Renesmee was _Jacob's_ happy ending. He was supposed to imprint on _her_.

_Kendra, I just remembered something._

_What is it?_

_Jacob imprints on Renesmee._

_So? It's the way it was supposed to be._

Right. So talking to Kendra about it is out of the question.

Edward can't help me. In fact, he'd welcome the fact that I was dumped in a fictional story because I was imprinted on by Jacob. Just as long as his daughter isn't doomed to live with Jacob as her only option.

For once, I regretted appearing in my favorite book series.

...

I felt jumpy when the final bell rang, excusing us to go home. Edward nodded at me in the halls. I smiled weakly and got to my car. I dug in the glove compartment for "Eclipse".

I followed Edward down the road until he flashed his turn signal down an empty road. I flashed my headlights in a thank you signal and turned. I vaguely saw an old Rabbit down the road, and a russet figure waiting next to it. I hoped he didn't see me.

The road eventually turned, and I found myself in a small neighborhood. I saw the red house all the way at the end of the road and parked at the sidewalk where I was.

Now all I have to do is wait. And pray my plan will work.

I waited for five minutes when I saw the Rabbit come in from another entrance to the neighborhood. They parked at the curb and Jacob led Bella in. I closed my eyes.

_Man, Bella won't like this... But I guess I can rest for a minute before I tell her..._

Good. Jacob's going to fall asleep. But I detected through my mind link with him conversation. I flipped through "Eclipse" until I found the scene.

**"Where's your dad?"**

**"Over at the Clearwaters'. He's been hanging out there a lot since Harry died. Sue gets lonely."**

**"Oh. That's nice. Poor Sue."**

**"Yeah... she's having some trouble... With her kids."**

_If only she knew how much trouble..._

**"Sure, it's got to be hard on Seth and Leah, losing their dad..."**

**"Uh, huh."**

**"What's with you, Jake? You're like a zombie."**

I'm_ like a zombie?_

**"I got about two hours of sleep last night, and four the night before. I'm exhausted."**

**"Why aren't you sleeping?"**

_Oh, maybe because I'm working my butt off to find that bloodsucker and two mysterious girls all day._

**"Sam's being difficult. He doesn't trust your bloodsuckers. I've been running double shifts for two weeks and nobody's touched me yet, but he still doesn't buy it. So I'm on my own for now."**

**"Double shifts? Is this because you're trying to watch out for _me_? Jake, that's wrong! You need to sleep. I'll be fine."**

_Not exactly for _you_, I'm actually trying to search for my lost imprint. And Seth's._

**"It's no big deal. Hey, did you ever find out who was in your room? Is there anything new?"**

**"No, we didn't find anything out about my, um, visitor."**

**"Then I'll be around."**

Jacob began to fall asleep. I was beginning to relax when-

**"Jake..."**

_Jeez, Bella's a whiner. What did I see in her before?_

**"Hey, it's the least I can do- I offered eternal servitude, remember. I'm your slave for life."**

**"I don't want a slave!"**

_No, you want a cold bloodsucker to hang out with. The good news is, I moved on and imprinted._

**"What _do_ you want, Bella?"**

**"I want my friend Jacob- and I don't want him half-dead, hurting himself in some misguided attempt-"**

**"Look at it this way- I'm hoping I can track down a vampire that I'm actually allowed to kill, okay?"**

_Huh, that shut her up. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh._

**"Kidding, Bella. So, any special plans next week? You're graduating. Wow. That's big."**

_Man, I still don't want my best friend to be converted into a bloodsucker..._

**"No _special_ plans... Well, I do have to go to a graduation party. Mine. Alice _loves_ parties, and she invited the whole town to her place the night of. It's going to be horrible."**

**"I didn't get an invitation. I'm hurt."**

**"Consider yourself invited. It's supposedly _my_ party, so I should be able to ask who I want."**

**"Thanks."**

**"I wish you could come... It would be more fun. For me, I mean."**

**"Sure, sure. That would be very... wise..."**

Finally, Jacob's asleep. I snickered at how he meant to say "nice" instead of "wise". Poor guy. He _must_ be tired.

I tried to connect into his mind again, and I read the entire scene from when he wakes up to when he watches Edward take Bella to Carlisle. I hoped my plan worked. I had no time to work on an alternative.

I felt Jacob through my mind fall. I knew he was pinning Bella down. Jacob also felt Bella squirming away, but he wasn't waking up.

_GET UP!_ I mentally screamed. To my surprise, he woke up.

I watched in my head as the scene progressed. My mind was cheering. My plan worked.

My heart was crying. Badly. Especially when Jacob finally kissed Bella.

_What am I doing? No, I can't betray Silynne like this... I have to stop, but I can't!_

_I'm so sorry, Jacob..._

_What?_

I opened my eyes, startled. Had he heard me? I turned the key in the ignition and drove away as fast as possible. I let the tears flow and tried to find Kendra.

_Ken, I need you to talk to me right now._

_Silynne, what's wrong?_

_I followed Jake and Bella. I know it was stupid, but I did. I'll be home in a few minutes, okay?_

_I'll make some hot chocolate._

I had to thank the gods it was Kendra I happened to be stranded here with. She was so nice to me, and although she opposites me on some things, she knows what I need and when I'm sad. She acts like she's my best friend.

I finally got home to Kendra waiting outside with two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"Here, why don't you sit down and talk to me," she suggested.

"Thanks."

Just as I sat down, the phone rang. We went inside and froze.

On the screen of the phone that Alice got us displayed a name.

Edward Cullen.

Here we go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns to Twilight saga. We own only ourselves and any past, present or future OC's.**

**Enjoy my sweets! : )**

_Kendra's POV:_

Today Silynne was really nervous, more so than usual. I guessed it was because today was the day Jacob was supposed to force a kiss on Bella. This was the reason why I wasn't a real Jacob fan, because he just became too arrogant in this book. Not to say he wasn't a nice guy most of the time but I prefer Seth. That is at least until I found out he was only spying for Sam. For some reason even now I'm still pretty hurt. Must be because he was my favorite character. Anyways since Silynne was such a huge Jacob fan I could understand why she wouldn't be exactly thrilled by him kissing Bella.

"It's okay, Silynne, it's only a kiss." I said as we pulled into a parking spot in the school's lot. "It's not like you _wanted_ to appear here in time for it."

"Yeah, I know." She said sadly. "You know what? Alice offered to give you a ride yesterday. Why don't you take it?"

"What about our car?" I asked getting out and we grabbed our backpacks from the backseat.

"I'll take it. I have some errands to do, anyway." She said and for some reason I couldn't really believe her but I had no choice.

"Okay..." I handed her the keys and walked to the school. I talked to Hugo again in math and we were okay since he explained that he wasn't really used to having someone around him that talks so much. Ouch. And we decided to try to improve his English so that he'll have more confidence talking to Lavender. We've gotten to be better friends and he seems to be a little happier having someone bilingual as a friend.

Anyways after school I found Alice with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett near their car.

"Alice!" I called speed walking up to her. People stared at me, probably wondering why I was so comfortable near the Cullen's. The hour Cullen's turned to me but only Alice smiled.

"Hi Kendra! Need something?" She asked cheerily. Wow, she really was a happy person.

"Yeah actually. Silynne needs to run some errands and I don't have a ride home so I wanted to take you up on your offer of driving me home. Is that okay?" I said and she smiled.

"Of course it is. I'm sure my siblings will agree with me." She said pointedly at the others, but mostly Rosalie.

"Sure. Besides, it might be fun messing with you." Emmett said smiling. Even though I have thought of him as 'a building with hair' he is really easy going and fun like in the books so I smiled back. Jasper and Rosalie didn't really seem okay with the idea but wouldn't dare challenge Alice.

"Well get in." Alice chimed and I climbed in the backseat between Emmett and Jasper, feeling their cold skin through my clothes, while Alice drove and Rosalie was in the passenger seat.

"Since when did we become chauffeurs?" Rosalie asked rhetorically. I didn't say anything because frankly I didn't know what to say. On one hand she's being kind of rude but on the other considering what she went through and losing the one thing she wanted has made it understandable to some extent.

"Since I offered Kendra a ride. Besides what else was I supposed to do? Let her walk back to her house all alone? No offense but she isn't exactly the toughest looking person I've known."

"Hey! I resent that!" I cried jokingly and Alice laughed, me laughing too. Then I looked at the speedometer and flung back into my seat.

"Whoa! You're going 60 miles an hour?" I screamed as she went even faster. I know that as vampires they couldn't possibly be hurt in a car crash but that rule doesn't exactly apply to me either. And even with the fact that they're brains work faster than normal humans so that they could go as fast as they want and still not hit anything didn't comfort me either.

Emmett laughed at my reaction. "Relax. Alice knows how to drive a car. She's never crashed before. At least I don't think so. Though there was that one time in the hospital…"

I looked up at him incredulously and he boomed out laughing. I mean he literally boomed it out. It was loud enough that I recoiled away from him and into Jasper. When I heard Jasper stop breathing I remembered that he was the newest to the whole vegetarian lifestyle and therefore had the least control. I sat back up and saw that in his topaz eyes there was the tiniest bit of black in them and he was staring intently at me. Then Alice saved the day by distracting the both of us, well…mostly.

"Kendra, would you like for me to take you and Silynne to shop in Olympia this weekend?" Alice offered.

"Actually I was thinking about going to Seattle this weekend. You know, just visiting home I guess." I said remembering that _this_ wasn't my home. _This_ wasn't the Seattle I grew up in.

"But haven't you heard about the murders in Seattle? Besides I'm planning on taking Bella too and I promised her dad that we wouldn't go to Seattle because of it." Alice said and then I remembered that Victoria was creating an army of newborns so that she could kill Bella. Overkill much?

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot. Um yeah I'll come and I'm sure Silynne will be thrilled. She's a total fashion freak." I said and I could practically see the gears turning in Alice's head.

"And I hope the two of you come to the graduation ceremony and the big graduation party that I'm planning on throwing on graduation."

"That'd be great." I said smiling.

We pulled up to our house and I got out. I was heading to the door when Alice called "Kendra!" I turned to her.

"Be careful. I've heard that wolves sometimes come around these parts, even if they shouldn't." and with that they drove and I understood. The wolves are coming onto the Cullen's land to protect Bella and it may only be a matter of time before they figure out we're here.

I went inside the house and felt the effects of the Pepsi I drank earlier wear off and decided to take a nap. I must be turning into an insomniac or something because I cannot get any sleep. I'm considering taking sleeping pills but since we don't know the full effects of the mind link that me and Silynne share I don't want to risk accidently hurting her. I went to my room and plopped on the bed, not even bothering to take my shoes off.

This next trippy dream brought to you by Pepsi, the enemy of Coke.

_I was sure it was a dream because I was on all four legs running through the forest at 30 miles an hour. And that wasn't the weird part. I once had a dream where a bunch of cartoon characters from Disney were chasing my fried Taran. __The weird part was that it didn't even feel like my dream. I had absolutely no control over what I did in the dream. I've had trippy dreams before but this certainly topped the list._

_I was running in the forest tracking something. No, not something. Someone. I followed the scent, a heavenly mixture of citrus and sage, and saw the source of it as I closed in. Their back was turned so I could only see that it was a girl with mid length black hair wearing a t shirt dress, a denim jacket and grey converse with red socks._

_I felt a pull to this girl, like she was everything to me, but something was wrong and I wasn't in control of myself and continued to charge. When I pounced the girl finally turned and my eyes widened when I saw that the girl was _me_. She-me…whatever screamed a horrified scream as I pounced on her then killed her. I howled in remorse for what I had done._

I woke up covered in sweat and felt really gross. I checked the clock on my phone and saw that only 20 minutes passed since I got home. Huh, so this is home now? Well until I find a way back I guess that's how it's gonna be.

That's when I heard Silynne via mind link.

_Kendra, I just remembered something._ She asked and I knew that something was up.

_What is it? _I asked her.

_Jacob imprints on Renesmee. _Not really seeing the point.

_So? It's the way it was supposed to be._ I understand that Silynne is a Jacob fan but she's got to accept that Renesmee is Jacob's happy ending. I wonder why she brought it up.

I still felt sticky and gross and decided to take a shower. Less than 10 minutes later I walked out of the shower feeling a lot fresher and changed into some sweats and a t shirt, good ol' comfy clothes.

I was just minding my own business when I heard Silynne using the mind link again, but this time she sounded like she was crying if it was possible to cry in your head.

_Ken, I need you to talk to me right now._ She brain sniffled.

_Silynne, what's wrong?_ I asked worried about my friend.

_I followed Jake and Bella. I know it was stupid, but I did. I'll be home in a few minutes, okay?_

_I'll make some hot chocolate. _I said and I felt her smile. I felt her stop the mind chat and grimaced. Why did she follow Bella to Jacob's house if she knew that he was going to kiss her today? I knew that she would get hurt but right now wasn't the time to criticize. My friend needed me and a mug of hot chocolate.

I just finished pouring the hot chocolate into two separate mugs and added whip cream when I heard the car coming closer. I went outside and saw Silynne pull up and came out of the car with tear stains on her face. Poor girl. I gave her a sympathetic smile as she came closer.

"Here, why don't you sit down and talk to me." I suggested as I handed her the mug.

"Thanks." She said and just as we sat down on the porch the phone rang. We went inside and froze.

On the screen of the phone that Alice got us displayed a name.

Edward Cullen.

Why was he calling? Did Alice let it slip about us? Did he know about us at all? All these questions ran through my head when Silynne picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"You could have told me that she was going to break her hand?" Edward's voice yelled so loudly over the phone that I could hear him perfectly from where I was standing. Silynne winced and because of the mind link I did too.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you but it was necessary." Silynne explained and my eyes widened.

"You told him? When were you going to let me in on this?" I asked with disbelief.

_Don't you trust me? _I asked through the mind link.

_Of course I do it's just-_

"Answer me! Why didn't you tell me that Bella was going to be hurt by that dog?" Edward continued shouting over the phone.

"Put him on speaker." I said and she pressed the button.

"Hey Edward, this is Kendra. You're on speaker so turn down the volume already. You're blowing out our eardrums." I said touching my now shattered eardrum.

We heard him take some breaths before he continued. "You could have at least warned me that she would get hurt after the kiss."

"Like I said it was necessary. And besides I've already as much as I could without changing the story so it's necessary. I should've been more careful with the details…with both of you." She said looking at me with apologetic eyes.

_All right you're forgiven._ I said through the mind link.

_Yay!_ She smiled and we hugged and all was repaired.

"Is there anything else I should be worried about?" Edward asked.

"We'll tell you later. Maybe at the graduation ceremony." I said and Silynne gave me a confused look. "Alice invited us to the ceremony and the party. And to go shopping with her in Olympia this weekend."

"Awesome! And Edward?"

"Yes?"

"We promise to tell you as much as we can to make sure that you and Bella get your happy ending. And tell Alice thanks for everything's she done so far and that we'd be happy to come to the ceremony and shopping." Silynne said and after an okay Edward hung up and we just went about our business. Wow I feel old for saying that.

After finishing our homework we sat on my bed finishing another mug of hot chocolate when I told her about my trippy dream. She seemed shocked at first then a knowing look came across her face, just like it had when we first met Jacob and Seth at Starbucks.

"You know something Si. You can tell me." I coaxed and she shook her head.

"I'm not really sure if I should." She said uncertainly.

"Why not?"

"Because-because I just can't alright?" she exclaimed frustrated.

"Well excuse me." I huffed and shifted to leave but she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. I don't like keeping secrets from you but I have to. We both know what's at stake if something changes in the story. And it's not like this secret is going to hurt you so you just have to trust me." She pleaded and my resolve, however strong before, weakened when I saw through the mind link that she really did hate keeping secrets but I trusted her enough that she knew what she was doing.

"All right. I trust you. Let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted." She nodded and soon we fell asleep and I dreamed that I was alone in the dark woods, but then I heard someone breathe behind me and saw fur past by me.


	9. Chapter 9

**mrsnessieblack: Can you believe how far we got?**

**Noel Ardnek: I sure can't!**

**nessie: I was talking to the reader.**

**Noel: Hey, you're writing this chapter! I'm gonna read it when you're finished!**

**nessie: You don't count.**

**Noel: Oh, it's on, now!**

**nessie: BRING IT!**

Chapter 9

Silynne's POV

I spent most of the night thinking. I didn't have a chance to sleep.

The Seniors graduate next week. Reading through "Eclipse", I know Jacob will be present to support his best friend and ex-crush. So how can I be there to make sure Edward doesn't do anything stupid when Jacob might see me?

Kendra mumbled something about Seth in her sleep in the other room. I tried not to laugh out loud.

I reached down and picked up my laptop. I went to Google Images and looked up "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". There came a ton of images from the movie. My heart raced. I was getting close to finding our real home again!

I clicked on an image that _looked_ like Harry and Cedric, but was too small to make out.

To my disappointment, the actor was different. Robert Pattinson wasn't in this movie at all. I tried again with "Sharkboy and Lavagirl". Nothing came up on Taylor, either.

I sighed and closed my laptop. The clock on my bedside table read, "12:38", but I still didn't feel tired.

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked for a midnight snack.

There was chocolate, yogurt, apples, bananas, jam, beef jerky... I closed the door, dissatisfied. I looked in the cupboards. More chocolate, bread, peanut butter, popcorn, hot chocolate mix that was left unopened... Wait, unopened? I lifted the box, and sure enough, no package was taken out.

I guess Kendra knows how to make it from scratch, like my mom. I sighed and put it down. I went into the garage.

"These are some pretty old bikes," a voice said from behind me. I gasped and turned on the light.

Rosalie Hale was standing next to my broken-down Harley, her arms crossed and her eyes shooting daggers.

"R-rosalie!" I stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see why you're so important to Edward and Alice. Alice was planning on taking you to the mall with Bella, and you don't have an Edward as an excuse for mingling with my family."

"Is there ever an excuse for friendship?" I snapped. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Technically, it was bought with Cullen money, so it's my house," Rose hissed.

"And given to us! I will repeat my question again: What are you doing in my house?"

"Like I said, I just needed to know what's so great about two exchange students from Seattle."

"It's none of your business, Rose. Edward and Alice probably won't tell you, what makes you think _I_ would?"

"Because you are underestimating me!" Rosalie growled, stalking up and grabbing the collar of my t-shirt, which I use as my pajama top.

"Let go of me," I hissed. Rose took her hand back, gently brushing it on her jeans as if I wouldn't see.

"I'll find out soon enough. And until then, stay away from my family. One Bella's enough."

Rosalie lifted the garage door and closed it behind her.

_One Bella..._

Oh. Rosalie was afraid we would want to become vampires, too. She was trying to keep us away from the same choice Bella was making.

If only you knew...

...

"Kendra?" I called out in the morning.

"What?"

"Do you remember taking the bikes to Dowling's?"

"No... I don't even remember getting our bikes back in the first place!"

"You might want to come here!"

Kendra came into the garage with a toothbrush in her mouth. The toothbrush and her jaw fell when she saw two newly-fixed bikes near the garage door.

So Rosalie dropped of the bikes, too... I guess she _does_ care!

"Alice must've had Rose fix them up!" Kendra exclaimed, rushing over to her old bike. I ran my fingers on the clean and polished paint of my black Harley. I looked at the black objects lying on my seat.

"You've _got_ to be kidding," I muttered, lifting up my black helmet and leather jacket. Kendra stared at the dark red helmet lying on her own jacket.

"I hate helmets," she whined. "They make my head look big."

"Yeah, I hate them too," I sighed. "Oh, well. We can ride them to school as soon as we get dressed."

Kendra's face brightened, and she rushed upstairs. I picked up the toothbrush that was still on the ground.

_Ken._

_Yeah?_

_Forget something?_

_Huh? OH, SNAP!_

Kendra rushed back downstairs and took the dirty toothbrush.

"Oops, sorry, Si. I forgot!" she apologized.

"Nah, I didn't step on it or anything. Clean it first before you use it again, okay?"

"Okay, thank you!"

Kendra rushed back upstairs. I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

I picked out a black cami and a zebra print hoodie and matched it with a pair of white jeans. I put on my wolf necklace (my favorite accessory besides Bella's Braclet) and added on some makeup. Kendra walked in wearing a zipped up red hoodie and black jeans.

"Have you seen my striped dress?" she asked, picking up one of my lipstick tubes and twirling it in her fingers.

"No. I haven't seen it since you wore it. Are you sure it's not under the clothes in your hamper?" I asked worriedly.

"It wouldn't be there even if it weren't missing. I put it on my chair a few days ago so I could wear it again."

"While it's dirty? Ew!" I gasped. Kendra shrugged.

"Oh, well. Hey, can I borrow that gold tunic of yours? It was pretty awesome. I put on this hoodie because I couldn't find anything that would match my dress shirt."

She unzipped the hoodie to reveal a white short-sleeved shirt.

"Sure! Let me get it."

I put on lip gloss quickly and went into my room. I went through my hamper.

"Kendra, did you already steal it?" I asked, frowning and looking under my bed.

"No, if I stole it, I wouldn't have been asking you," Kendra retorted.

"It's not here."

"It isn't? Damn! Then do you have another tunic I can borrow?"

"Ken, this is serious! Do you remember what Alice said? The wolves are trespassing when they're not supposed to? What if it isn't just Bella they're protecting? What happened to Bella's red shirt? What happened to our clothes?"

Kedra gasped and slapped her forehead.

"The newborns! One of them must think we smell good!" I explained to emphasize.

"I know! But when have we run into a newborn?"

Kendra and I were silent for a few seconds. Then I gasped.

"When did we wear the tunic and dress?" I asked.

"The day we ran into Seth and Jacob- Oh, my God! What if they weren't there to find just us? What if they smelled the vampire?"

"That means the vampire was in Starbucks with us-"

"And it led the wolves to us! It was pure luck that brought them to us! They may have been looking for us, but they smelled vampire and acted on instinct!"

"It makes perfect sense!"

"But..." Kendra paused. "Who's the vamp?"

I thought back. No newborn could've stoodthe smell of humans all around them. This vampire had to be more mature, like Riley- Riley!

"Riley! He would've been there! He's the oldest!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, and where would Riley be in Starbucks?"

"Think... Who could've looked at us weird, like we smelled or looked tantalizing?"

Both of us shuddered as we came upon the answer.

"Mr. Sexual Harassment," we said together.

"And Seth growled at him..." Kendra whispered, "But didn't try to phase around humans."

"Wel, crap," I muttered. "Now _we_ have a newborn army upon us as well."

"Should we call Alice?"

"No. Bela needs to tell them. We're not going to give it away, or we'll be hopelessly lost. The story won't go the way it was supposed to."

"Wel, what should we do, then?"

I looked up and grimaced.

"Wanna go wolf hunting?"

...

Have you ever had an idea that you thought at the moment was brilliant, and then when you act upon it you're like, "What the hell was I thinking?"

Well, here Kendra and I are standing, lost, in the woods, with no means of direction.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Kendra asked.

"Hey, DOGS!" I screamed.

"There's nothing out here. Let's turn back," Kendra murmured to me.

"Do you remember where 'back' is?" I hissed back.

"No," Kendra whimpered, scared.

"Hold on, I have one more idea," I whispered.

I threw my head back and howled. I thanked months of practice and "Twilight" craze for it, because even _I_ shivered at how real it sounded.

"Stand with your back against mine," I told Kendra. "They're coming from all angles."

Kendra complied and whimpered when we heard the padding of giant paws come closer.

They finally made themselves known. Sam and Jacob were facing me. I could tell by Kendra's squeak of terror and excitement that Seth was facing her.

Sam growled and Jacob whined at the same time.

"Sam, Jacob, the rest of you, I need you to phase out so our conversation isn't one-sided," I demanded. Sam and everyone else looked visibly shocked at how well informed I was. Sam looked at his pack and nodded, huffing an affirmative. Jacob looked at me again and turned. I saw with awe the leather string tied on their back legs holding clothes.

When everyone was in human form and watching us warily, I finally began to speak.

"Howdy, everyone. I'm glad you phased. Kendra and I have a lot to speak with you about," I said, smiling weakly.

"Yes, you do," Sam agreed menacingly, glaring at me. Jacob looked at him and bit his lip, frowning.

"Sam, I can tell you have a lot on your chest. Let it out," I sighed.

"Can you explain to us how you know about us? How you know our names and what we are? Do you know about the Cullens-?"

"Yes, we know the Cullens are vampires. We know you have a treaty with them and that you're technically breaking it by trespassing on their land. We know you have a mind link when you're wolves, and yes, Jacob, I know about imprinting."

Jacob looked shocked and ashamed.

"I also know Jacob's supposed to be Alpha, but he didn't want to step up and he let you have the spot, _Sam_," I muttered darkly. "Leah's the first girl ever to phase. Brady and Collin are twins. Seth, you think of Jacob as an idol. Paul, no offense, but you're hot-headed. Both literally and figuratively."

Despite themselves, the pack laughed. Paul blushed and looked down.

"How do you know so much about us?" Sam asked.

"Ken, the book, please," I said. Kendra handed me my "New Moon" book and I handed it to Sam.

For the third time, the book was read through in an impossible speed. Sam handed the book back to me, both unhappy and concerned.

"So someone gave away the secret?" he asked.

"God, why do people always ask that? No, the secret is safe. The question is how _we_ got here" I jerked a thumb between me and Kendra.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked, watching Kendra intensely.

"What we mean is," Kendra spoke up, looking back at Seth, "where we come from, the books are a worldwide hit. Forks and La Push would be filled with fangirls asking boys to bite them or if they turn into gigantic wolves. There's a movie out, and 'New Moon' is coming out in theatres in November."

"'New Moon' wasn't the first book, then?" Sam asked.

"Heavens, no! What kind of book would begin without a wonderful beginning? 'Twilight' was the first book."

"Whose signature is that on the cover page?" Jacob asked. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning.

"Taylor Lautner," I said.

"Who's he?"

"He plays you in the movie," I giggled. Jacob looked shocked but pleased.

"Uh, oh, there goes his ego," Jared grumbled.

"There are two teams," Kendra added. "Edward and Jacob. It's all for the love triangle thing. You know, like who people think Bella should've ended up with or not."

"Who _does_ she end up with?" Jacob asked, worried.

"Edward," I said immediately. Jacob relaxed slightly.

"Will she-" he choked on the rest of the sentence.

"That's not my place to say," I sighed.

"What team are you on?" Paul asked suddenly.

I blushed.

"Jacob," I squeaked, blushing harder. Jacob's face lit up.

"No, wait, _there_ goes his ego," Jared corrected himself.

"I still need answers," Sam said, breaking the teasing air around us. Kendra looked at me and I nodded.

"Where to begin?" Kendra asked, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! It's chapter 10! Whoo-hoo! Sorry we didn't post this earlier. It was my turn and I got sick and I didn't have the energy to write. But I'm feeling better and here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

**Nessie: What about me?**

**Me: You don't count.**

**Nessie: What? *tackles me to the ground**

**Me: (struggling) Enjoy! : )**

_Kendra's POV:_

Sam decided to take us to Emily's place so that we could discuss our story in private. Silynne and I each had to ride on one of the wolves which was pretty awesome since I rode on Seth and Silynne rode on Jacob. And that was the weirdest thing I've ever said. Riding on a wolf was awesome and although I was terrified and I held on for dear life I kept laughing like a maniac.

"This is awesome! Crank it up!" I screamed to Seth and he gave a hearty wolf laugh which was awesome to hear and he went a little faster but not so fast that I could fall off on accident. Meanwhile Silynne was screaming like, well like a girl and buried her face in Jacob's fur.

Finally we arrived at Emily's place and we got off the wolves. The wind resistance made our hair a little mussed up and while we tried to fix it the wolves went into the woods and came back shirtless guys. OK, hot shirtless guys but I was a little uncomfortable at their shirtless-ness…WHATEVER!

Then I saw Seth and I looked away, blushing furiously. Whoa Jesus! That boy has the body of a Greek god! I'm not kidding! He was gorgeous! His face, his body everything. Not to mention that in the books he was a total sweetie and was really the first wolf to be friends with the Cullen's.

Then I saw Silynne acting the same way with Jacob. It was understandable considering she was a fan of his. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice whispered in my ear "You ogling my brother?"

I nearly jumped a foot in the air I was so shocked. I turned and saw a girl who I recognized from physical description to be Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister. I'll admit I was slightly, okay really intimidated by her but I wasn't going to show it.

"I am not ogling your brother. I just took a glance then looked away. Wait a minute. I don't need to explain myself." I said putting my hands on my hips. But in reality I guess if someone started staring at my sister I would've grilled them too.

"Oh really?" she said folding her arms and glaring at me and I felt two feet tall. See what happens if you try to be brave in front of a 7 something foot tall girl who could maul you. Literally. I put my hands on my hips and tried to make myself as tall as possible while swallowing the lump but that little voice in my head was screaming _RRRRUUUUUUNNNNN!_

"Knock it off Leah." Seth's voice whined coming up to stand next to me. I felt undoubtedly safer with him there. At least he can take on his sister but I wouldn't want him to do that, even if it meant that Leah was going to maul me.

Leah just frowned and went inside the house along with the rest of them. I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks." I said to him looking up at him smiling and he blushed.

"N-No problem." He stuttered and I was confused. He's at least 2 heads or so taller than me and he's ripped so why would he stutter around me, a 5'5'' girl with toned but not muscled arms. But enough about our physiques! Why is he stuttering?

"Why are you stuttering?" I blurted out before stopping myself. He blushed even harder and I realized that was pretty rude of me and I was about to apologize when Silynne called "Come on you two. We have to explain this to everyone and I am not doing this alone!" We walked into Emily's house and I was still shocked by the scars but then I saw that she was seriously pretty. I'm not kidding. I almost forgot the scars because of her beauty.

"Oh my gosh. She is so pretty." I whispered to Silynne who nodded. Yeah I kind of forgot about the mind link and only realized the wolves could hear until I heard them snickering and I blushed slightly. And just when I got used to humans. I saw Sam whisper something into Emily's ear and her skin darkened which may have been a blush too. I wonder what he said.

"I think you should explain everything you know to us." Sam said with finality. For the next several hours (or hour, I have no idea how long it lasted) the two of us explained everything we knew about them, how we knew it and what happened to us since we got here. They listened attentively the whole time. Well, not the entire time. Every now and then someone (namely Paul) would interrupt and I would shush him. Speaking of which…

"So this is how you know about imprinting? How many more of us are going to turn into lovesick idiots?" Paul interrupted for the millionth time.

"Well you'll turn into one in a few months." Silynne said and the others laughed as Paul's skin became darker.

"With who?" he asked.

"It's "with whom". And that secret we shall take to our graves." I said placing my hand over my heart.

"Just tell me." Paul said getting a little mad.

"No I don't think I will." I said nonchalantly. I turned my back crossing my arms. Big mistake. I felt someone turn me and saw Paul pushing me against the wall breathing heavily. I always thought that it would be cool to see a wolf transform but right now it was downright terrifying. My eyes were wide and I thought that what happened to Emily was going to happen to me until I saw someone push him outside and someone else standing protectively in front of me. It was Seth and he looked murderous to where Paul turned into a wolf and it looked like Jared and Leah were the ones who pushed him out. I looked around the room and saw that Sam was standing in front of Emily while Jacob was in front of Silynne. Not that I wasn't internally grateful for him protecting her but I still wondered why.

"Are you okay?" Seth's voice asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts and looking at his worried face.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly to everyone.

"Why are you sorry?" Emily asked clearly confused.

"I should have known better than to tease him. I know exactly how hot headed he is and I shouldn't have done something that idiotic." I said mentally kicking myself. Of course he would react like that. He is the most temperamental out of the entire wolf pack.

"It's not your fault Ken." Silynne said but that didn't make me feel any better. I could've put her in serious danger.

Emily continued "Paul's short temper can't be helped but that doesn't excuse him for attacking Seth's-"

"I think we should discuss this later." Seth interrupted quickly. What was that about?

"What? Seth's what?" I asked.

"Friend. My friend." He said quickly though I could see that was only half of it.

"What do you mean by friend? Not that I don't think you're not a lovely person and all but the only time we've talked was when we ate at Starbucks." I said and Seth began stuttering until Leah came in.

"Seth here hasn't been able to shut up about you since you two met. He thinks your 'amazing and wonderful'. Must be one helluva girl. That's why he wanted to be your friend." She said and Seth's skin darkened and I was really happy that Seth wanted to be my friend and that the whole spy business was behind us. Embry and Quil started laughing at his discomfort and I suddenly became protective and sent them both a glare.

"Well I'd be happy to be your friend. Though I'm still kind of steamed that you two tried to spy on us." I said pointing to Seth and Jacob. They both looked down ashamed but Sam stepped in.

"Technically it wasn't their fault. I ordered them to spy on you but they seemed to have taken a shining to you both." Sam said. Wow, he could've just let them take the blame but he took it instead. Maybe he isn't that bad after all.

"But we are really sorry about that."Jacob said to Silynne looking at her…strangely.

"So am I. It was an order and all and I didn't meet you before so I didn't think much of it but you're such a nice girl I didn't want to anymore-" I put a finger to his lips to make him stop.

"Seth, breathe." I said looking into his eyes and he did, then I took my finger away. "Good. I accept the apology and besides you didn't know me yet and Sam ordered it so how could you refuse. It's not your fault. Let's not bring it up again okay?" I was still looking into his chocolate eyes and he nodded obediently.

"Jacob can I talk to you?" Silynne asked and the two went outside. Seth and I sat at a table in the kitchen with Quil and Embry while Emily was cooking, Leah was off to the side watching me and Seth while some new questions came out of Sam.

"Do you know if anyone else is going to join the pack?" He asked both hopeful and saddened.

"Well all I remember is that these two guys named Brady and Collin should be wolves soon." I said and he nodded. I didn't know if I should tell him that in Breaking Dawn there were going to be at least four more unnamed wolves but if I did that would bring up more questions that I really shouldn't answer.

But before he could ask anymore Jared came back in with Paul who looked down a little embarrassed.

"Go on. Say it." Jared goaded. Paul gave out a huge huff and looked at me. Then he mumbled something incoherent.

"Paul I don't think Kendra heard that." Quil teased and Paul looked mad but took another deep breath and said "I'm sorry."

Needless to say I was a little shocked but smiled. "That's okay. I'm sorry I teased you. Just try not to maul me the next time I do, because you know I will." I said and this shocked the others, but Paul smirked.

"I think I'm gonna like her Seth." He said and before anything else could be said Jacob and Silynne came back and she looked really happy but then she saw that Paul was in the room.

"Everything okay?" she asked warily.

"Yep. Paul and I made up." I said smiling at her to show that there was nothing wrong. It was kind of a habit of mine to smile a lot.

"Good. Seth can I talk to you outside?" She asked Seth who looked at her warily.

"It's okay Seth. She's not the principal so you're not in trouble. He's not in trouble, right?" I joked. The look on her face would've suggested otherwise but what could he have done to make her mad?

"No he's not. I just need to ask him a few questions. In private." She looked more serious than I had ever seen her. Seth gave me a look before going outside with Silynne. I wonder what the heck that was about. Silence fell and then it became really awkward.

"And so the awkwardness begins…" I trailed off and some of the others chuckled while Leah still looked at me.

"I'm sure I'm wrong but I get the feeling that you may not like me." I told Leah and she just glared at me.

"I just don't get what so great about you. Seth hasn't shut up about you since you two met." Leah sneered and I felt anger in me.

"Excuse me. You don't know me so how is it even possible that you can be so rude and senile." I said standing up and stepping closer to her. I heard 'ohh's' from the peanut gallery. She got closer and we both had a stare off where no one made a sound until Jacob stood in between us.

"Okay you two break it up." Jacob said making sure he was in front of me.

"Jake! You never break up a girl fight!" Jared screamed as he chucked a muffin at Jacob's head but he caught it.

"First off it wouldn't even be a fight since Leah would kick Kendra's ass to the next county."

"Damn straight." Leah muttered backing off.

"And second Silynne would kill me if anything happened to Kendra while I was here." He said this part, as if he were truly afraid that Silynne would be mad at him for not protecting me. Weird. Soon Leah left and not so long after Seth and Silynne came back and Seth had a weird look on his face, like his life had just been threatened.

"You okay?" I asked him when we sat down again.

"Yeah, it's nothing just…" he looked at Silynne who gave him a look that looked like she was warning him not to do something but I couldn't place it.

"Anything else you want to let us know girls?" Sam asked and that's when Silynne used the mind link.

_We should tell them about Riley and the newborns. Bella's going to tell the Cullen's soon so we should let the wolves know. _She thought.

_Good idea._ I thought back and turned to everyone. "I bet you're all wondering about that intruder that stole Bella's shirt right?" This instantly grabbed everyone's attention.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Hello! I'd like to say I own Twilight, or at least Jacob and Seth, but that would be an outright lie.**_

_**C**__**hapter 11**_

_**Silynne's POV**_

So here we are, behind our wolves, cowering away from the wolf famous for his anger.

"I'm sorry," Kendra apologized.

"Why are you sorry?" Emily asked, confused.

"I should have known better than to tease him. I know exactly how hot headed he is and I shouldn't have done something that idiotic," she explained. I smiled softly. Yes, Kendra was a natural Bella.

"It's not your fault, Ken," I said. She didn't look certain.

"Paul's short temper can't be helped, but that doesn't excuse him for attacking Seth's-" Emily argued, before Seth interrupted.

"I think we should discuss this later," Seth told her, clear meaning in his words. He looked behind him at the confused girl.

"What? Seth's what?" Kendra demanded. Oh, crap.

"Friend," Seth said quickly. "My friend."

"What do you mean by friend? Not that I don't think you're not a lovely person and all but the only time we've talked was when we ate at Starbucks," Kendra pointed out. Seth began to stutter. His sister, who was rolling her eyes at him, talked for him.

"Seth here hasn't been able to shut up about you since you two met. He thinks your 'amazing and wonderful'. Must be one helluva girl. That's why he wanted to be your friend," she explained.

Kendra's expression brightened, and Seth blushed. Embry and Quil began to laugh but it caught in their throats when they earned a glare each from Kendra.

"Well, I'd be happy to be your friend. Though I'm still kind of steamed that you two tried to spy on us," she said, pointing at them. Jacob looked ashamed. I was going to put my arm around him when Sam broke through my thoughts.

"Technically, it wasn't their fault. I ordered them to spy on you but they seemed to have taken a shining to you both," he added.

"But we really are sorry about that," Jacob told me. I saw in his eyes how true his words were.

"So am I," Seth started chattering," It was an order and all and I didn't meet you before so I didn't think much of it but you're such a nice girl and I didn't want to anymore-"

Kendra placed a finger on his lips.

"Seth, breathe," she ordered him. He did, but it was ragged. Kendra pulled her hand away. "Good. I accept the apology. And besides, you didn't know me yet and Sam ordered it, so how could you refuse? It's not your fault. Let's not bring it up again, okay?"

Seth nodded obediently.

"Jacob, can I talk to you?" I asked. Jacob looked down at me and nodded, leading me outside.

"Silynne, I-" he began before I cut him off.

"Jacob, when you kissed Bella, did you feel like you couldn't control yourself?" I asked.

Jacob looked shocked.

"Yeah, I did. I thought I was being unfaithful to you, but I couldn't stop it."

"Was it... uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, it was."

I broke into a sob and fell into him.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Jacob! I did what I could so everything would go like in the book, I hurt you!"

"Silynne, Silynne, what are you-"

_I feel so guilty, Jacob, after what I did._

Jacob gasped at the sudden thought I threw into his mind.

_**Silynne?**_

_Yeah, it's me. I... I read the scene in the book when you were asleep, so you would act it out like you did in the book._

_**Why?**_

_Bella's in love with you. You're right, she's in love with you, too. She needs to see that or she'll spend the rest of her life pining over you, possibly annoying Edward._

_**Good.**_

_No, not good. You were supposed to be with- Never mind._

_**Silynne?**_

_No, it's something I can't tell you. I'm sorry for your discomfort._

"I really am sorry, Jacob," I added out loud.

"Silynne, you can tell me," he said.

"No, I can't. It hurts me to keep it from you, but I have to."

"Okay. I'm sorry, too."

"For what?"

"I didn't fight you, and I made you watch that scene. I'm sorry."

I hugged him. It made my heart race to do so, but I needed the comfort. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

"I think I'm gonna like her, Seth," Paul was heard saying when we came in. Kendra was smiling now. Seth was smiling because she was smiling.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yep. Paul and I made up," Kendra said in a smug tone.

"Good. Seth, can I talk to you outside?" I asked. I really wanted to know why he didn't want Kendra to know.

"It's okay, Seth. She's not the principal, so you're not in trouble. He's not in trouble, right?" Kendra teased. I didn't answer but waited for Seth to get up. I was getting impatient.

"No, he's not. I just need to ask him a few questions. In private."

Seth got up and followed me out.

"What is it?" he asked, impatient to get back inside.

"Why don't you want Kendra to know?" I asked. Seth's impatience melted away and he sighed, sitting down.

"It's... unnatural, I guess. The imprinting thing. I mean, Jacob's cool with it. You know about it already. You guys are already close, I could see that. But... I don't know. I think that imprinting kind of gets rid of that time ordeal normal teenagers face with, you know? Like, if you have a best friend, and he's really close, eventually you might develop a crush on him, right? If you happen to imprint on that friend... I don't know, it sort of rushes into things. Am I making sense?"

"I think I'm getting it. You don't want to rush it, do you?"

"I want to be her best friend, first, even if I have to push back what my instincts want me to feel. If she thinks romantically about me, then maybe I'll be her boyfriend then. But I don't want to rush headlong into it. If she find out about the imprint, I'll tell her what I planned to do. If she doesn't want to go by it, then fine. But I want to be her friend, first, above all others."

"You're a sweet kid, Seth," I encouraged him. "Trust me, you'll do fine. And... Between you and me, Kendra's on your team."

"Team?"

"You remember? Team Edward, Team Jacob? Well, some girls don't want either, so they create their own teams. It just proclaims who they love, not who Bella should be with. Unless they're a special case, like Jasper and Bella." I made a face. The story should go by the books. Plus, I like Alice too much to break her heart so Jasper and Bella could be together.

"So Kendra's a part of my team?" Seth asked.

"Yup. She wore a 'Team Seth' t-shirt when we met. I wore a 'Team Jacob' shirt."

_Silynne, you're gonna have to bring Seth back! Leah's getting pissed,_ Jacob thought to me.

"We have to get back inside before your sister hurts Kendra," I alerted him. Seth got up immediately and we hurried inside. He looked worried to the extreme, taking in Kendra's form. When he saw she wasn't hurt, he relaxed slightly.

"You okay?" Kendra asked him as he sat down with her.

"Yeah, it's nothing, just..." he trailed off. I gave him a warning look. Kendra doesn't know, Kendra doesn't know, Kendra doesn't know...

"Anything you want to let us know, girls?" Sam asked.

_We should tell them about Riley and the newborns. Bella's going to tell the Cullens soon so we should let the wolves know._

_Good idea_, Kendra agreed.

"I bet you're all wondering about that intruder that stole Bella's shirt, right?" she asked.

"Well, guess what. We know the intruder and he's after us, as well."

Jacob and Seth growled, which was echoed by the other members of the pack.

"The intruder was in Starbucks on the day Seth and Jacob ran into us," Kendra explained. "We believe he was Mr. Sexual Harassment."

The wolves snickered at the name, but Jacob's eyes went wide.

"That guy that ogled you? The one Seth growled at?" he demanded, standing up.

"Relax, Jacob, he did no more than ogle me. But he did steal my tunic and Kendra's striped dress..."

"The nerve of that perv!" Seth exclaimed.

"Guys! Relax! His real name is Riley. And Seth, don't worry, you'll kill him soon enough, anyways," Kendra explained.

"Jacob, calm down," I hissed, pushing him back into his seat. He sat back down without a fight but pulled me in to sit next to him. Kendra looked at me odd.

"Well, the bloodsucker's not gonna live for long," Seth growled. "Once I find that perv I'll get rid of his most important part before I slowly rip apart every piece of his body..."

Kendra shivered and backed away from him, into Paul. Paul flashed her a grin and Seth looked at her apologetically.

"Seth, stop it, you're scaring Kendra!" I scolded. Paul patted her head and Kendra stood next to Seth again.

"We're all upset about this problem," Sam began," but what has this got to do with Bella's visitor?"

"Jeez, do we have to spell it out for you?" I asked. "Bella's missing her shirt, right?"

"So her shirt," Jared pieced together, "your tunic and Kendra's dress... They're for Riley, right?"

"Exactly," Kendra congratulated him.

"But why?" Quil asked.

"Well... I know Mr. S.H. is into sniffing clothing..." I hinted.

"Your scent!" Jacob realized.

"Yup! Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! What's the prize for our lucky contestant, Silynne?" Kendra teased. I rolled my eyes.

"But he can already commit your scent to memory, so why does he need it?" Paul wondered.

"Well... You can't exactly have people sniff your brain and smell the roses, can you?" Kendra asked.

"There are more?" Sam demanded.

"Lots more. But Riley isn't some random vampire bent on stealing girls' clothes. There's someone manipulating Riley," Kendra said.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Victoria," I squeaked.

"The redhead?" Jacob asked incredulously. "But she's just after Bella!"

"Well... What if I told you that some people smell sweeter to some vampires than others?" I pointed out. "You know one person. I'll give you a hint: she's very clumsy and her boyfriend thinks she smells _really_ nice."

"Bella and Edward?" Embry guessed. "You had me at clumsy. So, Bella smells really sweet to Edward?"

"_La tua Cantante_," Kendra sang.

"So you're Riley's... Cantant thing?"

"It means singer. Because our blood sings for Riley."

"You're Riley's blood singer?" Jacob demanded.

"Yes."

"One thing is for certain," Seth grumbled. "Riley is going to die."

**_AN: Yep, it's Nessie here! I usually update faster then my partner, Noel. You can tell the difference, huh?_**

**_Noel: But I actually correct my grammar though some things slip through the cracks._**

**_Nessie: Hey! I resent that!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Silynne's POV_**

Jacob and Seth were on edge all day. I ended up thumping Jake on the back of the head to get him to pay attention to me.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

"That's for ruining my rug, Jake," I grumbled, picking up "Eclipse" and reading it. I flipped to the scene where Jacob kisses Bella during the war and set the book down in disgust.

Jacob looked down at where his pacing had worn out my hot pink shag rug and groaned.

"Sorry, Silynne, I just feel really nervous with this Riley guy after you. As if we didn't have enough on our plates!"

"You got a big stomach, suck it up, Wolf Boy."

"That's not funny."

"Actually, in the books, you guys are gluttonous pigs. It's hilarious."

"It can't be all that funny," he snorted.

"Actually, it is. Tremendously."

"Nuh, uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Oh, come on, we just have a high metabolism!"

"Sure you do. Pig."

"Meanie."

"Sparky."

"Coward. You hypnotized me! You use your mind games to get what you want, coward!"

"Oh, _I'm_ the coward? You disappear for the entire summer at the sight of a wedding invitation."

"Gimme that," he snapped, snatching "Eclipse" up and opening it.

"Jake, no-!"

Jacob held me back while he read it. He opened it to a page that was pretty far from the beginning, and I feared the worst. Jacob dropped the book.

"Jacob-!" I was about to scold him, before I saw his expression.

"I- I really do that to her?" he whispered, his face twisted in pain.

"Jacob, what did you read?" I asked calmly.

"I... I threaten to kill myself- For Bella's kiss?"

I sighed and picked up the book. It was open on the ground to the exact page Jake had read. I read it, even though I had the scene memorized.

"You knew that Bella was in love with you. You pretty much proved it when she begged you, but you realized she still didn't realize. You said you would do nothing to kill yourself, but you'd put your life in the hands of fate during the battle. You lied. You were never really going to kill yourself; in fact, if your plan didn't work, you would have kissed her anyways. She realized she loves you when you kiss her for the second time in that scene."

"Silynne, I can't do that. I can't act the way _that_ Jacob does in the books. Not anymore."

He reached out for me but pulled his hand back. I put my arms around him, hugging him.

"Jacob, I won't feel hurt about it. It's the way it has to go. I understand that you won't do it willingly because of me, but it has to happen."

"No- I'll avoid it!"

I pushed him away and sat on my bed.

"You will never be able to avoid it. I can always hypnotize you into cooperating again."

"I'll stay awake."

"You know you won't."

"Silynne-"

"Jacob."

"Silynne, I have to tell Bella. I don't care if it sends your books out of whack. I'm not living a lie."

"Jake, no-"

But Jacob had left. I ran after him.

"Silynne, Jake, what-?" Kendra asked when we both rushed outside. We were rushing for totally different reasons. Jacob was rushing to stop the lie. I was rushing to stop _him_.

The book in my hands was growing hot. I felt Kendra follow me closely.

"Jacob, stop!" I yelled. The book felt like I was holding an iron. I dropped it, screaming at my burned hand. Jacob stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Silynne, what happened?" he yelled, running back to me. The book suddenly opened itself and the pages wildly flipped. They stopped suddenly and I screamed.

There were no words on the page.

"The words-!" Kendra exclaimed.

"The book is changing!" I explained quickly. I felt a gust of wind.

"Feel that?" Kendra asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, I do," I gasped. Jacob was standing next to me. I looked up.

Not a strand of Jacob's hair was moving. And yet Kendra's hair and mine were flying all over the place.

"Where's the wind coming from?" I wondered out loud. I waved my hand in front of the book. I felt a pull. "What the-?"

I stuck my hand on a page. It went right through. I felt it tugging me in.

"No, help me!" I shrieked. Kendra screamed and tugged on my elbow.

"Silynne!" she and Jacob yelled. I felt Jacob wrap his arms around me, pulling me away. Kendra was about to grab the book to pull it down.

"No! Don't touch the book or you'll get sucked in, too!" Jacob yelled.

"Why is this happening?" Kendra yelled.

"Jake was about to change the story!" I explained.

"I take it back! I don't want the story to change! I don't want you to disappear!" Jacob apologized. The pull lessened. I was slowly being pushed out. My consciousness was leaving me.

Kendra yelled a, "Hell with it!" and grabbed the book, pulling it off my hand all the way. I screamed as my hand left the pages and fell into Jacob.

"Silynne," Jacob breathed.

"Silynne, oh my God, I'm so sorry that had to happen," Kendra gasped.

"Silynne?"

_Silynne? Silynne? Silynne?_ Jacob's voice echoed in my mind as my eyelids closed and darkness overcame me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Twilight.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kendra's POV:_

After our little talk with the pack Seth and Jacob gave us a ride home and then offered to stay and guard us. Well, not really offer so much as say 'We're staying to guard you and that's the end of the discussion'. So as of the moment Silynne is with Jacob in her room while I'm watching TV with Seth. We were flipping through the channels when I turned the TV off and set down the remote. I did that because I couldn't believe that this was really happening to me.

"Kendra, are you okay?" Seth asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. He raised an eyebrow, not believing me.

"Kendra, something's bugging you. You can tell me." He said and…I trusted him.

"It's just this whole thing. Entering another universe, becoming great friends with a girl who I met once in our world by pure chance, having a werewolf as you friend, also finding out that a vampire wants to drink you dry because you're his 'singer'. That's a lot to process." I said.

"Nothing's going to happen to either you or Silynne." Seth promised but I still felt doubt.

"I'm just…scared. In the books everything went great. But then we came here and now the story might get whacked up because of us. If anyone who doesn't die in the books dies while we're here it will be entirely our fault."

"No one's going to die if a minor detail is changed. What? If you swat a mosquito then Paul's gonna get run over by a truck."

"Not funny."

"All I'm saying is that since you came its made things a lot more interesting and exciting. And I'm really glad you came because I've been happier since." He said and I felt my head heat up a little. That's weird. I've never felt that before. Well there was that one time with that guy I met in freshman year but I got over him quickly. Before I could even make sense of what was happening because then we heard Jacob and Silynne arguing.

"Silynne, I have to tell Bella. I don't care if it sends your books out of whack. I'm not living a lie." I heard Jacob shout.

"I'll check it out." I said and Seth started to follow.

"Seth you stay here." I said.

"I'm coming with you." He argued ignoring me.

"Seth, stay here. Please? For me?" I said with pleading eyes and his seemed to glaze over for a second before he nodded and sat down again. Weird.

"Jake, no-" Silynne started but Jacob ran out of her room and outside.

"Silynne, Jake, what-?" I asked while the two of them rushed outside. From my point of view it looked like Jacob was running away and Silynne was trying to catch him. Though how she was going to outrun a 7 foot tall werewolf who can run faster than a motorcycle, I don't know.

"Jacob, stop!" Silynne yelled again. I didn't even notice she had the Eclipse book in her hands until she dropped it screaming bloody murder. I looked at her hand and it looked like it was burned with a while hot iron. Jacob stopped when he heard Silynne scream and came over in a hot second.

"Silynne, what happened?" he yelled. The book opened out of nowhere and the pages flipped like it was possessed. Then they stopped and Silynne screamed and my eyes widened.

There were no flippin words!

"The words-" I exclaimed. What the frack is going on?

"The book is changing!" Silynne explained then a gust of wind hit us.

"Feel that?" I asked/yelled with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Silynne gasped. Silynne looked at Jacob who didn't seem at all effected by the wind. Boy this wind is going to mess with my hair!

_That's what you're concerned about?_ That little voice in my head asked.

"Where's the wind coming from?" Silynne asked and I had no idea. She waved her hand over the book and suddenly her hand just glued itself to the page.

"What the-" Silynne didn't finish because then her hand went through the book!

"No, help me!" Silynne shrieked and I screamed out of fear and I tugged on her elbow but it didn't budge.

"Silynne!" Jacob and I yelled. Jacob wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her away but still nothing would make her budge. The book is possessed!

I was about to grab the book and pull it down as it consumed her but then Jacob yelled "No! Don't touch the book or you'll get sucked in too!"

"Why is this happening?" I yelled scared out of my mind.

"Jake was about to change the story!" Silynne explained and I gave Jacob a look.

"I take it back! I don't want the story to change! I don't want you to disappear!" Jacob sobbed apologizing. Then the book was slowly starting to let go but I got impatient.

"To hell with this!" I yelled grabbing the book and pulling it away. Silynne screamed again as she fell into Jacob and I threw the book down in fear. Never thought I would do that.

"Silynne." Jacob breathed. I looked over and Silynne was barely conscious and she was slipping.

"Silynne, oh my God, I'm so sorry that had to happen." I gasped.

"Silynne?" Jacob asked and she slipped out of consciousness.

"Seth, get out here quick!" I screamed at the point of tears. Seth ran out and was at my side faster than I thought possible.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"From what I could tell, _Jacob _tried to change the book and the book tried to suck Silynne in." I said _Jacob_ with conviction and he growled at me.

"I didn't mean to do it. How was I supposed to know something like this would happen?" He growled.

"We warned you that changing the book would have serious consequences. Why did you think that you could get away with changing anything?" I half growled myself. I was very pissed off at the moment.

"Guys, calm down." Seth tried to calm us but I was too ticked off.

"I didn't want have to live a lie! Do you think I would've just gone along with hurting Bella and everyone else because of that stupid book?" Jacob roared back.

"You guys!" Seth shouted. "This isn't the time for arguing. Let's just get Silynne inside and wait for her to wake up." His words made sense and Jacob carried her in and set her in bed.

"I'll call Dr. Cullen to come check up on her." I said and Jacob yelled "I am not going to let Dr. Fang anywhere near her!"

"Well how many other doctors do you know that will actually believe that she was being sucked into a book? Or at the very least not call the men in white coats with the hug me jackets?" I asked sarcastically.

Jacob looked ready to murder someone, particularly me, but then let out a huge say and muttered "Fine!"

I made the call and Dr. Cullen came over and less than 5 minutes. I heard the doorbell ring and went to get it, Seth following closely behind.

"Before I forget, Seth please be nice to him." I begged and he nodded though I could tell he didn't like it. I guess he only likes to Cullen's after he works with Edward. I went to the door and opened it, facing the leader of the Cullen clan.

"Dr. Cullen I presume." I asked and he smiled warmly.

"Yes, that's me. You're Kendra, right?" He asked and I recognized his voice from over the phone.

"That's me." I said and then grimaced when I remembered why I wanted him here. "Silynne's in her room. Won't you come in?" I stepped aside and he walked in. Seth was only a few feet away and I could tell he was restraining himself. I led him to Silynne's room and he looked her over while Jacob kept a close watch.

After a few minutes Dr. Cullen said "She's going to be just fine. She just got overexcited. All she needs is some rest and to keep her away from any strenuous activities for the next couple of days." We all breathed out a sigh of relief at the news that she was okay.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said then slapped Jacob's arm when he didn't say the same. He gave me a look that said 'What?' and I mouthed 'Thank him'. He was about to protest when Carlisle said "I think I should be going. My family is having a meeting today. Take care of yourselves." Then he walked out the door and I was trying to figure out why the hell Silynne was almost killed by a book.

And here I thought books never hurt anyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Silynne's POV

I woke up with a sore arm and a dizzying headache. When I tried to stand, my head swam and I fell into warm arms.

"No, you don't," Jacob warned, setting me back in my bed.

"Jacob?" I whispered. My head throbbed.

"Yes, Silynne?"

"Don't try to change the story again."

I heard his relieved chuckle before I fell asleep again.

...

I woke up with the window open and the sun beating down on my face. I groaned and shut my eyes tight.

"If anybody's in this room, close the damn shades," I grumbled. Whoever was in my room pulled the cord and the shades fell over the window.

"How do you feel?" Kendra asked.

"Well, not that I've experienced this before, but it feels like a friggin' hangover."

Kendra giggled and placed a palm on my forehead.

"You're not running that fever. That's good," she sighed. "Carlisle was here yesterday."

That had me up in a flash.

"Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen? What did you tell him?"

"Don't worry, Edward explained the whole thing, the damn tattle-tale. Carlisle said you fainted from the excitement."

I began to laugh.

"Me? Fainting over too much excitement? You never saw me when I get a hold of sugar, have you?"

"Is it bad?"

"Let's say my best friend from our world had to stay as far away from me as possible because I ate a brownie at lunch. Of course, that's exaggerating a bit, but I do get extremely hyper."

Kendra sniggered.

"Where are the boys?" I asked out of random. I didn't smell food, so they couldn't be in the kitchen. And Seth would be accompanying Kendra no matter where she went. Jacob would be in here already.

"Paul and Jared came in and practically dragged the guys out by their tails. Collin and Brady phased."

"Oh. Oh!"

Kendra perched herself on my bed and bounced up and down, watching my ceiling fan spin on its fast mode.

"Ken-dra-not-help-ing..." I said, my voice bouncing with her. It felt like someone opened my head and started to poke at my brain at vampire speed.

"Oops, sorry!" she jumped off, giving my bed a big bounce. I groaned and held my head.

"Aspirin, now," I groaned.

"On it!"

Kendra left the room and returned with an aspirin (my savior) and a glass of water.

"Oh, I forgot. Um... Alice is downstairs... As well as the rest of the Cullen family..." she admitted sheepishly.

Kendra had the most brilliant timing (not the sarcasm). She mentioned this just as I had a full mouth of water. I did the traditional spit take and coughed into my sleeve.

"Kendra! You could have mentioned this earlier?" I choked out.

"Sorry, you distracted me!"

"How can you get distracted from a family of vampires in our living room?" I asked, looking at her in surprise.

"I just forgot, okay? You know me!"

"That's true."

"Hey!"

"You said it, not me."

Kendra stuck her tongue out and helped me up.

_Edward?_

The vampire was suddenly standing in front of me.

"WHOA!" I yelled, falling backwards. Edward caught me and propped me up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you mind explaining why the hell you told everybody our little secret?"

"Not my fault. Originally, only Alice, me, and Carlisle knew. But when Carlisle came in on your 'special request', Rose threw a fit and Carlisle had to explain."

I internally cursed Rosalie to the deepest pits of hell. Kendra rolled her eyes. I guess I shared that through the mind link.

_What? She makes a fuss over everything! 'Bella, I wanted to get married and have kids. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT AND YOU'RE THROWING AWAY INTO MY FACE?'_

_Silynne, she's not all that bad. And she apologized dozens of times for being mean to us._

_I think she just wants to find out if Bella will stay human for a bit longer._

_Shut up._

_To quote Seth, 'Shutting.'_

_Aw, how can I hate you when you quote Sethy?_

_When I quote one of his worst statements. 'My legs aren't as long as yours!'_

Kendra stuck her tongue out at me again.

When Edward finally got me to the living room, everyone was piling on me.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt!" (Alice)

"You guys need to tell me how much fun I'm gonna have-" (Emmett)

"..." (Jasper)

"It's wonderful to meet you-" (Esme)

"Everyone, calm down, she can't get over-excited again!" (Carlisle)

The only sane ones were Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie. Yup, even Jasper was a little jumpy. I could feel it radiating off of him.

"Kendra, shield me," I grumbled. Kendra grinned and Jasper's power stopped suddenly.

"Rose, tell that to her yourself," Edward said out loud.

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Rose blurted out. The room went silent. _Cricket, cricket..._

"I just didn't want you to become another Bella! She's throwing away her whole future and doesn't bat an eye! I mean, she should at least have _some_ appreciation for her human life!"

I smiled, surprising everyone.

"Rose, I understand. Kendra and I know your story by heart and we feel sympathy for you. We also know something good will happen. So please, ease up on the 'throwing away your future' crap, and let Bella do what she wants."

"But-"

"Rose, look around you. You said you wanted a family, right? You wanted to get married, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. If you died that night, who would have saved Emmett?" I asked, pointing at the vampire giant. Emmett smiled and took Rosalie's hand.

"And if Emmett wasn't saved, who would be the big brother Bella always wanted?" Kendra added.

"Hey, don't I count?" Jasper whined.

"You don't count until you loosen up some, Jazz," I mumbled. The Cullens laughed.

"Bella really thinks of me that way?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

Edward groaned, watching Emmett incredulously. I figured he was coming up with an elaborate prank to pull on the poor girl. Alice shook her head sadly.

"I can already imagine Bella seeking revenge," Kendra muttered.

"Don't worry, she will," Alice laughed. "When she's not a weakling, that is."

"Being human isn't all _that_ bad," I sniffed.

"Yeah! We can walk in sunlight without sparkling, we can actually taste chocolate melting on our tongues, everything surprises us..." Kendra listed. Everyone roared with laughter at that last one. "What? It's true."

"Yeah, but you're the first to acknowledge it," Carlisle admitted.

I heard the backdoor open and ran into the dining room.

"Jake! Seth! Welcome back!" I greeted them.

"Cullens," Jacob said. It wasn't an accusation, but it wasn't a question, either. This stoic statement scared me.

"Yeah... The Cullens are here, Jake. What's your problem?"

"We leave for an hour and they're making themselves at home in your living room?"

"Jake, whoa, calm down," I said, raising my hands and backing away. "Jasper?"

Jasper ran into the room, startling the boys. Jacob and Seth didn't have time to get angry before their expressions went blank.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"Anytime," Jasper murmured, watching them warily before going back into the living room.

"Silynne, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" he asked. "I had enough trouble dealing with Dr. Fang in the house, let alone the whole coven!"

"Jacob Ephriam Black, they're here because they needed an explanation! I'm neither going to fight them or you, and you won't dare try to fight them yourselves in _my_ house!"

"Vampires can't control themselves! I've been trying to tell Bella that since I became a werewolf!"

"_Werewolves_ can't control themselves! You're losing your control, Jake, and I can't take it. Get out of my house and come back when you're going to be civil about this! Otherwise Sam and Seth will be the only werewolves allowed in my house!"

_Silynne..._

_Jacob, please, calm down, okay? They're not here to stake a claim on us. And you have no right to do it because they didn't. I'm not property, and I refuse to be treated as such._

_I know you're not property, Silynne, I'm sorry. I just get angry when a vampire is so close to you, especially since a vampire is trying to hunt you down right now._

_I know, Jacob. I understand. I just don't like it when someone gets territorial over me or someone else. It puts me in a bad mood. Now listen, okay? Only Alice, Edward, and Carlisle knew. But when Carlisle came over, Rosalie threw a fit and Carlisle had to explain everything. End of story._

_But why did the rest of the clan have to come over?_

_You and the wolves aren't the only ones worried for my health._

"I hate to interrupt the staring contest, but I'm afraid Kendra and Emmett have gotten themselves in a tangle," Alice announced, appearing right behind me and scaring myself and Jake.

"Oh, dear, what did Emmett do to her?" I demanded.

"It's more of, 'What did Kendra do to Emmett?'" Alice corrected, motioning for Seth, Jake, and me to follow.

When we came upon the scene, the first thing I yelled out was, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LIVING ROOM?"

The rug I had bought for $150 was slightly ripped and bunched up in the corner of the room next to Edward. The coffee table's glass was shattered and broken in half. My favorite couch was on its back.

The culprits were frozen on the floor. It looked like Kendra tackled Emmett. I glared at them.

"He/She started it!" they both yelled at the same time, pointing at one another. Seth rushed over and pulled Kendra away, sneakily inspecting her for broken bones. Looking at Kendra, it was like she was barely pushed down by a human. Her hair was messed up, and her clothes were rumpled, but she was fine.

"Actually, I told Emmett that Kendra had a physical shield, and Emmett wanted to test it out," Edward explained quickly. "He set her off on purpose. Don't worry, he didn't start getting rough until he found out he could barely touch her."

I glared at Emmett, who gulped.

_Yes, cower, puny vampire_, I thought to myself.

"I'm not cowering," Emmett retorted out loud. I gasped and fell backwards into Jacob.

_Holy crow, you heard me?_

Emmett's eyes went wide and he nodded, staring at me in horror.

"Oh, no, now I have _two_ people in my head!" Emmett moaned, holding his head. Edward chuckled, scratching his head.

"You know I can't control it," he defended himself. "It's Silynne's decision if she's going to be the ruthless one."

I sent a cold smirk in Emmett's direction. He gulped again.

_Relax, babe, go easy on the bloodsucker._

_Jacob? _You're_ defending Emmett Cullen?_

_I know how ruthless you can be. Besides, you _do_ have the ability to hypnotize people..._

_True... Thanks for reminding me._

_Sure, sure... Wait, what?_

I stretched my mind to meet Emmett's. I imagined him dancing like a ballerina. Emmett's eyes glazed over. Edward and Alice began to howl with laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"That," Jazz choked out, bursting into a fit of laughter, pointing at Emmett, who was standing in a ballet pose.

Soon, even Carlisle was holding his gut laughing. Emmett was doing an excerpt of Swan Lake. Kendra disappeared and reappeared with a camera.

She stood next to me and we watched the whole thing from the camera screen, recording every second of Emmett's humiliation.

Eventually, I felt sorry for him and took the trance off of him. Emmett, in the middle of a pirouette, fell and landed on his face.

"What the hell?" he wondered out loud. "How'd I get across the room without noticing I was _that_ fast?"

"Be sure to send me that video," Rose told Kendra, ignoring her husband.

"This is _so_ going on Youtube," I giggled. "Well, it will be if I make an account for this world."

"You need an email address, too," Kendra pointed out. "And a name, birthday..."

"Yeah, so the government can track me down and find out my parents are in a parallel dimension," I wise-cracked.

"You're not doing anything with that video," Emmett growled.

"Stop him-!" Alice screamed, but it was too late. Emmett lunged for Kendra, aiming for the camera. In a reflex reaction, Seth jumped in front of Kendra and met Emmett's attack.

"Seth!" We all yelled, including the vampires.

I grabbed Kendra and pulled her out of the house and away from the scene.

"Seth!" she screamed. "Let go of me, Silynne, I'm fine!"

"You won't be if you witnessed yourself how he got wounds if he got hurt!" I yelled back at her. Kendra stopped struggling. "Jacob, hold her there! I need to go back in and calm those two down!"

"No, you're not!" Jacob argued, pulling me and Kendra back outside.

"Jasper needs my help! He can calm down the excitement, but I can erase the animosity between them, so please, let me through!"

I yanked my shoulder away- wincing when his brute strength and my pull dislocated it- and ran back inside.

"Silynne!" Jacob yelled. But I was inside already, and boy, I did not see this coming.

I pushed my mind into those of everyone in the house, and stopped them in their tracks. Slowly, I saw everyone relax. Seth, who wasn't in wolf form, calmed down quickly, and even looked friendlier to the Cullens. Oops, overdose.

I let them go and Emmett and Seth got up from their positions.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I attacked you, too," Seth mumbled, looking down ashamedly.

"Silynne!" Jacob charged straight into the room to find... nothing.

"Hey, Jake. You were saying?" I asked sweetly. I raised my arms and groaned in pain, clutching my left shoulder.

Carlisle inspected it and told me that I had dislocated it. I rolled my eyes and shot a pointed look at Jacob.

"At least I didn't punch him in the face," I muttered.

"I heard that," Jacob grumbled, looking down.

...

Later that day, after the living room was practically spotless, we were standing in the driveway and waving goodbye to a Volvo and Mercedes driving away. Kendra and Seth were inside playing Guitar Hero (Seth's idea). Jacob sighed and hugged me tightly, letting go when I winced from my shoulder.

"Silynne, I-"

_**AN: BAM! Ha, it's your turn, Noel!**_

_**I apologize for the inconvenience, readers! I just think it's AWESOME to add a cliffhanger that's so enticing, even tough nobody's in danger!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. Neither I nor my partner owns the Twilight Saga or anything in there. We just own ourselves. Ok, that was a little weird.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

Silynne left with Jacob and Seth who gave me one last glance before leaving me alone with the Cullen's.

"So I guess now you know everything." I said trying to break the silence.

"Almost everything." Edward said appearing right next to me and I jumped a foot in the air. Emmett boomed out laughing while I placed a hand over my heart.

"Be still my beating heart." I said trying to return it to normal.

"Probably not the best choice of words considering…" Alice trailed off gesturing to her family. Her vampire family.

"K." I said.

"Yeah, I bet Se-eth wouldn't like a vamp as his girlfriend." Emmett teased and Edward told him to shut it.

Confused.

"What are you talking about? Seth and I are just friends." Although I was perfectly okay with us just being friends the thought of me as his girlfriend brought out my inner fangirl. Not the obsessive type like Annie Wilkes, more like that crushing on a star type. Then I saw that Emmett had an evil grin on his face, the sort that lets you know that you're annoying big brother is up to something and it will involved your humiliation.

"Don't even think about it Emmett." Edward warned. Que?

"What? I was just thinking about how you look a lot like the mutt…um Seth's ex. Except for the hair. Nice blond hair. Actually quite attractive for a human. Yep, I remember. Those two were tied to the hip and lips." Emmett mused and Rosalie gave him a questioning look. Oddly enough I felt a really weird and bad feeling, like I hated the fact that Seth was with another girl. Why you may ask? I don't know I was hoping you would.

"So? What does it matter? The past is in the past." I said trying to turn my attention somewhere else. I look at my sneakers which were a little dirty. Ew, I'm gonna have to clean those later.

"That's cool. You know you're pretty small, even for a human." Emmett joked and I looked up with a raised eyebrow not in question but as if to say _'What did you just say about my height?'_

"This coming from a guy who could be mistaken as a building with hair?" I shot back and some of the others snickered. Emmett looked put out but then came back with an evil smirk.

"I'm serious. I mean, there are people in Asia who tower over you." Emmett said about to pat my head but something stopped him. I don't know what but at least half a foot above my head his hand stopped. He tried again, and again, and again but he couldn't do anything. So he tried poking me but to no avail. He started getting frustrated.

"Looks like shorty's got a few tricks up her sleeve." Emmett snarled.

"Stop calling me shorty." I seethed. People always make fun of my height and if they didn't stop soon then things would get ugly, one way or another.

"Alright. Let's try something more original. How about Yoda?" Emmett said, more like shouted back.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"Pick on someone your own size King Kong." I shouted back seeing red.

"Or what? What are you going to do? I'm a vampire, you're a human. You can't touch me Strawberry Shortcake." Emmett taunted and I breathed in heavily but that didn't help.

"Emmett-" I warned but he continued.

"Yoda."

"Emmett-"

"Oompa Loompa!" He shouted and that was over the line.

"That's it!" I screamed and without thinking I jumped at him. Before I continue I should probably warn anyone else as stupid as I was at that moment that you should _never _under _any _circumstances _ever_ charge at a vampire. Charging at a vampire would be the equivalent of charging at an incoming freight train and will no doubt break every single bone in your body.

The weird thing was that I didn't break any bones. When I tackled Emmett to me it felt more like tackling another human, it hurt a little but not enough to be excruciating. In fact not only did I not get hurt but I actually pushed him to the ground. We started rolling around and I even flipped Emmett onto what I think used to be the glass coffee table and when Emmett grabbed my foot I grabbed hold of the rug and it got bunched up. I kicked Emmett in the stomach and tackled him again with me on top until we heard "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY LIVING ROOM?"

We both looked at Silynne who was looking at the damage we had done to the living room and then glared at us.

"He started it!" I shouted at the same time Emmet shouted "She started it!" both of us pointing at each other. I felt warm arms lift me up and away from Emmett and I saw that it was Seth with an extremely worried look on his face.

"Did he hurt you?" Seth asked me and when I looked myself over I saw that I had a few rips and rumples in my clothes and my hair was messed up but I was otherwise unharmed.

"I'm fine Seth. I'm a tough cookie." I said and turned back to where Edward was explaining to Silynne that Emmett got me riled up and we tackled each other.

"Actually, I told Emmet that Kendra had a physical shield, and Emmett wanted to test it out. He set her off on purpose. Don't worry, he didn't start getting rough until he found out he could barely touch her." Edward explained quickly. That's why he got me so riled up. He wasn't being a jerk; he was just being an idiot. Hey I love Emmett but the guy was a total moron for thinking that I wouldn't tackle him to the ground. Especially after calling me an Oompa Loompa. Silynne glared at Emmett who gulped and she gave him a smirk.

"I'm not cowering." Emmett said out of nowhere looking at Silynne and I tried to use the mind link to see what he was talking about but it didn't work. Remember, the mind link only allows us to hear what the other wants us to hear, like a private phone. Silynne gasped and fell backwards into Jacob. She looked straight at Emmett who for some reason nodded while his eyes went wide.

"Oh no, now I have two people in my head!" Emmett moaned, holding his head while Edward chuckled, scratching his head. What is going on?

"You know I can't control it. It's Silynne's decision if she's going to be the ruthless one." Edward defended and I rolled my eyes.

_You're abusive of your power Silynne._ I told her via mind link but I'm not sure she listened.

Maybe she did because she sent a cold smirk towards Emmett who gulped again. Then his eyes glazed over and the funniest yet most frightening thing happened. Emmett took up a ballet pose and then did an excerpt of Swan Lake. Everyone was cracking up then a brilliant idea formed in my brain. I raced to my room and grabbed the digital camera I bought a few days ago and ran back in the room. I went next to Silynne and while laughing recorded the whole thing. Payback time! This is what you get for calling me short!

Right in the middle of a pirouette Emmett fell and landed on his face. "What the hell?" he exclaimed. "How'd I get across the room without noticing I was that fast?"

"Be sure to send me that video." Rosalie told me and I nodded still laughing.

"This is so going on YouTube." Silynne giggled. "Well, it will be if I make an account for this world."

"You need an email address, too. And a name, birthday…" I pointed out.

"Yeah, so the government can track me down and find out my parents are in a parallel dimension." She joked and I made a face. This sound like something you would get out of a comic book or something. Then again we are in a book.

"You're not doing anything with that video." Emmett growled. Uh-oh. Angry vampire on the loose!

"Stop him!" Alice screamed but Emmett already lunged at me and I was having a flashback to when Paul almost phased in front of me. Out of nowhere Seth jumped in front of me and tackled Emmett so that he was away from me. Seth was protecting _me_!

"Seth!" I screamed along with the others. I wanted to help but Silynne grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the house. I could see hear them fighting and I was scared. What if Emmett bit Seth? Isn't vampire venom poison to the wolves? I thought I heard Seth groan in pain and my eyes widened.

"Seth! Let go of me, Silynne! I'm fine!" I screamed at her.

"You won't be if you witnessed yourself how he got wounds if he got hurt!" She yelled back at me. I stopped struggling. That's right. If the idea of Seth in pain was scary, I hate to even think of actually seeing the damage done to Seth.

"Jacob, hold her there! I need to go back in and calm those two down!" Silynne ordered Jacob, rather loudly I might add.

"No, you're not!" Jacob argued, pulling both Silynne and I back outside.

"Jasper needs my help! He can calm down the excitement, but I can erase the animosity between them, so please, let me through!" Silynne yelled back yanking her shoulder out of his grasp but I heard a pop that made me cringe, and she ran inside.

"Silynne!" Jacob shouted. She was inside and we ran after her but by the time we got back everything was fine. Well, the living room still looked like a war zone but at least Seth and Emmett didn't look ready to kill each other.

"Hey, Jake. You were saying? Silynne asked sweetly.

"Easy sarcastic." I chided. Silynne raised left arm and instantly groaned, clutching her left shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Carlisle inspected her shoulder and I winced when I saw that there was an unnatural space on her shoulder.

"Your shoulder is dislocated." Carlisle said and she shot a pointed look at Jacob.

"At least I didn't punch him." Silynne muttered and I only heard it because I was next to her.

"I heard that." Jacob grumbled and I laughed at his embarrassment.

"Alright, this place looks like a war zone. Emmett and Seth, start cleaning." I ordered.

"Why do I have to do it?" they asked at the same time.

"Because you caused all this havoc." I said pointing to the room formerly known as Our Living Room.

"Well you caused all this too. Why don't you help clean up?" Emmett countered.

"Because I'm a short and weak human girl. And you're a vampire and could clean this up in no time at all. Cleaning this mess up would only tire me out." I said pretending to faint. Some of the other vampires laughed and Esme forced Emmett to clean which really only took 10 seconds before most of the things were back to the way they were. Silynne was still mourning over the loss of her glass table but Alice promised they would go shopping for a new one.

Soon the Cullen's left and Seth and Jacob decided to stay and guard us in case Riley or another newborn showed up.

Right now Seth and I were finishing the song _Highway to Hell_ on Guitar Hero. After my awesome final notes on the guitar we decided to take a break. We were in the kitchen eating cupcakes that I got from an Alki bakery which was still here! Sweet! (no pun intended)

"So what do you think Jacob and Silynne are doing?" I asked him.

"My guess? Making out." He answered as if it was obvious and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"What? Why?"

"Why not?" he answered and I was confused.

"Why not?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean Silynne is Jacob's imprint."

"What?" I shouted standing up and nearly toppling over the stool I was sitting on. Seth grabbed my arm and steadied me. "Silynne is Jacob's imprint." I half shouted.

"I thought you knew. Oh boy. They are not going to be happy about this."

"_They_? You mean Silynne knew too? Why didn't she tell me? Why wouldn't they want me to know?" I asked slightly hysteric and excited.

"Calm down." Seth said.

"In the words of Carly Shay, 'Never tell a girl to calm down!' For some alien reason guys think that if you say 'calm down' then we will but we never and see how I'm riled up! It's because you told me to calm down!" I said hitting him but not enough to hurt either of us.

"Kendra just rela-realize that maybe that there's a reason that they decided not to tell you." Seth corrected himself when I fixed a glare at his direction.

"But wouldn't Silynne tell me? There must be some reason, right?" I asked and next thing I know Silynne walks in with Jacob hand in hand. I notice that Silynne looks like she's on top of the world. Well if you were a Jacob fanatic and you were his imprint, wouldn't you be?

"What goes on?" I asked them and Silynne was shaken out of her reverie and looked at me, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing. Kendra, can I talk to you in my room?" She asked and I nodded.

"K-" I barely got the word out before she grabbed my arm and dragged me into her room. She then flung me on the bed and my head swirled for a few seconds.

"You will never believe what Jacob told me!" she squealed.

"What he'd say?" I asked.

"He said…"

**Cliffie! Take that Nessie! And sorry readers but this is a war of the cliffhangers and I shall be the victor!**

**Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Silynne's POV**

"Silynne, I..." Jacob paused, unable to continue. He just stared solemnly into my eyes, every emotion laid out for me to see.

He closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

"For some reason, you were brought here to me. I don't know why, or what the intention was for you to appear into this world, but you did. You make me feel... alive. More than Bella did. More than I ever felt."

Jacob lifted his head, smiling at me.

"I guess I'm kind of corny for saying this, but you complete me," he laughed.

I would have laughed, too, if I hadn't been so captivated. Did Jacob say he loved me? Did he say more?

"Jacob..." I whispered, covering my mouth with my hands. I felt a tear flow down. "Jacob, you can't say that, ever! Please, I shouldn't even be here!"

"Silynne, it's true. Please, stop crying, it's true. I love you, and I have only known you for a few days."

"No, stupid!" I pounded my fist against his chest. "You can't tell me this! There's someone else, someone you're supposed to say this to years from now! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Silynne, I can't imprint twice. If there's someone meant for me in the books, I'm sorry, but I can't change this."

I struggled for words. My being here was already changing the books. I couldn't hurt Jacob, but I couldn't allow the books to change, either. Not over me.

"Jacob, when the next book starts, I can't be here anymore. I... I can't explain, but I can't-"

"Silynne, when that time comes, I promise I won't forget you. I won't. Even if it hurts me. I want to remember the fact that I love you, and I always will. I won't forget you."

"Jacob-"

Jacob's lips touched mine, briefly, hesitantly. It probably lasted a second before he pulled away.

"It's too early for that," he decided, grimacing. I nodded. I was definitely not ready for _that_ change in the relationship so soon.

"I agree. But thanks for trying... and... I love you, too," I sighed, hugging him tight before letting go.

"We have plenty of time to work," he told me, taking my hand.

When we got into the house, my face was lit up like Christmas morning. I could barely comprehend Kendra's furious and surprised expression. I had to tell somebody!

"What goes on?" she asked. I looked at her and Seth.

"Oh, nothing. Kendra, can I talk to you in my room?" I requested. She nodded, about to say something, but I didn't give her time and grabbed her and, dragging her to my room.

"You will never believe what Jacob told me!" I squealed, jumping up and down. Kendra, who I'd flung onto my bed, looked at me coldly.

"What'd he say?"

"He said he loved me!" I screamed.

"That's good. That's great. Yippee. Good for you. Congratulations."

I stopped my dancing and stared at her.

"What is with you?" I asked. Kendra wasn't looking at me but at my window.

"Oh, well, maybe you could've told your _best friend_ that Jacob Black IMPRINTED ON YOU?"

I clapped a hand over my mouth. I had totally forgotten.

"Kendra, I-"

"Seth told me while you were making out with your boyfriend! Which, if I'm not mistaken, crosses a line for the books! Where's Eclipse? Maybe it's already flipping the demonic pages and getting ready to send us home, or wherever we end up going!"

"Kendra, Jake and I were not making out, we were just talking-"

"About your relationship, I presume? Correct me if I'm wrong, but a cheerful comment on the weather can't just suddenly turn into a confession over love!"

"Ken, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I had my reasons! Please, forgive me, you're my only friend here! Kendra, please, I still can't tell you some things because I need to, but it doesn't mean I _want_ to keep things from you!"

Kendra scoffed and walked out of my room.

I should have guessed Jacob and Seth were waiting outside. I ignored them and followed her to the door of her room.

"Kendra, forgive me, please!"

"Shut up and don't bother talking to me ever again!" Kendra screamed, slamming the door in my face.

I could feel my lip trembling. Seth brushed past me and went into Kendra's room.

"Silynne..." Jacob started. I ignored him and ran into my room, slamming the door and locking it.

I never heard Jacob walk away. But I remember from the books that he was always especially quiet, so I figured he'd walked off.

I leaned against the door and slid to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees and bringing my head forward, sobbing.

When I was in the real world, I was known to be an easy crier. When I was in a private school, everyone wanted nothing to do with me because the simplest fights triggered the tear ducts. If I fought with a friend, I would have myself a good cry afterward. It was hardest when my first boyfriend broke up with me.

In the real world, my best friend lived next door to me. We hung out whenever we could. It was because of her I became a better person. I was no longer the girl who hid behind her hair and had books as her only companion. My best friend and I never fought, because we were like twins. The only thing we didn't have in common was the old "Harry Potter vs. Twilight" feud. We never let it come between us.

So why was I becoming that first girl again? Maybe Kendra was more of a twin to me than my best friend? Maybe, instead of a best friend, I already considered her my sister? And losing a sister hurts.

There was a knock on my door, startling me.

"Silynne, let me in," Jacob said from outside.

"Leave me be... I don't want you to see me like this!" I wailed.

"Well, Silynne, I want to see you all the time, so let me in!"

"My mascara's probably running!" I used as an excuse.

"You don't even wear mascara! Let me in! So help me, Silynne, I'll break the door down! You're scaring me!"

I slowly got up and unlocked the door. Jacob burst in and only needed to take one glance at me before gathering me up in his arms.

"Silynne... I'm sorry, I really am," he whispered.

"None of this is your fault, silly. It's mine."

"No, I should have let Kendra know before. I had everyone keep quiet about this, and look what it did to you."

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled away from Jacob and pulled it out.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello," a smooth voice breathed. I barely recognized the voice, but I could tell with some certainty that it was Riley. "I'm outside right now. Your pet dogs aren't much of a threat to me."

"No... No, leave us alone!" I yelled.

"Silynne? Who is it?" Jacob demanded, grabbing the phone. He pulled it to his ear and cussed. "They hung up!"

"Jake, it's Riley. He's outside right now. Get Seth and go, hurry!" I told him. Jacob looked at me and ran outside of my room.

"Seth!" I heard him yell. I heard the occupants of the other room shriek in surprise. "We have to go, the vampire's outside!"

I heard the boys run out of the house. I followed and locked the door, even though I knew it wouldn't do much to help. I locked all the windows and the back door, too.

"Kendra!" I yelled when I got to her room. "Lock your window and come with me!"

Kendra looked startled, but did as I told her and followed me to the living room.

I opened my mental shield and searched for a rogue mind. There was someone who kept changing his mind over and over again. I immediately recognized him as Riley and sent all the wolves a message.

_Guys, he's south of Forks! Chase him away, but don't kill him!_

All of the wolves whined different complaints, most of them concerning not killing the bloodsucker.

_Guys, he's important for later in the books, trust me! Chase him to the edge of Seattle but don't follow past that point! There are more vampires than you can face alone!_

_Listen to her, guys,_ Jacob ordered.

The wolves stopped complaining, but I felt annoyance coming from their minds.

"Kendra, I need you to put a physical barrier around yourself," I ordered.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Worry about yourself. The vampire's won't be able to touch me, either, but for a different reason."

"Silynne, I'm sorry about earlier-"

"It's fine, I forgive you. You were just surprised and upset. I'd have done the same thing."

"Seth told me Jacob wanted to keep it a secret. You were just defending yourself, but I blamed it on you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. But be warned I know something else and I can't tell you."

"It's okay."

The front door clicked open. I gasped, and motioned for Kendra to protect herself. I surrounded myself with a telepathic barrier. If anyone stepped close, they'll feel extreme pain. It was like Jane's power, I guess.

"There you are," a male voice said.

_**AN: Sorry it's so short! I couldn't write much. But I bet Noel's gonna try to destroy me with her awesome writing powers in the next chapter, so more entertainment for you, I guess!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: You already know the routine. We don't own anything.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kendra's POV:_

What is it about mom's that gives them the power to always be right and make you feel like an idiot?

I just stormed out of Silynne room after giving her hell about not telling me about her and Jacob and I already feel terrible. My mom always said I had a nasty temper when I was a kid and sometimes it would still rear its ugly head. She said 'never make assumption until you see through all the perspectives' and 'don't let your temper get out of control'. Okay, I am still mad that Silynne didn't tell me. She's already keeping other things from me and what's even worse I had to find out from someone else. I felt hurt and angry and like I needed to punch something.

But afterwards I immediately felt guilty. Another thing I learned from my mom. She warned me that whenever I let my temper control me then I would feel guilty after wards, 'because I had a good heart but a bad temper', she said. Luckily I learned to control the anger but, like I said, every once in a while it would come back with a vengeance.

Now I really felt bad that I had blown up before I could ask her her side of the story. Maybe she does have a good reason, I mean, Silynne isn't the type of girl to keep secrets this big without a good reason. And then when I remembered the look on her face, so hurt and sad, it made the pain in my chest even worst. You know how you feel that sharp pain in your chest that feels like it's choking you because you feel guilty. Imagine that plus a headache and clogged throat. You'd get an iota of what I'm feeling.

Sure Silynne keeps secrets but she's totally trustworthy and she's been such a great friend in the time I've known her. I wouldn't trade her for anything. She wasn't just my friend. She was my sister.

I heard the door knock and I sat up straight on my bed. What if it was Silynne and she was mad at me or felt even worse? Could I control the anger that bubbled up? Or what if it was Jake and he was going to pummel me because I made her feel bad?

"Kendra, it's me. Can I come in?" I heard Seth ask. Perfect! I don't know why but I felt like I really needed him.

"Yeah. Come in." I say hoarsely. Damn it. Stop being emotional Lafontaine! Seth stepped in the room timidly and when he saw me he seemed to calm down but not that much.

"Do you hate me now too?" I asked without thinking straight and he looked shocked.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" he asked stepping over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Because I blew up at you before and with my luck I'll probably yell at someone else without thinking." I said sullenly. Seth seemed to understand I was talking about Silynne and scooted closer, close enough that our arms brushed together.

"Silynne doesn't hate you." Seth said firmly and when I didn't look him in the he gently tilted my head towards him. I noticed that his hand was shaking slightly and my face heated at his touch. And I don't think that it was his body heat that warmed me up. "Look, Jacob wanted to keep it a secret for both your sakes. I get that you're upset, and maybe Silynne should have told you herself and I shouldn't have assumed that you knew, but maybe you should see it from her point of view and then decide if you're still mad at her."

I smiled. "Sweetie, anyone ever tell you that you're smart?" I asked and he blushed at his nickname. Don't get me wrong, right now there aren't any romantic feelings. I just call him sweetie so that whatever tension in the air ceases. But I did feel tingly inside whenever I call him that. I saw a blush creep up on him and I thought my face heated up too.

Then, out of nowhere, Jacob crashed through the door and yelled "Seth!" causing the two of us to yell out in surprise because he interrupted the silence. "We have to go, the vampire's outside!" Those words made my blood run cold as I thought about Riley. Seth ran out of the room at speeds that no Olympic runner could ever dream of reaching. I heard them run out of the house and faintly heard some locks turning before Silynne ran into my room.

"Kendra!" She yelled. "Lock your window and come with me!"

Her yelling and the fear of Riley gave me shell shock at first but I did what she asked and locked my window. Not that it would make much difference since a lock vs. Riley would be the equivalent of a piece of paper vs. a machete. Silynne led me to the living room and I could faintly see that she was trying to find Riley. I felt so left out and scared. I tried to force the mind link to see what Silynne was thinking about but I couldn't. I hate this. I hate feeling so helpless!

"Kendra, I need you to put a physical barrier around yourself." She ordered. Just myself?

"What about you?" I asked.

"Worry about yourself. The vampires won't be able to touch me either, but for a different reason." She assured me. God, if anything happens to her then she'll never know how sorry I am.

"Silynne, I'm sorry about earlier-" I started but she cut me off.

"Its fine, I forgive you. You were just surprised and upset. I'd have done the same thing."

"Seth told me that Jacob wanted to keep it a secret. You were just defending yourself, but I blamed it on you. I'm sorry." I said remorsefully.

"It's fine. But be warned I know something else and I can't tell you." I didn't like it but still, she has her reasons. And I trust her.

"It's okay." I assured her and with the best of my ability I retracted my physical shield from her.

The front door clicked open and I stopped breathing. I heard Silynne gasp. She gestured to protect myself and I nodded to her. I felt sick to my stomach with worry but I didn't have the urge to throw up.

"There you are." A male voice said and I almost jumped a foot in the air. I turned thinking it was Riley but, thank whatever god is out there, it was Jasper. He looked concerned and I would have hugged him had I not been terrified for my life a few seconds earlier.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" Silynne asked.

"Alice had a vision and said that you might need help." Jasper said. Alice saw us? Wait, maybe she only saw Silynne. That would explain why Silynne asked me not to cover her with my physical shield.

"Whatever the reason I am so glad you're here. The wolves just ran after Riley." Silynne informed him.

"What direction did he go?" Jasper asked interested.

"He headed south of Forks." Silynne said and with lightning speed Jasper pulled out his phone, dialed a number and spoke into the speaker. At least I thought he was speaking, his lips were moving too fast for me to keep up. He ended the call and closed his phone.

"I told the others and alerted them. I also told them to stay in our territory this time." Jasper told us.

"This time?...Oh!" I said, remembering how in the books Emmett had crossed the boundary lines trying to get Victoria and he and Paul almost tore each other apart.

"I hope they don't hurt each other this time." Silynne said and I knew she was referring to the wolves and the Cullen's. Now that the danger had passed I rammed Silynne with a hug.

"I'm so so so so so so so sorry. I've been feeling like such an ass ever since I said those things. Everyone back home always told me to keep my anger in check but I just blow up sometimes and I never meant anything I said back there. Please Silynne you have to-" Silynne clamped her hand over my mouth to silence me but I kept talking though it was now muffled.

"Ken, shut up." She told me and I felt like I had to obey her.

_Are you using your power on me?_, I accused via mind link.

_Would you have stopped if I hadn't?_, she shot back.

_Point taken._

_Now I'm going to retract my hand. Nice and slowly._

_I'm not a wild animal._

_You sure?_

_Hey!_ I 'shouted' and she laughed, taking her hand of my mouth.

"For the hundredth time Ken, I forgive you. You were just freaked that's all. And I'm sorry for keeping it from you." She said sincerely.

"So…are we good?" I asked and she hugged me.

"Yeah, we're good." She said and I hugged her back. This beautiful moment was ruined by a throat clearing. We broke apart and saw Jasper looking quizzically at us.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Jasper asked.

"That is another story for another time. What I want to know right now is how Riley got so close to us without being detected?" I said.

"Maybe it's some sort of gift he might have." Silynne suggested.

"It wasn't mentioned in the books. And if that were true then his scent shouldn't pick up at all." I said.

"Maybe he's getting help from another newborn."

"But a newborn wouldn't be this controlled, especially with four beating hearts around, right?"

"We'll discuss this later. It's not safe for you girls here. Let's get you somewhere safe." Jasper said. He led us outside and towards a car.

"But don't we have to tell the wolves first. Jacob will flip if he finds out that I went with you without telling him." Silynne said.

"You can call them from our house. Get in." Jasper said and we entered the car to find Alice in the passenger's seat.

"Thanks for telling Jasper about your vision." Silynne said.

"No problem. Anything to help my friends." Alice said and I was shocked. I didn't know how she considered us friends but since she did help us the entire time we were here I guess we couldn't be less than friends. Jasper drove out of the driveway and I remembered my phone was in my pocket.

"You better call Jacob. He'll want to know why you aren't in the house." I said handing it to Silynne.

"Get ready for some screaming guys." Silynne warned as she dialed the number and it rang. It rang a few more times before the yelling started.

"Silynne, babe where are you? Are you okay? Why aren't you at home?" Jacob shouted over the phone so loudly I thought my ears were going to burn from the inside out. That only made me feel worse for Jasper and Alice who had super hearing.

"Is that Silynne? Is Kendra with her?" I heard Seth ask in the background. Oh boy, he's really going to enjoy this. Note sarcasm.

"We're with Jasper and Alice. We're heading to the Cullen's now." She explained trying to calm him. Yeah, a wolf that found his imprint gone and now realizes that she's with vampires. That ought to calm him down.

"But why?" he seethed though it was still pretty loud and pretty terrifying. I didn't even have to use the mind link or even lean over to hear him perfectly.

"Great, this is the second time my hearing is going to be shot." I grumbled.

"Alice had a vision that we were in trouble. She and Jasper came over to check on us. They sent the other Cullen's after Riley and this time they'll stay on their side of the border. They were just trying to protect us." Silynne added softly and now Jacob was breathing heavily, probably trying to clam himself.

"Alright. Is Kendra there with you?" I said and this time I had to use the mind link to hear him.

"Yeah, she's right next to me."

"She's fine Seth!" Jacob yelled to him in the background. After a few moments I had to use the mind link to hear him say. "Put her on the phone. Seth wants to talk to her." Silynne handed the phone to me and I put it on my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kendra! Thank god! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Jake said that you were heading to the Cullen's place and he said that you weren't hurt. Oh man. I'm probably sounding like an idiot right about now-" he rambled on.

"Seth! Breathe!" I shouted over the phone and he stopped. "I'm okay, I'm not hurt, and I am with Silynne in a car with Alice and Jasper because they want to protect us. You have nothing to worry about." I said and I heard Seth heave a sigh of relief.

"Kendra, there is a bloodsucking leech after you and now I find out you with more of them."

"Seth, the Cullen's aren't as bad as you think. They're good people and maybe you should ease up on them." I suggested.

"But-"

"Seth, give them a chance. I know for sure that you will get along. Please? For me?" I asked and I didn't pass the look that Silynne was giving me. _What?_, I mouthed. She shrugged.

"Okay. For you." Seth kind of grumbled and I laughed.

"Thank you Seth. You're a real sweetie you know that." I said and I could imagine his blush. Come to think of it, every time I call him that he blushes. Wonder why?

_Wow, you are blind aren't you?_, Silynne asked via mind link.

_What do you mean?_

_Never mind._

_But-_

_I said never mind!_, she commanded and I handed her the phone back. She talked to Jacob some more while I looked out the window and gazed at the blurring landscape as we rocketed at 60 miles an hour. I'm pretty sure we are breaking several road laws. It could be a problem if we got arrested. What am I going to say when they ask for my parents? 'Does you payphone have service in other worlds?' If I did they would probably kick my butt or throw me in the loony bin.

Then again with all the craziness going on I wouldn't be surprised if I went insane before we reached the house.

**Not much of a cliffhanger but let's just go with it, shall we?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Silynne's POV**

Jacob continued to patrol outside, even though Riley was back in Seattle and we were at home, safe and sound. Seth was sleeping outside with Kendra to keep him company.

Sitting on the porch, I wondered lazily how long it will take until Seth brings out the romance. I was getting tired of the whole "eternity" mumbo-gumbo in the Cullens' place. If you ask me, passion is about actually feeling your heart flutter when you gaze into the eyes of your soulmate, reminiscing in their warm embrace. The vampires can't exactly hug each other properly. It's like pushing two rocks together.

I also believed that you don't have to change for someone. That's partially the reason why I'm on Team Jacob.

I looked up at the sky.

When I was a little girl, I would always look at the stars and my questions would all be answered. Of course, that was before we came to Forks, Washington, where there are more clouds here than there are stars.

Wolf-Seth grumbled, waking up. Kendra shifted so he could prop himself up.

"Hey, sleepy," she murmured to him, running her hands through the fur on his neck. Seth grumbled appreciation and set his head on her lap. Kendra blushed but continued to stroke his fur and scratch the top of his head.

Seriously, these two are a match made in Twilight heaven. Why can't Kendra realize how close they really are?

"Hey, they look adorable together, right?" Jacob asked, sitting next to me on the porch. I nodded, smiling, and leaned into him. Once I did, I shivered and felt goose bumps. I hardly noticed the cold. Jacob noticed my shivering and rubbed his hand up and down my left arm, warming me up.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on patrol, macho-man?" I teased.

"Actually, Paul and Collin are out there right now. They told me I needed some rest. I haven't slept since three days ago."

I pulled away and got on my knees, so my head was level with his. I looked at him with a stern expression.

"Bella and I don't agree on a lot of things, but this is one thing I _have_ to agree with her on. You need your sleep, Jake," I told him.

"Eh, I'll sleep when I get home. Right now, I want to spend time with you."

"You _are_ home," I said simply. Jacob grinned.

"I mean in La Push. But I'm glad you don't mind my being here."

"Jacob-"

"Silynne," Jacob countered my tone. "C'mon, do you really want to get rid of me? I can waste a couple of hours more."

I grit my teeth and smacked the back of his head, standing up.

"I actually read what happens to you, Jake. In Breaking Dawn, you spend so much time patrolling and staying awake you literally drop to the floor and start snoozing. In the Cullens' house, even. You're not a machine, Jacob. I am not going to watch you waste away pretending to be so. Go inside and go to bed, Jake."

I pointed to the door and clenched my left fist. Jacob stared at me in utter shock but stood up and did as he was told.

I followed him in. I didn't even complain when he headed for my room instead of the couch.

Lying on my bed (thank god Alice bought a king sized), Jacob patted the space next to him.

"Hop on," he said, resting his head on his arm.

"Um, I'm fine on the couch-" I tried to assure him, but that only made him sigh and get up. "What are you doing-? Aah!"

Jacob picked me up bridal-style and plopped me on the bed, laying next to me. I sat up and brought my knees forward, hugging them to my chest.

"Sometimes I think you're more stubborn than Bella," Jacob watched me.

"I'm not sleeping with you," I grumbled.

"Oh, come on, it won't be like _that_," he laughed. He poked my side. Uh, oh.

I giggled. Jacob raised an eyebrow and poked me again. I fell apart laughing.

"You're ticklish," he accused.

"No, no, please-!" I begged. Jacob didn't listen and sat up, tickling me until I was breathless from laughing so much.

"This is fun," Jacob said, tickling me again. I screamed and started kicking.

"Mercy! Jacob, please! Mercy!" I yelled. Jacob laughed and rolled over. I smacked him on the chest.

"That doesn't hurt," Jacob shrugged. I sat up and pounded his chest.

"Now?"

"Nope."

I tried tickling him. Jacob only laughed and rolled over, pinning me down.

"If your pounding never worked, what makes you think _tickling_ can?"

"I had to try!" I admitted.

"Now I'm never going to sleep," Jacob whispered. "You're too distracting."

"You insisted on having me here, bub," I told him. "Go to sleep."

"What? No good night kiss?" he teased.

"Um, no," I pushed him back and jumped off the bed, heading for the door.

"Hey, don't leave!" he complained.

"According to a certain someone I'm too distracting. Good night, sleep tight."

"I won't let the vampires bite," Jacob added sarcastically.

"Good," I stuck my tongue out and turned off the lights. I closed the door behind me and walked away. Well, I tried to.

"Silynne!" Jacob called out. I rolled my eyes and turned around, poking my head through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a glass of water?"

I gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"I'm a growing boy," he defended himself. I rolled my eyes again and laughed, running to the kitchen and returning with a big glass of water.

"Anything else, 'growing boy'?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Jacob tapped his chin as if he were in deep thought.

"Okay, good night," I said before he asked for something outrageous.

"A kiss," he said. I whirled around.

"I already said no," I told him.

"On the cheek?" he begged, bringing out the puppy (I use that term literally) eyes. I sighed and smiled, leaning in to kiss his outstretched cheek. I figured he'd behave and that would be the end of it.

Big mistake. I mean, this is _Jacob_ we're talking about!

Just when I had my lips half an inch away from his cheek, he turned and lifted his head so _he_ was kissing _me_.

I should have seen it coming. I mean, this is an age-old trick! Girl kisses cheek, guy turns and kisses _her_. I never thought it'd happen to _me_, though.

Jacob wasn't passionate. It was really just a soft, hesitant kiss.

So _why_ did we end up making out?

Here's the story:

Jacob kissed me. I think you got that.

It was supposed to be a soft, spontanious kiss that should have lasted three seconds. No big deal.

But then I _had_ to hug him while we were in the middle of the sneak attack kiss and Jacob thought I wanted something more. Eh, who was _I_ to complain?

Now, Jacob's hand was on my waist and I was on the bed with him. His other hand was on my cheek. The combination of his position and strength made it so I couldn't back away. I had both my arms wound around his neck anyways, so I really didn't have my mind on escaping.

I felt my heart beat against Jacob's chest. I was pretty sure he could feel it, too.

Jacob was the one who pulled away first. I kissed him one more time before backing away.

"Wow," he breathed.

"You took the word out of my mouth," I gasped. Jacob leaned in and kissed me again.

"I love you, I hope you know that," he whispered.

"I know it. And I love you too, more than you think," I whispered.

"I think I knew that. It's just so great to hear that out loud," he chuckled.

And although the ealier me would've said no to it, Jacob hugged me and we fell asleep together, on the same bed. Everything was peaceful to us.

That is, until Kendra was jumping on my bed at six in the morning.

"Get up!" she yelled. "God, lovebirds, what did you _do_ last night to make you sleep so soundly?"

"If I told you you'd be thoroughly disgusted with me," I grumbled, lightening the mood.

"I would have heard you two last night, now get up!" Kendra smacked my legs and kicked Jacob's shin. Then she jumped down and raced for her room.

"What day is it?" I asked a very groggy Jacob.

"I dunno. Thursday?" he guessed.

"OH, CRAP!" I yelled, waking both of us up. Jacob sat up pretty quickly at my outburst.

"What? What is it?" he demanded.

"School!" I yelled. I raced for my closet, paused, turned, and raced back to Jake.

"Back so soon?" he teased.

"Me. Clothes. You. Out," I growled, pointing at the door.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm too comfortable here-"

"OUT!"

Jacob bolted out of my room and my day began.

_**AN: Yay, I added a bit of fluff! Fluffy, fluffy, fluff!**_

_**You know, if my boyfriend spent the night at my house, he wouldn't even be in my room. If he was, this is probably very close to how I'd act in the mornings. In the words of Ryan Higa, "TEEHEE!"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG! 95 reviews? And over 3000 hits? Are you kidding me? You guys are awesome! **

**And since this is so late you have permission to kill me but then Nessie would kill you.**

**Nessie: No I wouldn't. I would help the angry mob hunt you down!**

**Me: Oh thanks so much for your support! Oh and just to let you know Nessie wrote part of this chapter so you should thank her.**

**Nessie: Chocolate would be nice!**

**Me: No! Not after what happened last time!**

**Nessie: You can't stop me! *runs off and drives away in get-away car***

**Me: *pinches the bridge of my nose* Oh boy…**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kendra's POV:_

Seth is an idiot. A sweet idiot, but an idiot all the same.

Right now I was sleeping on his side since he was passed out in wolf form because he's been making special patrols around our house. He's been paranoid ever since Riley _almost_ came over to our house. Boy, that's still pretty scary to think he was that much closer to drinking us dry.

Anyways, Seth has made it his personal mission to never let me out of his sight. He's going on this special patrol with Jacob around our house, plus the patrol in La Push, _plus_ attending school. He barely gets any sleep. And a few times he even went as far as going to Forks High to make sure that I was okay. I thought he was going to pass out on the spot.

I understand why Jacob would put _this_ much effort in protecting Silynne but why would Seth care this much? I mean, we are friends but none of the others wolves put in this much effort. Ugh, why does Seth have to be so nice? Though I have to admit, I do like the attention he's giving me.

It's like this. Whenever I speak, he listens. Whenever I want his opinion, he gives it. Whenever I ask him to do something, he does it without question. Well, almost. I use that same 'Please? For me?' line to sink in the deal. And every time I do his eyes glaze over and he does it without further resistance. I kind of feel bad but I have no idea why.

I've been sitting next to Seth watching him sleep. How many other times I going to get to watch a wolf sleep? Wolf-Seth started waking up and I shifted positions so that he could prop himself up. His eyes were heavy and he looked lazily at me. How cute!

"Hey sleepy." I said gently run my hand through the fur on his neck. He made a sort of purring noise before putting his head on my lap. My cheeks heated up and I knew that my face was crimson. This is one of my top Twilight fantasies-having Seth rest his hand on my lap. My #1 Twilight fantasy? Seth imprinting on me. But that was shot down a while ago. We've known each other for while now and I haven't seen any sign that he actually likes me as more than a friend so…well I feel a little sad but I want him to be happy. What kind of fan/friend would I be if I didn't support him when he found his imprint?

I saw Silynne going inside the house with Jake who looked dead tired. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation but I did get that Silynne ordered Jake to bed so that would explain it. I know that since Silynne is his imprint, Jake would never do anything to hurt her but if he does anything that makes her sad then he'll get a swift kick in the ass.

I felt Seth shift under me and when I looked over I thought he was asleep so I kept running my hand through his fur and scratching behind his ears. You know what was really funny? When I did he kicked his leg like a stereotypical dog and I suppressed a laugh.

"I wonder what would happen if I scratched your belly? Hmm, tempting but then that would be a little weird. But what isn't weird around here?" I mused rhythmically petting her fur on his head as I listened to his breathing. "You know…when I was little I used to dream about visiting alternate worlds and having a great adventure. And I am having an adventure. I'm in another world with my favorite characters. Though I am worried about Riley actually getting us. Huh, I wonder…what happens to us back home if we die here?" I felt his breathing hitch and I saw that his eyes were open. Crap, I thought he was asleep. "Oops, I thought you were asleep. Sorry. I guess I sounded pretty stupid huh?" I looked down embarrassed and he lifted his head and licked my cheek.

I reeled back and made a sound of disgust. "Blech! Seth that's gross! Mildly cute, but really gross!" I wiped slobber, which surprisingly wasn't that much, as he gave a wolf laugh.

"Mercy! Jacob, please! Mercy!" I hear Silynne scream inside but I heard that she was laughing too.

"What the heck are they-on second, I don't want to know." I stated and Seth gave another laugh. "Okay smart guy, why did you lick me?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. He had a guilty look on his face.

_I just wanted to make you feel better. You said that you were stupid but you're not. _I heard Seth's voice say but he was still in his wolf form. What the heck?

"You wanted to make me feel better?" I asked and he looked shocked before nodding his head.

_I didn't mean to lick you but that's the only thing I could do. Man I'm so stupid._

"You are not stupid. And that was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me." I said and before I knew it I gently grabbed his head and kissed the place above his eye. I felt him stiffen but then he relaxed and gave a sigh of content.

_She kissed me! She's really kissing me! Well it's not on the lips but it's a start! Whoo-hoo! _I heard Seth 'scream' and I smiled once I retracted my lips. I wonder if I should tell him that I can hear his thoughts. Maybe not. But how can I hear his thoughts in the first place? This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

He placed his head on my lap again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I should probably suggest that we go inside so that he can sleep but I'm just so…tired…

Oh why not? I can close my eyes for a few seconds. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Seth's neck before I felt myself drift off.

I woke up slightly to something moving underneath me. I was attacked by the sudden cold and shivered on the ground. I cracked my eyes open and found that Seth wasn't there. Where was he? Did he really leave me here? And why does that thought hurt so much? Suddenly I felt someone over me. I looked and saw that Seth was hovering over me a little closely. Not that I minded but I felt strange.

"Seth? Where were you?" I asked with a bit of accusation in my voice.

"I fell asleep. Sorry. It's pretty dark now. I left to change back. We should get you inside." He said in a hushed voice. He must've been asleep for a while. Whether it was because I was tired or because I was just too lazy I didn't want to get off of the ground.

I held up my arms to him. "Carry me?" I asked with a pout. He smiled and in one swift movement he carried me bridal style into the house. His warms arms kept me in a state of bliss and warmth as he took me to my room. He laid me down on my bed where he (and I could be mistaken) reluctantly let me go. The sudden separation made me feel chilly. I gripped Seth's arm. Not enough to hurt but then again he wouldn't get hurt if I tried.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked though my face heated up when I realized that there was double meaning in my words. I saw Seth's skin get darker and I feared the worse.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything…" he trailed off though through this new power or whatever I could sense that he really wanted to stay with me.

"Please?" I asked again. He gave a ragged breath and lay next to me. I scooted next to him and felt something…wonderful. I never felt this feeling before for anyone and it scared me a little. But the joy I felt at that moment overpowered any fear. I lay next to Seth and slowly drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I really didn't want to get out of bed. I felt so warm and safe and relaxed in my bed. Besides, there was too much effort getting out of bed. I'll just stay in bed while the covers hold me closer. The covers are so warm-

But why are they moving?

My eyes shot open and I saw…I don't know what I saw. I tilted my head up ten degrees and saw that Seth was fast asleep. He looked pretty darn adorable from this point of view. Speaking of which, he had an arm wrapped around my waist while I was snuggled into his chest. As my brain started to work again I remembered that it was a school day and craned my neck to see the clock. An hour before school starts. Better start getting ready.

I tried to move but Seth just drew me closer and pretty tightly I might add. Not that I minded which was why I was scared. Why didn't I mind? We're just friends. Seth will never like me for more than a friend and if things are already changing like they are now then he'll probably imprint on some other girl. That idea hurt, no, really hurt and I was even more desperate to get out of bed.

I didn't want to wake him up so I tried to slide out but he only held on tighter. This time I tried to wriggle out but, big surprise, he held me tighter. It's getting a little hard to breathe.

And just when I thought my escape couldn't have gone worse, it did. Seth rolled over so he was on top. What does this remind me of? This time I went all out because A) I needed to get to school and B) I was suffocating!

I started kicking and tried to scream but I was practically buried underneath him. I pounded on his chest, I kicked, I muffled screamed but nothing worked. Then an idea popped in my head. I closed my eyes, relaxed and focused. I imagined a bubble forming around me and separating Seth and me. I imagined it growing and growing until I heard a thud on the floor and some slurred yet clearly coherent cursing.

I opened my eyes and found that Seth was on the floor clutching his head and muttering something about rude awakenings.

"Morning sleepy." I said stifling my laughter behind my hand. He looked at me and let out a groan.

"Why'd you push me off the bed?" He grumbled.

"Because you were suffocating me! Now get out, I have to wake up Silynne and get ready for school."

Seth grumbled and looked at the clock with utter loathing.

_Damn clock, you're the reason for this... I was having such a wonderful dream..._

"Aw, Seth, you can get your sleep _after_ Si and I leave for school, okay?" I offered sweetly. Seth nodded robotically and left the room.

Okay, first things first. I ran into my closet and threw something on without thinking. Hey, I had an hour to get ready, wake up my housemate, and drive to school. I can't spend my time thinking about what would make my butt look cute, okay?

I went to Silynne's room and found her and Jacob cuddled together, sleeping soundly. I 'aww'ed to myself and took out my phone to take a snapshot. I had to save the moment, because it's not gonna be there in two seconds. Oh sweet, sweet potential blackmail.

Once my phone saved the picture, I slipped it back in my pocket and climbed on the bed.

"Sorry guys," I whispered. Then I began to jump.

Silynne was the first one to open her eyes. She seemed a little confused at first, but then she noticed me, blissfully jumping on her and Jacob's legs, and began to glare. Well, time to be myself, now that she's awake.

"Get up!" I yelled. "God, lovebirds, what did you do last night to sleep so soundly?"

"If I told you, you'd be thoroughly disgusted with me," Silynne wisecracked, rubbing her eyes.

"I would have heard you two last night. Now get up!" I hollered, smacking her legs and kicking Jake awake. I have always wanted to do that since I first read the second kiss scene in Eclipse. Seriously, that was low even for him.

I jumped off the bed and raced for my room to grab my backpack. Guess what I found?

Seth was fast asleep, _again_, lying on top of my bag. Why did he have my bag?

"Seth, wake up, I need my backpack," I whispered, nudging him. Seth mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up. "Seth, I need my bag!"

"Yur ut goin oo cool," he mumbled again.

"Huh? Seth, wake up! Don't make me push you off the bed again!"

Seth opened his eyes and looked at me groggily.

"You're not going to school," he said.

"Oh, like hell I'm not!" I lunged for my backpack but Seth quickly pulled it away, keeping it out of my reach. "Seth, pretty please?"

I brought out my begging face, complete with the puppy pout, and presented it to Seth. Seth's face melted and he almost brought me my bag back, but the door opened and Jacob and Silynne peered in.

"Hurry up, we have to go." Silynne whined.

"They're not going to school, Jake, we still haven't caught that vampire." Seth told him.

"Oh, right. Well, Silynne, it's back to bed," Jake nodded, lifting Silynne and carrying her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down Jake! I swear, I will make you do something so embarrassing, the next time you phase the rest of the pack will be howling with laugher until your ears burst!" Silynne threatened.

"I'm a quick healer, and, according to you, I have no shame. Go ahead, give me your best shot." Jacob countered. I gave up on my backpack and ran to save my best friend.

"Jacob Black, put her down or I'll break your arms until you do!" I threatened. Jacob quickly set her down.

_Thanks, Ken._

_No problem. Why are the guys so stubborn?_

_They're worried for their girls' safety._

_You mean Jacob's worried for you. I'm not Seth's 'girl'._

_Right. I meant that. But honestly, Seth is acting really dopey right now when he's with you..._

_I still have no idea why that is._

Silynne sighed and kicked Jacob in the shin.

"Ow, what was that for?" he hissed.

"I'm going to school." she challenged him.

"No, you're not." Seth said menacingly, my backpack slung on his shoulder.

"Yes we are, now Seth, honey, give me the bag." I begged. Seth mindlessly gave me my backpack.

"Come on, Si! See ya, suckers!" I yelled, running with Silynne towards the door. Jacob stopped us when we were barely outside.

"Jake, come on, the Cullen's will be there, we're safe," Silynne pleaded.

"No, no, no, and no." Jacob shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't trust the Cullen's. Sam read the book, remember? I saw that scene with the blonde vamp attacking Bella. He could do it again quite easily."

"Jasper is not going to hurt me." Silynne argued. "I can easily make him think logically about it, and if that doesn't work, I can distract him. Kendra has a physical shield, so nothing can get to her!"

"'If that doesn't work'? So you're not sure yourself how to stop a bloodthirsty leech?" Jacob narrowed his eyes. "If you must go to school, I'm coming with you."

"What? No, Bella will see you!" I exclaimed. "We all may know about you and Silynne, but don't forget, they aren't the ones narrating the books here! _I saw Jacob in the corner of the room_," I mimicked Bella's voice, "_He was talking to some girl named Silynne, and then he leaned in to kiss her_-"

"Kendra, shut up," Silynne startled me by snapping at me. I noticed she was blushing. Jacob looked pissed, but he was still in control.

"I'll make sure she doesn't see me," Jacob decided.

"Okay, then, how about this? _Jessica was on full babble mode today. 'Oh, I saw Jacob Black,' she said. 'He was kissing this Junior girl by the lockers.'_"

"Kendra," Silynne warned.

"We're going with you!" Seth growled.

"No, you are not. I don't mind if you're patrolling outside, but you're not going inside the building unless it was on fire, am I clear?" I demanded. "We're late, anyways, no thanks to you two, so if you'll excuse us-"

"Hop on," Jacob interrupted me, motioning for Silynne to climb on his back. Seth pulled me up onto his.

"Close your eyes, we're gonna phase, and if I have to rush in a burning building, I'd rather I wasn't naked," Seth explained. I shut my eyes tight.

_Great, is Jake trying to kill me? She's on my back, I'm dressing out, this doesn't sound right..._

_YOU CAN HEAR SETH'S MIND?_

That last outburst was from Silynne. I guess we still had our mind link up.

_Yeah, I can, isn't it cool?_

Silynne and Seth's mind went silent. Seth, who by now was a wolf, perked his ears in surprise. What was Silynne telling him?

_Shit, she can hear me? She's probably listening in right now... Kendra?_

_Yeah, it's me. Hi._

_You heard my thoughts? What did you hear?_

_Well, last night you were excited that I kissed your forehead. _I practically felt Seth getting red.

_You heard that? _

_Oh yeah. And what wonderful dream did the 'damn clock' wake you up from? _

…

_Seth?_

…_Nothing._

_Sure. If it was nothing then you can tell me all about it._

_No way! _

_Oh come on! Please! _I felt in my head that Seth was close to breaking but then Jacob had to come and ruin everything.

_We're here. _Jacob said.

_Oh for crying out loud! _I screamed.

_Better luck next time. _Seth teased. I pouted and glared at the back of his head. He seemed to notice and gave a wolfy grin.

I got off his back as Silynne did the same with Jacob and the boys took off into the woods to change back.

I turned towards the school when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and screamed…

**Cliffhanger! Not as good as the others but I still like it! Your turn Nessie. And remember, NO chocolate.**

**Nessie: Aw! Why not?**

**Me: Well the last time we let you near too much sugar a little thing called El Nino happened. **

**Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Silynne's POV**_

Kendra shrieked.

"What is it?" I yelled, turning to find the source of the problem.

"Sorry," an accented male voice apologized in English.

"Oh, Hugo, you scared the crap out of me!" Kendra gasped, putting a hand to her heart.

_Jacob, Seth, we're fine, it's just a friend of Kendra's,_ I told them through a mental link. Jacob and Seth instantly calmed.

Now Kendra and Hugo were conversing in fluent Spanish so fast I couldn't make it out.

_Any of you boys know Spanish?_ I remarked.

_No._

_You're asking the wrong werewolf._

_Hey, guys, what's up?_

_We're watching Kendra and Silynne, Collin, stay in La Push._

_Okay, cool._

I stifled a giggle and talked to the boys while Kendra and Hugo chatted. Then Hugo kissed her on the cheek!

Seth's mind was a shocked blank. Jacob seemed shocked, too, but his mind was still working. Collin was too busy sniffing something in La Push to really notice. I closed the mental link with the boys and walked over to Kendra.

"Ken, we have to get to class," I whispered, smiling at Hugo in apology.

_Jake, Seth, hang in there, okay?_ I mentally whispered. Kendra kissed Hugo back on the cheek and now _my_ mind was a shocked blank.

"Kendra, we have to go, now!" I said urgently. Through the mind link, I could feel something rise in Seth's throat and knew it was not bile.

_Seth, don't-_ Jacob warned. Too late.

A heartbroken howl pierced the air. I winced and dragged Kendra into the building quickly. It was quiet inside, and I sighed with exhaustion.

"Silynne, what was that?" Kendra asked, staring out the window at the trees.

"It was a wolf, what else?" I asked rhetorically, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Silynne, it wasn't just _some wolf_. It was one of _our_ wolves," Kendra acknowledged.

"Um, Jake twisted his ankle play-fighting with Seth and howled out, okay?" I lied. No need to clue Kendra in on Seth's big secret.

"It sounded heartbroken," Kendra narrowed her eyes.

"How can you tell? It sounded like pain to me," I shrugged again. "I'm starving; let's get to the cafeteria before Mike steals the last chocolate muffin."

I took Kendra's hand and tried to drag her away from the window but she wouldn't budge.

"Silynne, I'm not stupid. Explanation, now."

I groaned. I didn't want to break my promise to Seth, but I couldn't get out of this without doing so. Talk about a pickle!

"Kendra, I promise I'll explain soon, okay? Let's just forget about it right now."

Kendra's face remained blank but she nodded slowly.

After I bought my muffin- I wasn't lying when I said I was starving- Kendra and I were trying hard to forget about Seth's howling. Well, I was on the brink of forgetting when my cell phone buzzed.

I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

**Who Else?** It was Jacob's idea of a joke, putting that as his name on the caller ID. Who else besides Kendra or Alice would ever really call me?

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Hey, it's me," Jake said. "Hey, how are you guys holding up?"

"We're fine, Jake, there's no need to call us every ten minutes."

"There is when my girl is in danger," he growled.

"Why didn't she tell me?" I heard Seth shout angrily in the background. I made a mental note to send Seth a mental link later.

"Listen, we're fine, really. Oh, I hear Bella's truck outside; I'll call you back, okay?" I hung up.

"Are you connected with Seth right now?" I asked Kendra worriedly when I saw her concentrating on something.

"No, his mind is blocked. I'm just trying to figure out why that muffin is moving on its own."

"Huh?"

I looked down at my muffin and gasped. The muffin was moving across the table! I looked underneath it to see if some super ants were underneath it but there was nothing there. I snatched it from the table and inspected it.

"Kendra, are you messing with me?" I demanded.

"No, I don't have any idea how that thing moved on its own," Kendra replied honestly. Still suspicious, I set the muffin on the table.

"Kendra, concentrate on the muffin again," I said. Kendra gave me a weird look and did so. The muffin moved an inch. I gasped and clapped.

"You have telekinesis!" I explained.

"Wha?" she asked, her eyes going wide.

"Your physical shield is wrapped around that muffin," I pointed at the muffin. "When you concentrate, you're pulling you're shield tighter around you. You're the one moving the muffin!"

"I have telekinesis?" she hissed, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"You have a power!" I high-fived her and we did a little dance. The people around us gave us weird looks as they passed by.

Looking up, I saw Edward with a smirk on his face and Alice dancing along with us from across the cafeteria. I laughed and cheered to myself. Bella questioned Alice why she was dancing and Alice responded with, "I'm feeling the mood."

"That's Jasper," Bella remarked, and Edward burst into laughter. Jasper snickered.

_Jake, Seth, Kendra has-_

_#$%!_

_!_

That outburst was from Seth. The last exclamation was from me, Jacob, and poor Collin, who was startled out of his patrol mode.

_Jake, what's going on with Seth?_

_He just got irritated all of a sudden. I told him that Kendra's friend was probably more than a friend, and he- well, you can see for yourself._

_What the hell-?_ Collin wondered, padding his way across the border.

_Collin, stay in La Push, I'll handle this,_ I thought to him.

_What? No way, you're staying in the school until Seth calms down!_

_Jake, for once in your life, shut up!_

I felt really guilty about yelling at him like that, but it got him off my back for a while.

"Kendra, can you shield me while I go outside? I need to talk to Jacob about something," I whispered so Bella, who was a couple of tables down, couldn't hear. I noticed Edward was sneaking a glance at me, eavesdropping on the whole thing.

_Get out of my head, Edward!_ I mentally yelled.

"What? Why?" Kendra whispered back.

"Um, I just want to be careful. What if Riley is outside?"

Kendra looked suspicious and got up.

"I'm coming with you, then," she decided.

"No, it's fine," I tried to reassure her.

"If Riley is out there, we'll need to stick together. Two girls are better than one."

"Kendra-"

"I'm going with you, and you have no say in the matter, capische?"

I huffed and nodded. Kendra got out of her seat and followed me outside.

I guess Kendra coming along is a good thing. She might be able to calm Seth down. Then again, once he's calm, she'll probably demand why he was acting so insane. There goes Seth's "natural" plan.

"Okay, Kendra, expect anything to happen, okay?" I told her vaguely, entering the forest.

"Huh?"

"Just follow me," I sighed, running towards the angry werewolf and a tied-up "Beta".

"Jake, Seth!" I hollered. I heard menacing growls come from Seth and a warning growl from Jacob.

"What's wrong?" Kendra hissed.

"Seth went berserk," I admitted.

"Oh, _that's_ why you wanted me to shield you," Kendra acknowledged.

"Yeah, be careful," I said, coming into the warzone.

Jacob had phased into his human form and went to grab me out of the way. Once I was on his back and Kendra was behind us, we were able to see for ourselves what a heartbroken werewolf looked like.

Kendra looked like she was concentrating on something, and Seth slowed his movements. I eavesdropped and linked Jake's mind to mine so he could listen in, too.

_Sweetie, what's going on? Why are you doing this?_

_Kendra..._

_Sethie, calm down. Calm down and phase for me._

_No... NO!_

Kendra had made the mistake of wondering why Seth was so mad. She reviewed the entire day, reaching to the point where Hugo kissed her cheek before Seth started howling and attacking a poor defenseless tree.

Kendra ran towards the wolf, placing an arm on its shoulder blade.

"Kendra, no-!" I yelled, scrambling down from Jacob's back and running like a madwoman to my best friend.

Seth struck Kendra by accident with one of his wild blows. My mind was still connected to hers, and I caught the stream of random, surprised curses and statements. I think my favorite was _Holy Banana!_

Kendra flew into me, unconscious, and I fell backwards and hit my head on a rock.

What happens in the next few moments may shock you.

...

"Silynne!" I heard a voice yell out my name in shock. "Silynne! Silynne! Silynne!"

The voice's attitude changed to annoyance. I felt something soft beneath me, and when I moved my arm, I felt four blankets above me.

"Silynne! SILYNNE!" a familiar voice screamed in my ear.

My eyes snapped open and I looked blearily around.

"Eh?" I whispered.

"Silynne, get up, we're late for school, _again_!" the girl beside me screamed.

The girl looked like a smaller version of me, minus the untidy, dark hair and an unhealthy obsession for Twilight and Taylor Lautner.

"Weirdo, get out of my room," I snapped at my little sister.

"Can someone say defensive? Get up and get ready, we have to go _now_!" Kelly yelled, smacking my legs. The gesture seemed familiar to me, and yet this was the first time Kelly ever did it.

Kelly was a couple of years younger than me. Entering high school was the single most important day of her life. When she's late to enter the doors, she gets super mad at me. She opened the door, letting my cat in, and ran downstairs. I looked at Mittens.

"Hey, cat. Do you mind giving me privacy to change?" I asked. Mittens blinked lazily and went under my bed. I groaned and got up, getting dressed in a hurry and running downstairs.

"Thanks, Chris," I said, taking a piece of toast from his plate and going outside to start my bike. My little brother let out a "hey!" but didn't do much to stop me. I munched down the toast and started the engine, revving it to tell my sister I was leaving with or without her.

Kelly ran out the door and put on her helmet, sitting behind me.

At school, my best friend and I laughed over the PE teacher stumbling after giving us a lecture on keeping our balance on the balance beams. Then he had me demonstrate because he knew how balanced I was. I had balance like a cat and it impressed the class.

I took out my iPod and listened to music at lunch. I was so far singing along to Shakira's "She Wolf" when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took my ear buds out quickly and turned around.

Captain was grinning at me.

Hmm... What can I say? I have a HUGE crush on him. Me and the rest of the girls in school.

Captain's real name was James. His last name was Shipman, hence my silly nickname for him.

Well, I have a problem. Not only do I have a huge crush on him, but I'm the envy of all the girls because I'm his friend. I get to walk home with him after school because he lives a few blocks away from my house.

Captain is a total science nerd, but he has such a great personality and athletic ability. The cheerleaders even take science just for him instead of playing hooky and hooking up with their boyfriends.

"Hey, Si," he greeted me. I blushed at my nickname and smiled.

"Hey, Captain," I laughed. "What brings you to the geek side of the school?"

"Hey, don't call yourself a geek! I was just meaning to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

"There's this really cool movie coming out this Friday and I preordered a couple of tickets. I was wondering if... you'd like to join me?"

I was speechless. Captain just asked me out. CAPTAIN ASKED ME OUT! ME!

"Um, yeah, that'd be awesome," I breathed, smiling and nodding. Captain grinned again and hugged me.

It should've made me feel on top of the world, getting asked out _and_ hugged in the same minute by my crush.

But why did it feel so wrong?

_**AN: Uh, oh, she's back in the real world? Where's Kendra?**_

_**Your turn, Noel!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Kendra's POV: _

…God I feel awful…what's…what's going on…where am I?

"_Kendra. Time to wake up." _Who is that? I feel happy hearing that voice. I felt a light weight near my side but it didn't feel like it was directly on me.

"_Pinti, you want to wake her up?" _the woman's voice asked jokingly. I felt a soft surface beneath me and I didn't want to wake up. I felt a hand very gently shaking my shoulder and the woman's voice said again "Honey you've got to wake up or you'll be late for school."

At this my instincts took over and I finally woke up. I saw my mom looking down at me then I felt a light yet sharp pain on my wrist. I looked down and saw that my dog with his big brown baby eyes was staring right at me and that sharp pain was caused by him pawing at my wrist.

"Shower, get dressed and eat as fast as you can. Traffic is going to be terrible." Mom said before exited my room and Inti, my dog, left with her. Without thinking I got out of bed and into the bathroom which was barely ten feet from my room. I took a quick shower, got changed and ate a muffin before going to use my motorcycle. You would not believe how much time and energy I had to use to get enough money for my car, not to mention all the time I spent keeping my grades up and rehearsing for my school's theater production of Peter Pan. All this and I was barely able to convince my mom to let me buy my motorcycle. But it was seriously worth it!

I was able to beat most of the traffic by the highway by weaving through the cars and trying to stay ahead of them. (Though I can't help but think that some of the moves I made were a tiny bit illegal.)

I made it to the front of the school and I chained my bike to a post, hoping that no one would be suicidal enough to take my baby. I shouldered my backpack and ran to the lockers, already running late enough as it was. I steam rolled there and back past anyway who got in my way. I ran up the three flights of stairs, ignoring my burning thighs and tight chest and stampeded to my first and worst class: _Biology_.

I just made it before the final bell and landed hard in my seat. Ms. Shope, my Biology teacher, closed the door after I jumped through the slit and literally hopped to my seat.

The entire class erupted in laughter from my display and I blushed madly as I quickly got out my things. I could hear my friend Margaret laughing like crazy along with the others, but I knew she was laughing with me (in a nice way). I like being a nerd sometimes. It makes things interesting. Soon Biology commenced and I pretty much zoned out for the rest of my classes.

The day went by normally, almost a bit routinely but lucky for me school went by pretty fast. Before I really knew it school was over and I grabbed the things I needed for homework and headed to the auditorium where we held practice from 3-5.

I put my backpack on the seat and met up with my friend Therese who was playing Wendy. I was playing a pirate so although we couldn't stand each other in the play it made it even more comical that we were such good friends behind the scenes. Practice was a little more exhausting than usual as the whole time I kept zoning out like I did in school, only this time a nagging feeling in the back of my head was telling me that there was something I desperately needed to remember.

"Kendra!" Mr. Zufelt, the director, called to me when I zoned out again.

"Huh what?" Was my smart response.

"Are you okay? You seem a little off today." He asked. I could see some of the others kids staring at me while a few rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry." I apologized sheepishly. Practice continued on as normal and I struggled to stay focused. This was really strange for me. I _never_ lost focus during rehearsal. But I just couldn't help it. One minute I would be looking at Therese's face and the next I saw another girl's face on top of Therese's. It only lasted for a second or two but I noticed that the girl was around my age with semi longish brown hair and brown eyes. More than once I adjusted and cleaned my crooked and scratched glasses. I realized that my vision was getting blurry but I'm pretty sure that bad eyesight didn't cause hallucinations.

And things only got worse when not only did I see that girl but I started to hear what I think was her voice. There were only tidbits that didn't make any sense but seemed oddly familiar.

"Hey Kendra. Can you help me with this line?" Madeline, one of the lost boys, asked waving me over. I knew Madeline from the call backs and thought that maybe I wouldn't see anything. I know. Desperate hope.

Madeline began "Slightly, has Peter come back yet?"

"No, Tootles, no." I said in a bored voice. It's not that I was annoyed but I was exhausted from seeing that girl.

"I do get so scared when Peter isn't here to protect-" Madeline's voice stopped and her voice along with her face was replaced with the girl's.

Suddenly we weren't in the school auditorium anymore. We were in the middle of the woods surrounding by what I thought as the mutilated remains of two bikes, one of which happened to be mine. I fake sobbed over the death of my precious bike while that same girl tried to get cell reception.

I was only faintly aware of the fact that I was on the hard floor because my head felt fuzzy. I heard muffled voices around me as I stared blankly at the ceiling while some blurs clouded my vision. I thought I heard someone call my name and begin to shake me.

"Kendra?" a distorted voice asked. I didn't respond. I felt something lift me up until I was in a sitting position.

"Kendra what's wrong?" the voice said again only it was becoming more and more clear as my vision came into focus. Finally everything was back to normal and I saw that it was Mr. Zufelt who was shaking me, along with Madeline and pretty much all the other cast members surrounding me. "Kendra what happened?"

"I…I don't…" My head felt like it was about to burst became it suddenly became raging hot and clammy. Madeline lightly pressed her hand on my forehead.

"Holy crap! You're burning up!" Madeline exclaimed. No duh.

"I'm going to have to call your mom. Do you have her phone number?" Mr. Zufelt asked and although I didn't want to leave practice I didn't think I could take much more of whatever that hell was messing with my brain. Maybe going home wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Okay, here." I reached into my pocket and dialed my mom's number then handed it to him. He went off to the side while two of my fellow pirates, Haley and Nicole, helped me off the ground and to a nearby seat. My mom AND dad came by sooner than I had expected since my school was at least 20 min from my house and she practically stampeded towards me.

"Kendra what happened?" Mom asked me while checking me over quickly with an almost panicked look on her face. My eyes widened with shock. I've never seen my mom this…I don't know…not composed before. She's definitely more level headed than my dad or me and even Cassandra but I've never seen her so…shaken. And I wonder why dad is here? Shouldn't he be at work?

"I'm fine mom. I just got a little light headed." I lied really wanting to wipe off that worried look on her face and the ever growing worried and scared look off my dad's. My parents are good people and good parents which means they know when and when not to show emotion so you can imagine my surprise when I saw my mom shaken and my dad looked like he was about to jump out of his skin. Unfortunately Madeline just had to step in and make it worse.

"Kendra, you passed out in the middle of our practice and hit your head on the floor." Madeline piped up and I could've slapped my forehead when I saw that my mom's forehead just earned a new crease line.

"I'm fine now. The spinning has totally stopped." I tried to comfort her but that look just wouldn't go away. I saw Dad turn to Madeline.

"Thank you for helping her." He said gratefully.

"No problem Mr. Leon." Madeline said. "You need help getting her to the car?"

"No, thank you." Mom said and I unconsciously noticed her Peruvian accent as she spoke. Mom carefully helped me up and lead me outside with Dad to where the car was parked. The entire time I noticed that they kept close to me with their arms slightly away from their bodies as if they were ready to catch me at any moment.

When we got to the car I noticed Inti was jumping inside and came up to the window and stared at me anxiously, as if he knew what had happened. Once we got in the car they bombarded me with questions like "Are you sure your okay?" or "Did you make sure to eat?" and also "You're not leaving the house today". And frankly I didn't argue with them. I was dead tired. Maybe I'll just sleep in today. Wait. I was supposed to meet with Taran and Regine today as Regine's house. Eh, I'll call them when I get home.

Later after I was all rested I decided to call Taran first since I remembered that Regine A) never answered her cell phone and B) her home phone is broken. I dialed Taran's phone number and it ringed but it wasn't Taran's voice I heard.

It was the girl's.

"Taran? You sound different-" I said hoping that I had heard wrong and my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Oh, sorry, wrong number." The girl explained. Damn it! I'm going insane but why does that girl seem so damn familiar. Crap! I'm trying to abstain from swearing but look how well that's going.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm always getting phone numbers mixed up. I think I put the seven before the one…My best friend just changed her phone number recently and I've been through hell to get it figured out. Sorry again. Bye." I finished my rambling feeling a little disheartened because I wanted to know the girl's name but I know that it would be totally weird if I asked a strangers name over the phone.

"Bye." She said before hanging up. Not a second later I felt a familiar feeling. I knew I had seen that girl before. I've got her face and-yes!-I'm remembering her name. Oh what was it? I know it was something original name or something along the lines. God what was it? Sara? No too plain. Sabrina? No. Sam? No! Come on Lafontaine! You have an excellent memory now use it!

Scarlet, Selena, Seana, Shea, Sian, Si-Wait! Silynne! That's it! Her name is Silynne Joanse! But where did I meet her? I know it's important.

School? Nope. Neighborhood? Nada. Convention? No-Wait yeah. Convention…convention…which one?

As quick as a flash I saw myself at what I guessed was Comic Con since I've only been there twice and girls all around me were screaming their lungs out for Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart. Twilight convention. A girl was grabbing my arm. I looked and it was Silynne. From her attire I could see she was Team Jacob.

That's when everything clicked. Her name was Silynne Joanse, we met at the Twilight convention at Comic Con, we chatted and drove together on our bikes, we…we had a crash and then got stuck in…

"Twilight." As soon as the words escaped my lips there was a pressure in my lap. I was no longer aware of my parents as I looked down and saw _Eclipse_ in my lap. Curious I opened the page and then, possessed or not, the pages somehow were ripped out of the book and twirled all around me.

I was blinded. I couldn't see anything. And as if I wasn't already confused someone was whispering something.

_I'm sorry…I'm so-so sorry…_

The guilt and remorse in that boy's (I think it was a boy) voice made my heart break and if I could see him I would give him a hug. Wait a sec. His voice is familiar too. Where…oh my god…Seth. What's happened that has made him to miserable? I have to find out. I don't care if I'm not an imprint, Seth is my friend (and at this point I don't care if I say it-crush) and he needs my help.

_Kendra? You're waking. Come on Ken! Come on!_

Suddenly the whirling pages separated and parted on either sides of me like the Red Sea to Moses. I saw a light shining up ahead and Seth's voice was coming from it, begging me to wake up. I'm not sure what he meant but it was worth a shot.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, maybe even faster, and in a matter of moments I reached the light. I broke through and that's when I saw…

**Duh duh duh! Clifhanger in case you didn't get it! It's short but still it's something. **

**Your turn Nessie!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Silynne's POV**_

"So, I hear you're going out with James Friday night," my friend Rikki whispered coyly.

"Yeah, I can't believe it, can you?" I sighed dreamily, resting my chin in my palm. It was Wednesday, at lunch, and all my girlfriends were congratulating me over it. Well, all of them except for Jen, who is usually the silent one in our loud group.

"We know you've been pining over him for years, ever since seventh grade," Hanna teased. "I'm _so_ glad I don't have a crush on the idiot. We'd be rivals in love."

"You have a crush on Inuyasha," I pointed out. "I don't think any human guy is 'your type'."

"I do not have a crush on Inuyasha! I have a crush on his sexy half-brother, Sesshomaru. And I'm not obsessed!"

"Sesshomaru."

"Huh? Where? Oh, okay, maybe a little."

Rikki and I laughed. Jen got up and went to the vending machine for a bag of gummy worms.

"So, what are you two going to see on Friday?" Hanna asked when Jen came back, stealing a worm and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Well, I checked what was opening on Friday, and I got two movies. One was 'Bleeding Heart', that new romance flick I've been _dying_ to see, and the other is 'Under the Bed', that scary horror movie Jen wanted to see just so she could scare us."

"Because it's awesome," Jen joked, looking up from the ground finally to speak.

"I bet you'd be the one screaming," Rikki retorted, stealing a red gummy worm and ripping in half.

"I bet he'll take you to see 'Bleeding Heart'," Hanna offered. "I mean, I hear James has a soft heart."

"I hope it is," I sighed.

"Hey, speak of the devil," Hanna warned us, straightening up.

Captain sat next to me and said hello to the gang.

"You excited for this Friday?" he asked.

"You'd better believe it," I laughed.

"Good, I picked a great movie, you'll love it!"

_Bleeding Heart, Bleeding Heart_!

"It's that new monster movie. You laughed at that werewolf movie we watched a couple of months back, and I was thinking that the effects would be kind of lame, so we could laugh it over together."

I stiffened, my eyes wide. Jen, Rikki, and Hanna burst into laughter.

I had laughed at the werewolf movie because I was a dedicated 'Twilight' fan. They knew that, but Captain didn't. Besides, he was right, the effects were lame in the movie. And I saw the trailer for the new horror movie. That alone had me cowering in terror.

"Oh, cool," I lied, forcing a smile. That only made my friends laugh harder.

Captain smiled back and got up.

"Well, I'll see you Friday night, then!"

…

**Friday Night**

…

I was dressed to kill. I was wearing a mid-thigh high denim skirt and a red camisole. I was carrying a black purse and I was barely putting on my black ballet flats when the doorbell rang.

"Okay, see you later mom!" I yelled, running to answer the door.

"Have fun screaming in terror in front of your _boyfriend_," Chris taunted. I picked up his Spiderman action figure and threw it at him.

"Missed me!" he stuck his tongue out and ran into his room.

I opened the door to find Captain wearing a red tee and blue jeans. He looked me over with a smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked, looking at everything _except_ my face.

"Yup, I'm ready," I said quickly, feeling uncomfortable with his gaze.

(_Because you know this is wrong._)

I blinked at the sudden thought my brain came up with automatically.

_Why would this be wrong?_

(_You don't love him. He only wants what you have, not you._)

James stood there by the passenger door, waiting for me to climb in. I managed a weak smile and got in.

"Watch your head," he cautioned before closing the door.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He caught me shivering involuntarily and wrapped his arm around me. I blushed.

"Cold?" he guessed, rubbing my arm in a way that I knew was not for warming me up.

"Um, no, not really. Just a little nervous," I explained, pulling his arm off me. James set the car in drive and pulled out. The last thing I saw before we drove off was my mother smiling proudly and waving to her little girl on her first date.

"Um, Captain…" I started nervously, wracking my brain for something to say. What can you say to a guy whom your instincts are telling you to run from?

It made me think momentarily of Bella and Edward, and my head throbbed. I guess I should really stop reading those books. It's getting to my head.

(_Return._)

_Huh?_

Return? Return to what? Reading? Writing books and fan fictions? My insane and over-the-top obsession with Taylor Lautner?

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Um, thanks for asking me out," I said finally.

"We haven't even gone on the date yet!"

"I know, but still, I feel really grateful that you chose me over all those cheerleaders."

"They'd cheat on their boyfriends for me. What would happen if we got together and a new guy, better than me, came along?"

"True. But still, you chose me over popularity. That has got to take a toll on your reputation."

"My reputation is known by few, dear Silynne," he said in an old English accent. I giggled and nudged his shoulder playfully.

…

"_Momma, I'm scared. I think there's a monster under my bed._"

"_Oh, come now, Kent, there's no such thing as monsters. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go look._"

The camera panned over to show the mother's face from underneath the bed.

"_See? There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of-_"

The camera changed to a position on the bed with the little boy, peering over his left right shoulder. To his left, his mother's hand, which she had on the bed to prop herself up, fell slack.

I cowered into James' shoulder, whimpering.

"_Mom?_"

The mother rose. The camera changed quickly to show the little boy's face as he screamed in terror. When it changed to show the mother, the boy was still screaming as she stood up straight. The whole audience in the theater shrieked.

_The woman had no face._

Instead, there was muscle and blood. Lots of blood. It looked as if the skin was carefully peeled off.

"_See, sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid of_," the mother's voice came out from under the bed. Her body stumbled forward, grasping for the little boy.

"_MOMMY!_"

I buried my face in James' shoulder for the remainder of the movie.

"Well, that was a waste of fifteen bucks," James muttered.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. Now he's going to hate me. He'll probably start the rumor that I'm afraid of ghost stories now.

"Why are you apologizing? The movie sucked! The monster comes out and eats everybody's faces. Ooh, scary! Please. 'I Am Legend' was way scarier than that retarded flick."

"Oh, uh, right," I chuckled nervously.

"But hey, we had fun, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"It's getting late. I should really take you home."

James was courteous the whole ride home. He opened the car doors for me, he turned on the heater when I got cold, he changed the radio to my favorite station, and even offered to buy me some dinner. We ended up going to McDonald's, because nobody else was open at the time.

"Well, sorry I couldn't treat you to sushi and lobster, but this is the next best thing," James joked, gesturing to the chicken nuggets, hamburger, large fries, and small sodas.

"Yep, fat, fat, preservatives, fat, fructose, and processed potatoes. A meal fit for a king," I added, giggling.

My cell phone buzzed.

"Sorry, I need to take this," I whispered, leaving the table and walking outside.

The number wasn't one I recognized, but it looked so _familiar_.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Taran? You sound different-"

"Oh, sorry, wrong number," I explained.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I'm always getting phone numbers mixed up. I think I put the seven _before_ the one… My best friend just changed her phone number recently and I've been through _hell_ to get it figured out. Sorry again. Bye."

"Bye."

The girl hung up.

You know that feeling, when you can imagine something and you can't quite tell what it is or where you heard it from? Like you listen to a really awesome song on the radio and it's stuck in your head all the time, and you don't know the name of the song or the singer. Then you get aggravated and go nuts to try to figure out what the heck you're even humming!

That girl's voice was so familiar, but I could've sworn I've never met her. I didn't know her name. But I _knew_ her.

I checked the number again. If I am correct, that number should be in Washington, I think.

Who was that girl? How can I recognize her voice, and yet realize I've never met her or heard that voice ever in my life?

I tried to shrug it off. But, like that song, the girl's voice was implanted in my brain for the remainder of the night.

_**AN: Hey, y'all! Okay, first, allow me to share a funny story that has a MORAL. Don't "Ugh" me!**_

_**Okay, here goes:**_

_**Here I am, lazily typing away. I'm picturing a horror movie scene and I'm typing it as I go along.**_

_**I reach the point where I'm on a roll and I can't stop.**_

_**Then…**_

_**I type, "**_**The camera changed to a position on the bed with the little boy, peeing over his left right shoulder.**_**"**_

_**Moral of the story: ALWAYS LOOK OVER YOUR WRITING TO REDUCE EMBARASSMENT.**_

_**Hey! I see you! You're scrolling up to check and see if I really did write it! Let me tell you something!**_

_**If I am telling you about my blunder now, that means I SAW IT AND FIXED IT. I am NOT going to risk embarrassment when I know what went wrong! You're lucky I'm even telling you all this!**_

_**Oh, well. Your turn, Noel!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23…holy crap! Who knew that two people could get his far in a story in so little time? Enough of my ramblings though! You already know that neither of us owns the Twilight Saga, just our inserts.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Kendra's POV: _

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, maybe even faster, and in a matter of moments I reached the light. I broke through and that's when I saw…_

I couldn't see anything. There was nothing but black. I think my eyes are closed. I feel something press something down beside me and lean in close to my ear.

"Kendra, honey, please wake up. I'm begging you to wake up." It was Seth's voice again. He sounded so choked up and sad, and the way he kept his voice low was like he was afraid that if he went any louder than I would shatter into a million pieces, which may be the case since there wasn't an inch of my body that was sore or aching.

I lifted my hands to my eyes even though my body protested against this. I rubbed them lightly and groaned as my body felt a current of pain before I opened my eyes and was blinded by the light. I immediately closed my eyes again from the bright light and through my closed eyes I saw different shapes that were unimaginably fascinating to look at but they also gave me a headache.

"Ken! Thank god!" Seth almost screamed but I saw how he was restraining his voice from speaking too loudly, thank god. I finally opened my eyes and it took a minute or two before they focused on Seth who had water in his eyes that suddenly fell on my cheek since he was hovering over me but careful not to touch me.

"You're crying." I said my voice hoarse from sleep. Seth only sobbed a laugh and I saw his hand move to brush my hair but then he retracted it and stared at something on my forehead. I lifted my hand to my forehead 1) because my head was killing me and 2) because something was itching there. But once I put my hand there I saw Seth's eyes close in remorse and I felt some clothe along with my skin. I felt around and figured there was a bandage on my head. I felt under the bandage and it was like…wires or something was melded in my skin. Or not. All I knew was that it itched but stung like hell whenever I touched it.

I was so freaked that I tried to take the bandage off but Seth, having opened his eyes by now, anticipated my move and incredibly gently grabbed my hands and took them away from my face. The way he held my hands made me blush but also made me feel as if he thought I was going to break if he put anymore pressure. He saw that he was touching me and quickly but carefully retracted his hands, then lowered his head in what I thought was shame.

Finally finding my voice I asked "Seth?" he looked at me and my heart broke when I truly saw how heartbroken he was. But what? And while we're at it why does my head have a splitting headache?

"Ken I'm…I'm so sorry." He choked out looking like he was going to cry.

"Why?" I can't remember anything from before I woke up here. My guess is that since my head hurts I may have hit my head and can't remember why I got hurt in the first place. I'm just glad that whatever injury I received wasn't bad enough for me to lose my memory. So then why can't I remember what happened?

"Don't you remember?" Seth asked with remorse but through that voice I could hear the tiniest bit of hope. I shook my head and I'm not sure what happened but those tears from before spilled out of his eyes. My throat closed up and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I took one of my hands and cupped his face gently rubbing away his tear with my thumb.

"What happened?" I asked. He didn't answer. He didn't need to. I looked into his mind and saw _everything_. It started off at school when Hugo kissed my cheek and I kissed his (to which I felt him become insanely jealous and incredibly hurt), the clearing where he was attacking a poor defenseless tree, I tried to stop him and then…he hit me. He actually hit me while he was still in wolf form.

"You hit me. While you were in wolf form I tried to calm you down and then you…" I couldn't finish it. It hurt way too much. Come on Ken. This is Seth we're talking about. But is there ever really a good reason to hurt someone? No, Seth isn't like that. He's too innocent. So then what the hell happened?

"Kendra I'm so sorry. I _never _meant to hurt you. I was just so angry about…I bet you really like that Hugo guy now huh?" He said with a touch of bitterness in his voice when he mentioned Hugo. Wait what?

"Hugo? What about him?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you guys kissing in the parking lot on Monday."

"Monday? What day is today?"

"Friday but that's not the point!" when he shouted I involuntarily shrunk back at how…primal and aggressive he sounded. Probably seeing my fear his eyes, which were previously clouded in anger, were now drenched in the same remorse and guilt from before. It took a few minutes but he finally managed to calm down. "Anyways, when you were at school I saw you kissing that guy's cheek. At first I was angry, furious even because I thought he touched you without your permission. But then I saw you kiss him back and…I felt empty. I felt like screaming and I did. Maybe you heard?"

"The wolf howl." I said piecing things together.

"Yeah. Saying I freaked out would be the understatement of the freaking year. When you came over and tried to calm me down I didn't know if I felt better or worse. Then you thought about the kiss again and that's when I-God Kendra I am so sorry. I don't know why you didn't tell me about you and him but now I see. It does make sense that you would want a normal guy instead of a freaky werewolf. If he makes you happy then I'll just…I'll just have to accept it and move on."

"Seth you keep saying 'you and him'. What are you talking about?"

"Kendra, I know you two are together so-"

"Together? Us? Hugo and me?" I asked incredulously. Did he seriously think that Hugo and I were…a thing?

"Well no duh. I mean I saw him kiss your cheek and then you did the same thing and why are you laughing?" He asked because the moment he mentioned the kiss thing it all made sense and I started laughing. Not at him. No. At how he interpreted it.

"Kendra? Kendra? What is so damn funny?" Seth asked getting a little angry so I did my best to calm myself down but it was so damn hilarious!

"I-I'm s-sorry. It's j-just…HAHA! You thought-that me and Hugo were…ho-ly god!"

"What? Why are you laughing?" He was getting seriously frustrated, I could tell. After taking a few deep breaths I calmed down enough to explain.

"Seth, the reason Hugo kissed my cheek was because it's traditional in Latin culture to give a sign of greetings or farewells to close friends or family by giving them a peck. **(I'm not making this up. This is serious chiz.)** Also he was thanking me for helping him out with Lavender."

"Who's Lavender?" He asked with a confused and seriously cute look on his face.

"She's a girl from school and she's Hugo's crush."

"Huh?"

"Hugo and I have been friends since the first day I came to school and since he didn't know a lot of English he asked me to help him improve on it so that he could impress Lavender. He also asked me for help in giving him some pick-up lines."

"B-But I thought that you and-and h-him were-"

"Seth, Hugo is a nice guy and I'm sure that Lavender is a lucky girl to grab his attention but we're just friends. Always have been and always will be."

"But-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Seth, there are no romantic feelings going on between Hugo and me whatsoever." I said and as soon as I did I could 'feel' his joy and surprise and guilt and self hatred all at once. He gently took my hand off his mouth and looked at me with…I don't know what but I'm sure no guy has ever looked at me like that before.

"So all that anger and resentment I felt towards him…it was for nothing?" I nodded. "I hurt you because of some idiotic interpretation?" I hesitated when I sense the self hatred but nodded. Seth lowered his head in shame. I immediately felt the urge to hold his hand and did so without hesitation.

"Seth, you made a mistake. We all do. But hopefully this will be the last time something like this happens. You know Silynne-wait, where is Silynne?" I finally noticed that Silynne wasn't there and I couldn't remember what happened after I got knocked out. Well I probably wouldn't remember anything from when I was asleep while it was happening in the waking world…shutting up now.

Seth looked away and tightened his grip on my hand but I could feel _him_ pulling away. It was almost a minute later before he spoke again.

"After I…hurt you, you were sent flying…right into Silynne." I gasped. What?

"What? Is she okay? Where is she? Ow!" I shouted all that while sitting up but then my ribs felt like they were kicked by a horse on crack. It became a little hard to breathe so Seth sat me up and put my head between my knees.

"Just take it slow. That's it. Deep, slow breaths." Seth told me as he gently rubbed my back. My rapid breathing toned down and I sat up and looked at him.

"Is she okay?" I asked and when he didn't answer I looked into his mind again and found my answer. After he sent me flying I flew straight into Silynne and apparently, as an act of self preservation, I only protected myself and Silynne got the worst of it. She still hasn't woken up. The rest of his memories were a little hazy but I saw Alice and Edward there, they helped them take us home and Carlisle fixed us. I also saw those days when it looked like Jacob was going to kill Seth. He even tried when he start pummeling Seth into a bloody pulp (to which I shuddered violently from the fear I felt for Seth, the anger at Jacob and the nausea from the amount of blood) until a few of the Cullen's managed to pull Jacob off of Seth.

You what the worst part of watching that was? The part where Jacob was hurting Seth? I was able to feel that he thought he deserved it. He thought that everything that happened to him was his punishment. And even now he still does.

"Seth, you didn't deserve what Jacob did to you. You couldn't control yourself. And playing the blame game isn't going to help. What I don't understand is why you are taking this hard. I mean Jacob was there to and from what I can tell he-" I never did get to finish that sentence because at that moment Seth put his lips over mine. WHAT THE FRACK?

Was this seriously happened? Seth! Kissing me? I didn't know what to do or what was happening. I felt all these emotions running through my body like an electric current. I felt hot and cold, like I was on Cloud 9 and falling into a pit at the same time. It wasn't fear or anxiety like I'd felt as a kid. It…I think it was love. To be honest I've never kissed a boy before like this (another story for another time) but if this was what I had been missing out on then I'd happily continue doing this with Seth as much as I could.

I surrendered to the feelings rushing through me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It wasn't like those passionate kisses you see in the movies nor was it sloppy and wet. It was sweet and short but powerful all the same. I gently placed my hand on his cheek while he placed one of his hands on my shoulder. It didn't even register in my mind that he pulled away until he pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Bet it didn't feel like this with Hugo, huh?" he teased. He was right. This _definitely _did not feel the same with Hugo, or anyone else. With Hugo it was absolutely nothing. But with Seth…wow!

"Nope. This is definitely better." I breathed. He pulled back and smiled. Then a question came up in my head.

"Why did you-"

"Kiss you?" he finished for me. He took my hands in his and said "because I like you. That's why."

I was surprised but that was overruled by my pure joy and happiness. "Well I like you too." I hugged him and hearing his thoughts I could tell that he was the happiest person alive. And, with no surprise whatsoever, so was I.

**This is the end of the chapter. Sorry it was kind of short but oh well. **

**Please review and tell us what you think!**

**Bye! **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nessie: Wow, you guys are nuts! Here you go! DON'T BEAT ME UP!**_

_**Noel: Nobody's beating you up, Ness. Just get on with it.**_

_**Nessie: Get on with what?**_

_**Noel: What you dragged me here to do with you.**_

_**Nessie: Remind me again?**_

_**Noel: I'm out of here.**_

_**Nessie: No!**_

_**Jacob: Maybe you shouldn't have eaten all those bars of chocolate...**_

_**Seth: Sigh Well, Nessie is suffering from memory loss and Noel is gone. They don't own Twilight.**_

_**Nessie: We so do!**_

_**Jacob: No, you don't.**_

_**Nessie: I have Twilight in my bookshelf!**_

_**Jacob: Never mind... T_T**_

**Chapter 24: Jacob's POV**

"I hate you. I absolutely hate you."

"Jake, dude, I didn't-"

I lunged for Seth, aiming to at least break a few of his bones. It'd serve him right.

Silynne and Kendra were both in their beds. Silynne had the worst of the damage. The back of her head had hit a sharp rock and it left a long, jagged cut from the back of her neck to the top of her head. She was bleeding so much when I reached her...

"Jacob, stop!"

It was Cullen. He was holding me back. Seth spat out some blood and wiped his chin.

"You deserve it for what you did to her!" I roared.

"You think I don't know that? I deserve worse for doing that to her _and_ Kendra!"

"Kendra can survive this! She's got a damn physical shield! Silynne was defenseless!"

"What was I supposed to do about it?"

"Everything! You could have stopped attacking and calmed down!"

"Jacob, calm down right now," Edward commanded me.

"Don't tell me what to do, bloodsucker!"

I felt all the rage inside me build. I needed to expel that. I began to see red.

Then all I saw was black.

…

When I could see real colors again, I somehow transported into Silynne's room. I was on the bed next to her.

Gingerly, I touched her cheek. Her skin was freezing, but soft. She didn't even seem to acknowledge the warmth of my skin on hers.

"Silynne, wake up," I begged. Then for like half a second I thought I saw her eyes flicker behind the lids. This half second made my heart jolt and I rose from where I was sitting on her bed.

I grabbed her hand and said "Silynne, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." I waited but nothing happened. My throat closed up and my heart sank as the hope of her waking up began to die.

"Silynne please. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I pleaded and yet came up with the same amount of nothing. Just when I thought that I couldn't become more upset the door opened to reveal Kendra and _Seth_. I stood up but didn't let go of Silynne's hand as Seth helped a weak Kendra into the room. She seemed to be struggling but it was nothing compared to the damage Seth did to Silynne. I swear if he comes near her I'm going to-

"Oh god. Silynne." Kendra gasped as she beheld my comatose imprint. She walked forward holding Seth's hand, leading him forward until I growled, greatly enjoying the scared look on his face. Kendra stepped protectively in front of Seth with a determined look on her face. Huh, I guess she finally figured out the imprint.

"Jake, calm down." Kendra seethed, though her eyes contradicted with her words. It was like she was daring me to come at them. I'm sure I could take Kendra but then Seth would waste no time fighting to defend her and there was no way I was going to put Silynne in danger ever again.

Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and I was jealous that he could be close to his imprint now when I couldn't. "Ken, its okay. He has a right to be angry after what I did."

"Maybe, but fighting isn't going to help her." Kendra soothed. She broke away from Seth's embrace and stood next to Silynne, taking her hand and smoothing her hair.

"Hey you. Remember me? It's Kendra. I'm not sure if you can hear me but..." her voice broke "...I need you to come back. Silynne, a lot of people are waiting for you to wake up. Now I know you're going to wake up because you're strong. You're a fighter. You're the girl who helped me keep fangirls away from our bikes. You're the girl I came here with and kept me...sane. I know I didn't show it at the time but I was really freaked out. I didn't know where I was or what I would do. But having you there helped me through it. And look where we are now. You have your imprint, who I know for sure would do anything to get you back. And I have an awesome boyfriend who I really care about and how I think cares about me." She looked back at Seth who looked a little teary eyed. I would never admit it but I think I was a little choked up too. Huh. Who knew having an imprint would turn me into such a big softie. She turned back to Silynne and bent over to kiss her cheek, in a sisterly way. "The story isn't over yet Silynne. I think we were brought here because we needed to help them. All of them. The werewolves and the Cullen's. But I can't do it alone. So please. I'm begging you. Come back."

Kendra by now had started crying and Seth came over and embraced her. I went over to the other side of the bed and took Silynne's unoccupied hand. "Come back Silynne. I need you."

My heart stopped. In another brief second I felt her hand squeeze mine. Kendra must've felt it too because she looked at me in surprise.

"Silynne." I said immediately and felt the squeeze get a little tighter.

"That's it. Come on Silynne. Come on kid." Kendra encouraged. I could tell Kendra was concentrating on something because she had stopped talking and she was staring intensely at Silynne. She must be trying to use the mind link. I sure hope it works.

"Keep fighting." Even Seth added in his own bit. After three minutes of an agonizingly endless wait, she finally stirred. After another minute her beautiful eyes opened, but something was different. Instead of that spark that always appeared in her eyes they were a bit dull. Kendra gave a happy sob and immediately gave Silynne a hug, which caused her to done a look of immense confusion.

"You're awake! Thank god!" Kendra sobbed out. What was weird was that Silynne didn't even return the hug. Kendra must've noticed this because she pulled away.

"Silynne? Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly taking her hand. She seemed startled by this act and that just confused me even more.

"Silynne, I am so sorry about what I did. I didn't mean it." Seth apologized but Silynne didn't give the slightest indication that she knew what he was talking about.

"That's okay. Who are you?"

**Cliffhanger! And terrible timing on my part.**

**Unfortunately, dear viewers, Nessie and I have decided to put this story on (gulp)...hiatus! Please don't hate us but we need to rest for various reasons. This isn't necessarily the end of the story, we're just putting it on hold for a while. **

**Bye! **

**-Noel Ardnek **


End file.
